Ton bonheur fait mon bonheur
by MelleMalfoyZabini
Summary: Une amitié dont la plupart des élèves de Poudlard n'aura jamais imaginé, un couple encore jamais vu, le tout grâce à un jeune homme blond sauvant une belle brune, et aidant à détruire Voldemort.
1. Remerciements

_Vers 12h57, Parc de Poudlard_

La grande guerre était elle aussi finie, Lord Voldemort fut tué, une fois pour toute, par le célèbre Harry Potter, entourés de ses fidèles et courageux amis Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

Ces vaillants guerriers étaient allongés dans l'herbe verte du parc de Poudlard, leur 6ème année se finissait en beauté.

-Je peux enfin profiter de ma vie sans craindre de me faire tuer ou que Voldemort réapparaisse ! dit Harry, C'est génial !

Ils rirent en cœur.

-Harry, Ron, on devrait peut-être y allé si on veut encore manger avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien !

-T'a tout à fait raison Hermione, rien n'est plus important que d'avoir un estomac bien rempli ! S'enquit Ron.

-Laisse moi deviner, c'est ta mère qui t'a appris ca ! Dit Harry tout en riant de bon cœur.

Ils se mirent en chemin pour la grande salle, mais sur le chemin ils rencontrèrent Nicolas Bonner, un première année.

-Dis Harry, c'est vrai que Drago Malfoy était contre Voldemort ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

-Oui, il a même sauvé l'un d'entre nous, il a évité à Hermione de se recevoir un sort qui l'aurait carbonisée ! Répondit le Survivant.

-Oh ! Je n'aurai jamais cru cela de lui, car il n'était pas très sympa avec toi Hermione ! Dit Nicolas.

-Moi non plus, je te rassure.

-C'est vrai, que la il a fait fort, cria Ron déjà installé.

Le jeune Nicolas rejoignit ses amis encore sous le choc de cette révélation. Hermione et Harry s'installèrent près de Ron, en face de la table des serpentard.

Vers la fin du repas, Hermione regarda vers la table des serpents et y trouva un Drago Malfoy mis à l'écart par les autres, car après tout, il avait tué de ses mains son père qui avait voulut jeter le sort impardonnable de mort à Hermione. Elle voulait faire quelque chose pour soit autant adulé par les filles et respecter par les autres garçons.

De l'agitation près d'elle la fit sortir de ses pensées, en effet, c'était Lavande, la petite-amie de Ron. Curieusement, elle n'était pas jalouse, ses sentiments envers Ron avait disparus. Harry lui adressa une grimace, alors elle tourna la tête et fit ce qui dégouta Harry, un Ron entrain d'un côté de manger un morceau de poulet et de l'autre entrain d'embrasser Lavande, elle se dit qu'elle devait vraiment l'aimer pour l'embrasser alors qu'il mange.

Elle vit Malfoy se lever pour se rendre en cours, alors elle se leva à son tour et annonça à Harry :

-On se retrouve devant la porte de la grande salle, je dois aller rendre un livre à la bibliothèque.

-Okay, alors à tout à l'heure. Lui répondit Harry.

Elle traversa l'entrée à la recherche de Drago, elle le trouva dans le couloir menant au cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Malfoy

Le concerné se retourna.

-Tiens Granger, t'es pas entrain de réviser les ASPICs de l'année prochaine ? dit-il ironiquement.

-Ah ha ! Très drôle, non plus sérieusement, je suis venu pour te remercier encore une fois de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

-Mais de rien, ma petite née moldue préférée !

-« née moldue préférée » ? Dit-elle avec des yeux en forme de soucoupes.

-Pourquoi tu préfère Sang-de-B…

-NON, c'est bon, le coupa t-elle, au faite si tu veux quelque chose fais moi signe, d'accord ? Lui souria t-elle.

-J'y manquerai pas, t'inquiète. dit –il avec un sourire malicieux.

Il rentra dans la classe dans le but d'aller chercher son livre personnel de sorts contre la magie noire, elle se rendit devant la grande salle rejoindre ses amis avant le départ pour le Poudlard Express.

_Vers 13h30, Dans le Poudlard Express juste après le départ de celui-çi de Poudlard_

-Hermiiiooonnneee !

-C'est bon Ron, je ne suis pas sourd, enfin peut-être plus maintenant, mais ce n'est pas grave, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai oublié de rendre le livre que tu m'avais dis de rendre à Lory West ! Je suis vraiment désolé Mione. Dit-il d'un ton désolé comme les enfants de 5 ans emploient lorsqu'ils ont fait une bêtise.

-C'est bon, je vais lui rendre, donne moi le.

Il s'exécuta, et elle sortit de leur compartiment. Elle regarda discrètement tous les compartiments pour trouver cette 4ème année de serpentard.

Mais bien sûr, elle était de serpentard, elle devait être dans leur compartiment uniquement réservé à cette maison.

Elle avança jusqu'à leur compartiment mais la porte de celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir pour Hermione, et oui ce n'était pas facile de rentrer à serpentard. Elle posa le livre par terre et griffonna sur un reste de parchemin _« Pouvez-vous rendre ce livre à Lory West, 4ème__année. Merci »_, elle allait retourner sur ses pas, quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

**MelleMalfoyZabini**


	2. Amitié naissante

_Vers 13h33, dans le Poudlard Express…_

Hermione allait retourner dans son compartiment qu'elle partageait évidemment avec ses meilleurs amis, quand elle percuta quelqu'un.

-Aïe ! Vous pouvez pas faire attention ! S'exclama t-elle, elle vit la main de la personne qui l'avait fait tombé, elle l'accepta et quand elle releva les yeux, elle vit :

-Malfoy !

-Oh, où ca ? dit-il avec un petit rire moqueur regardant autour de lui.

-Je vois que depuis que tu m'as sauvé t'as mangé du clown !

Il ne répondit rien, son regard passa de la jeune femme au livre posé sur le sol.

-C'est un classique _Roméo et Juliette_, et pourquoi tu l'as laissé ici ? demanda t-il intéressé.

-Je ne savais pas que l'avais lu ?

-Bien sûr, un homme comme moi se doit d'être cultivé, répondit-il avec un ton plus moqueur. Mais t'as pas répondu à mon autre question ? Et aussi, que fais-tu ici ?

-Et bien, je vais te répondre, d'abord j'avais emprunté ce livre à Lory West, une 4ème année et si je l'ai posé ici c'est à cause de la porte qui s'ouvre uniquement aux serpentards.

-Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux, eh bien, si tu veux bien sûr, je lui ferais passé. Proposa t-il gentiment, ce qui était assez étrange pour un personnage comme lui.

-Ok, merci…ça va ? Demanda t-elle, inquiète pour son état mental.

-Oui

-Non mais t'es sur ? Car là tu m'inquiète. Dit-elle en rigolant à moitié face au comportement étrange de celui qui n'avait jamais été très sympa avec elle.

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Puis, reprenant doucement leurs esprits, Hermione l'entendit murmurer quelque chose :

-J'aimerai tellement que ce soit vrai…

-Pardon ? Murmura t-elle à son tour.

-Rien…c'est juste que celui avec qui je me confier à disparu…dit il détournant les yeux.

Hermione le tira dans un coin éloigné du couloir et de l'entrée du wagon des Serpentards.

-Tu sais malgré le fait que l'on s'est toujours détestés, tu peux te confier je ne dirais rien. Lui annonça t-elle.

-….

Il semblait réfléchir, comment se confier à quelqu'un à qui on lui a fait les pires vacheries qui plus est une fille, mais il avait tellement besoin de parler. Son confident et ami d'enfance ne lui répondait plus, peut-être avait-il marre qui lui raconte tous ses malheurs et ses joies, il le savait pas car celui ci ne lui avait même pas renvoyé son hibou.

-Mal…Drago ? Essaya Hermione toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-Je…je me retrouve tout seul, il me restait que mon père, ma mère est morte au début de l'année sous les coups de mon paternel, et je l'aie tué. Il se coupa car il sentit une vague de haine monter en lui. Il ne devait pas craquer, il devait garder son calme.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé Drago, je ne savais pas. Dit-elle avec compassion, passant un bras réconfortant dans le dos du jeune homme.

-Il était un monstre, un tyran. Et je ne veux surtout pas lui ressembler, non je ne le veux pas…pas du tout. Il se remémora la scène où sa mère, sous l'ultime coup de poing, tomba au sol, le visage en sang, ne plus se relever.

Hermione avait vraiment envie de le réconforter, elle décida de faire comme quand Harry était plongé dans ses souvenirs d'enfances, elle l'enlaça tendrement comme une mère qui enlace son fils pour éloigner le chagrin. Drago avait relevé la tête pour voir le visage d'Hermione, s'attendant à un visage moqueur, il fut surpris de voir un visage de compréhension et surtout un visage d'amie.

-Merci, Hermione. Articula t-il.

-Mais de rien, Drago, les amis sont là pour ça ! Lui souria t-elle sincèrement.

-Ca ma fait du bien de parler, de te parler, on s'est trop détester pour que tu te moques de moi.

Elle ria, puis ajouta :

-Si tu veux on pourra s'écrire et comme ça si tu as besoin je serai presque là.

-Et tu me parleras aussi de tes problèmes ? Car j'aime être au centre de l'attention, je veux quand même te laisser un peu de place.

Hermione accepta d'un mouvement de tête, et fit un large sourire à Drago, qui explosa de rire en voyant la grimace de la part d'Hermione. Mais, ils furent coupés par le sifflement du train, signifiant qu'il allait arriver à King's Cross, ils décidèrent donc, de retourner dans leurs compartiments respectifs, Hermione re dirigea vers le compartiment où étaient Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavande, Luna et Neville, quand Drago l'interpella. Elle se retourna.

-Hé Hermione, je le pense aussi.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu pense aussi ? demanda t-elle ne comprenant absolument rien de ce que disait le jeune homme blond.

-Que tu es mon amie. Souria t-il.

-Qui aurait pu prévoir ça !

Ils se firent une accolade, et se séparèrent.

_Vers 14h02, Quai de King's Cross_

-Mais où est-elle encore ? S'impatienta Ron.

-Elle ne va pas tarder, ne t'inquiète pas elle doit sûrement discuter avec un professeur sur l'année prochaine.

-Je veux bien mais ca fait presque un quart d'heure qu'on l'attend.

-Elle va arriver, tiens la voilà ! Dit-il en voyant au loin une silhouette familière avec toujours une tignasse certes contrôlée mais toujours aussi broussailleuse.

-Désolé, mais je discutais avec un ami.

-Ouais, mais en attendant t'en néglige d'autres.

-Oui, bah je suis désolé, la prochaine fois je resterais pour te regarder faire du bouche-à-bouche à Lavande.

Harry et elle rirent devant un Ron gêné et rouge jusqu'à sa chevelure.


	3. L'invitation

_Vers 09h32, à la maison des Granger, 2 jours après la fin des cours…_

Une jeune femme brune dormait paisiblement dans son lit aux couleurs de sa maison, quand elle fut réveillée par quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui frappait doucement à sa fenêtre. Elle tourna la tête vers ces bruits et y aperçut un hibou, elle se leva et alla libérer le message coincé entre ses griffes, le hibou enfin libéré de sa mission alla se poster sur une branche non-loin de la fenêtre.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture, qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Elle ouvrit donc la lettre.

_Ma chère confidente,_

_Je me sens seul dans le glacial manoir Malfoy, si te dirais de venir passer quelques jours ?_

_Je sais que cela peut te paraître étrange et que tu te méfie, mais sache que tous tes doutes envers cette proposition sont faux._

_Je ne veux pas être seul à vider les affaires appartenant à mon père, je ne veux pas retomber dans ses souvenirs douloureux, en tout cas pas seul._

_J'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes mettre un peu de vie comme les Gryffondors savent faire, dans ce manoir._

_Tendres accolades, Drago Malfoy_

Après cette lecture, qui l'a fit sourire, elle l'a rangea dans sa table de nuit et descendit à la cuisine pour déjeuner.

_Vers 8h58, dans le manoir Malfoy…_

Drago Malfoy était en train de finir d'écrire une lettre destinée à Hermione Granger, elle qui avait toujours était son ennemi, était maintenant la deuxième personne qui pouvait la comprendre. Une fois la lettre finit, il se leva et l'envoya à l'aide d'un des hiboux Malfoy.

Il espérait qu'elle allait accepter, car il avait essayé des se débarrasser des affaires de son père, mais dans chaque pièce, il revoyait des scènes atroces, quand son père le battait pour avoir essayé de sortir sa mère des coups que son père lui donnaient, ou quand l'avait surpris avec d'autres mangemorts préparer un attentat contre les nés-moldus.

Il avait besoin d'aide, pour fermer définitivement ce chapitre douloureux de son enfance. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il descendit les escaliers et arriva dans l'immense entrée de l'immensément grand manoir Malfoy.

Il fut surpris de voir Natalie Hipocre, la meilleure amie de sa mère, devant lui. Il l'a fit entrer et s'asseoir dans le petit salon.

-Bonjour, Drago.

-Bonjour, répondit-il, qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

-Eh bien, en tant que responsable légal jusqu'à ta majorité je me dois de venir voir si tout va bien. Cependant, ce n'est pas le but premier de ma visite, je sais que tu n'aimais pas vraiment ton père, mais il était un membre respecté du ministère, monsieur le ministre veux organiser une soirée en son honneur et …

Elle ne peut finir sa phrase que Drago lui répondit :

-C'est bon, je serais là !

- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, la soirée se passera ici. Lui annonça t-elle d'un ton désolé.

-QUOI ? Hurla t-il, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? Eh bien, d'accord et ce sera quand ?

-Dans 6 jours, tu n'auras rien à faire, le ministère s'en chargera, comme tu n'es pas encore majeur, il enverra la veille, ses propres elfes pour préparer la soirée. Maintenant, tu dois signer ce papier qui dit que tu as été informé de cette soirée.

Il prit la feuille, la signa et la femme se leva, le salua et partit.

-Il manquait plus que ca.

_Vers 11h44, dans la maison des Granger …_

-Maman, un ami m'a proposé de venir passer quelques jours chez lui, est ce que ca vous gênerait si j'y allais ?

-Mais bien sûr que non ma chérie, c'est qui cet ami ? On le connaît ?

-Eh bien, c'est…, elle hésita, Drago Malfoy !

-Ah, et c'est ton petit ami ? demanda sa mère pour la taquiner.

-Mais non maman, c'est un juste un ami, c'est mon confident.

-Oh d'accord, et tu restes combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je vais lui envoyer une lettre pour dire que j'accepte et il me dira combien de temps et à partir de quand je vais chez lui.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait chez des amis seule, à part chez les Weasley mais ça c'était différent car elle y allait souvent, mais là elle n'était jamais allé chez lui.

Elle s'installa sur son bureau et commença à rédiger sa réponse. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle posa sa plume et relue la lettre :

_Mon cher confident,_

_Je serais très heureuse de venir te voir car après j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir de répondre car je pars dans 2 semaines en Australie avec ma famille._

_Il suffit maintenant de me dire quand je pourrais venir._

_Bisous, Hermione Granger_

Puis, elle appela le hibou qui lui avait apporté la lettre de Drago, lui donna la lettre. Et le hibou s'envola pour disparaître dans le ciel ensoleillé de Juillet.

_Vers 13h22, dans la maison des Granger…_

-Hermione, s'époumona Mme Granger, il a du courrier pour toi, un hibou n'arrête pas de toquer à la fenêtre du salon.

-Oui, j'arrive. Elle descendit avec hâte les escaliers 2 à 2, elle savait que c'était la réponse du serpentard.

Elle ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe et lu discrètement la lettre :

_Hermione,_

_Je suis heureux que tu ais accepter, je sais que c'est un peu tard, mais si tu pouvais venir demain, je voulais qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble cependant, j'ai un imprévu, dans 5 jours. Alors, on ne passera que 4 jours ensemble._

_Drago Malfoy_

Elle annonça la nouvelle à sa mère, elle alla dans sa chambre, envoya sa réponse à Drago et prépara sa valise.

Elle mit toute la fin de l'après-midi pour finir sa valise, elle dina en compagnie de ses parents et alla se coucher, elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.

_Vers 11h00, dans la maison des Granger…_

Hermione était sur le point de partir pour le manoir Malfoy, elle embrassa son père et manqua de se faire comme à chaque voyage sans ses parents, étrangler par sa mère. Et elle transplana devant le manoir, elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte de ce magnifique mais froid manoir.

Elle toqua à la porte, attendit quelques minutes quand elle entendit Drago descendre rapidement les escaliers.

Il arriva rapidement à la porte, et l'ouvrit en découvrant Hermione souriante. Il l'enlaça et la fit entrer.

Elle était émerveillée par cette glaciale décoration, montrant une famille certes froide mais immensément riche.

-Bonjour Hermione, ca vas ?

-Bonjour, oui ca vas et toi ?

-Mieux, je me sentais un peu seul dans ce grand manoir.

Il lui montra sa chambre qu'il avait redécorée aux couleurs de gryffondor. Elle lui remercia de cette attention.

Ils déjeunèrent, et Drago proposa à Hermione de se mettre au travail et comme ça, ils pourraient profiter des derniers jours pour sortir. Elle accepta, ils se mirent au travail directement après avoir manger.

Ils débarrassa le bureau de Lucius, la chambre de ses parents, le petit salon, la salle à manger et la bibliothèque, cette dernière pièce avait été la plus longue à débarrasser, pourtant le nombre des objets ayant appartenu à son père était presque nul, Hermione s'arrêtait tout le temps pour regarder tous les livres exposés.

Ils dinèrent, puis se couchèrent fatigués de cette journée de travail. Drago était satisfait car ils avaient fait presque la moitié du manoir.

Le deuxième jour, ils vidèrent les dernières pièces des affaires de Lucius Malfoy, maintenant le manoir était celui de Drago Malfoy.

Pendant le dîner, Hermione et Drago avaient ri en se souvenant de Rogue dans les vêtements de la grand-mère de Neville.

Et c'est sur cette note de bonheur de et joie, qu'ils se quittèrent pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives.

_Vers 9h32, dans le manoir Malfoy…_

Un rayon de soleil échappa aux lourds rideaux rouges, réveillant ainsi une jeune femme brune aux reflets d'or. Elle se leva avec difficultés, se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

Elle défit son haut de pyjama, laissant apparaître sa jolie poitrine, ferme, ni trop petite, ni trop importante, bref une poitrine parfaite. Puis, son shorty qui lui servait de bas de pyjama et entra dans la douche. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, elle se sécha et s'habilla. Comme il faisait beau, elle enfila un short beige avec une tunique blanche légèrement transparente qu'elle avait acheté lors de son premier voyage en Australie, laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge blanc.

Une fois prête, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Drago, et elle le vit allonger dans son lit, une idée lui vint à l'esprit, elle sourit malicieusement et se rapprocha dangereusement du lit. Quand tout à coup, elle tira violemment la couette, ce qui réveilla en sursaut le jeune homme.

-Hééé ! Non mais ca va pas de me réveiller comme ça !

Elle se tordit de rire pendant que le garçon se leva.

-Toi, tu vas voir demain ! La menaça avec un sourire amusé. On verra bien que rira demain matin.

-Allez viens, on va déjeuner et après je te propose de sortir puisqu'on a fini de trier les affaires.

Elle partit devant, lui se prépara rapidement et la rejoignit pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Ils décidèrent d'aller en ville, pour faire quelques achats pour le manoir. Ils partirent une fois le petit-déjeuner fini.

Ils visitèrent plusieurs boutiques, Drago acheta quelques meubles et les fit envoyer chez lui. Il était midi, ils se placèrent à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant, ils y restèrent environs une heure. Puis reprirent la ballade.

Ils marchaient tranquillement regardant les vitrines des boutiques quand Hermione tira Drago à l'intérieur d'une drôle de boîte où il y avait un siège pas très confortable et un écran qui parlait.

-Hé, qu'est que tu fais ? demanda le blond.

-On va prendre une photo comme ça si jamais personne croît que l'on est ami, on leur sortira la photo.

-Oui, je suis d'accord mais qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

-Eh bah, cette cabine s'appelle un photomaton, ca sert à prendre des photos comme pour nos cartes d'identités magiques sauf qu'elles ne sont pas des images magiques donc elles ne bougent pas.

-Heiinnn ! Je comprends mieux.

-Allez assis-toi et moi je me mets sur tes genoux.

Il s'exécuta, elle se plaça sur lui et mit de l'argent dans la machine, qui s'actionna et qui fit 4 détonations. Puis, elle sortit accompagner de Drago.

-Et voilà, et on n'a quand les photos ? Dit le jeune homme

-Elles vont arrivées. Lui répondit Hermione.

Les photos sortirent de la machine, Hermione les montra à Drago.

-Tiens, prends-les. Accompagnant sa parole, la jeune femme les tend à Drago.

-Mais et toi ?

-Moi, c'est bon. Et comme ca, si tu es triste tu penseras à la super journée qu'on n'a passé. Lui souri t-elle gentiment.

-Alors, merci. Lui rendant son sourire.

Ils rentrèrent au manoir, Hermione se tourna vers Drago.

-Demain je pars, j'ai adoré mon séjour, merci Drago.

-Moi aussi, j'ai aimé que tu viennes je me suis sentit joyeux.

Drago rangea les affaires qu'il avait acheté, Hermione prépara sa valise, elle partait demain midi.

Ils dinèrent encore une fois sous les rires, puis viens le temps de se dire bonne nuit. Ils se couchèrent tous satisfait de la journée qu'ils avaient passée.

_Vers 11h43, dans la manoir Malfoy…_

L'heure du retour était maintenant arrivé, Hermione serra Drago dans ses bras, elle le remercia de séjour qu'elle avait apprécié.

-Tu sais tu peux revenir quand tu veux ? L'informa le jeune homme.

-Oui, merci mais je pense que l'on ne va pas se voir avant la rentrée car je reste pendant toute les vacances avec ma famille en Australie.

-D'accord, à la rentrée et essaye de m'écrire toute les semaines, d'accord ?

-Oui, j'y penserais. A la rentrée.

Ils se quittèrent, elle transplana directement chez elle et raconta son séjour à sa mère. Lui, monta dans sa chambre, et pensa à la soirée organisée pour son père qui avait lieu après-demain.


	4. La soirée des retrouvailles

_Vers 12h27, dans le manoir Malfoy…_

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que son amie était rentré chez elle. Et le pire, c'était que ce soir, il allait recevoir des personnes qui appréciaient son père.

Malgré la mauvaise journée qu'il allait passer, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa penderie pour trouver un costume correct, pas pour son père mais pour soigner sa propre image. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il en un noir avec de fins traits verts et des plus larges argentés.

Il alla prendre une douche, il se déshabilla et se regarda dans le miroir. Lui qui était si apprécier par les femmes, il n'avait profité de cette adulation. Il s'était réservé pour celle qui qualifiait de petite merveille, la sœur de son meilleure amie, Victoire Zabini, elle avait un an de moins que lui mais elle était aussi réservé et timide qu'une fillette de 10 ans. Il aimait ce trait de caractère.

Il entra dans la douche, se lava et en ressortit. Il enfila un t-shirt noir et un jean. Ensuite, il descendit prendre son déjeuner, il dévora son déjeuner car il s'était levé trop tard pour manger un petit-déjeuner.

Pendant toute l'après-midi, il discuta avec l'amie de sa mère qui avait été nommée organisatrice par le ministre, à propos de la disposition du bar et du buffet. Les invités ne resteraient justes pour faire une sorte de veillée.

_Vers 19h59, dans le manoir Malfoy…_

-Mon petit Drago, tu devrais te préparer, les invités vont ne pas tarder à arriver. Lui rappela Natalie, l'amie de sa mère.

-Oui, je sais j'y vais.

Il monta dans sa chambre, fit une petite toilette et enfila son costume, quand il eut fini il alla rejoindre Natalie finissant quelques préparatifs. Une fois arrivé en bas, la sonnette de la porte retentit et s'en suivit plusieurs arrivées d'invités, que Drago ne connaissait pas tous.

Alors que tout les invités étaient présents, Natalie prit Drago et le conduis au pupitre.

-C'est à toi Drago. Lui lança t-elle. Allez vas-y.

Il toussota fortement pour attirer l'attention des invités, tous s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers lui. Alors, il commença son discours.

«Nous voici réunis pour un dernier au revoir à celui qui fut un père, un fils, un mari et avant tout un homme exceptionnel.

Lucius Malfoy restera dans nos mémoires à tous, cela ne fait aucun doute… »

Pendant son discours, un invité de dernière minute était arrivé discrètement ne voulant pas couper Drago dans son discours.

« Je vous remercie d'être venu ce soir »

A la fin de son discours, Drago releva la tête de son papier et vit que certains pleuraient. Il descendit du pupitre et tout le monde l'applaudit. Il se dirigea vers le balcon, il voulait s'écarter des personnes qui le respectaient au ministère.

Il posa les mains sur la balustrade et baissa la tête.

-Bravo ! Si je te connaissais pas je dirais que tu aimais vraiment ton père, un peu plus est j'aurais pleuré. Fit une voix familière derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance.

-Blaise !

-Où ? Rit-il.

Ils rirent, Drago repensait au faite qu'il l'a déjà faite à Hermione, Blaise était comme lui, c'était son frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

-Alors, on répond plus aux hiboux ?

-Non, désolé mais j'étais en déménagement et j'ai jamais eu le temps de te répondre, et pis j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer mon vieux.

- Bon alors, raconte-la-moi.

-Je quitte Dumstrang pour venir à Poudlard ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

-Euh…Tu vas habiter avec qui et où ?

-Bah, je sais pas mes parents veulent rester là-bas avec Victoire.

-Pourquoi tu n'emménage pas avec moi, après tout le manoir est assez grand pour nous.

-Ouai, t'as raison.

Ils se firent une accolade. Blaise lui raconta sa vie en Bulgarie, les filles, les cours.

Blaise demanda à Drago s'il pouvait envoyer un message à sa mère pour lui dire qu'il savait où il habiter avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Celui-ci accepta et l'emmena dans sa chambre, de là il ouvrit la fenêtre et siffla son hibou.

-Bien, là t'as des parchemins, ici des enveloppes, c'est bon ou ta besoin d'autre chose ? Demanda le blond.

-Non, c'est bon mec.

Il rédigea la lettre qu'il envoya quelques minutes plus tard, puis quand il voulut ranger la plume qu'il avait utilisé, il tomba sur des photos. Il se tourna vers Drago allongé sur son lit.

-Dis Drago, c'est qui cette jolie minette sur ces photos ?

Drago se releva du lit et approcha son regard gris des photos de lui et Hermione prise lors de leur ballade en ville.

-C'est ta copine ? Demanda le beau black avec un sourire malicieux.

-Elle, non c'est une amie, juste une amie.

-Et elle a Poudlard ?

-Oui, c'est une gryffondor. Et l'amie d'Harry Potter.

-Hum…intéressant. Ajouta t-il en regardant la photo d'un œil lubrique. Délicieusement intéressant.

-Tu ne changeras jamais.

-Je serais toujours Blaise Zabini et toi tu seras toujours Drago Malfoy.

Drago fit signe à Blaise de le suivre, celui-ci se leva et le suivit. Drago lui montra une chambre.

-Et voilà, ta chambre mon cher Zabini.

-Merci. Ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai fait un long voyage alors mec, je te dis à demain et bonne nuit ma biche.

-Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Drago se sentait mieux, en peu de temps il avait de nouveau le sourire. Il voulait aller se coucher mais il repensa aux invités en bas, il descendit les marches et vit qu'il ne restait que Natalie.

-Ah, Drago tu tombes bien, les elfes ont finis de ranger et moi je pars. Au revoir mon petit.

-Au revoir Natalie.

Il referma la porte et monta ce coucher.

Cela faisait presque un mois que Blaise avait emménagé, qu'il fallait déjà préparer la rentrée en septième année à Poudlard qui avait lieu la semaine prochaine.

Drago décida d'aller acheter ses fournitures maintenant car à la fin de la semaine, il y aurait trop de monde. Il voulait aller chercher Blaise pour lui proposer d'y aller maintenant, cependant il reçu la visite de son hibou revenant avec une lettre de Hermione, il lui avait vaguement parlé de Blaise, il ouvrit la lettre. Elle disait qu'elle s'était un peu amusée mais qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment sa famille car elle était la seule sorcière et que les autres la laissait un peu à part à cause de cela.

Il rangea la lettre dans le tiroir de son bureau et sortit à la cherche de Blaise. Celui-ci était en train de faire son sport comme tous les matins.

Le jeune homme blond est un peu jaloux de son ami car il était musclé comme il le fallait, il avait un sourire à faire tomber amoureux un chameau, et une facilité à séduire les filles. Bref, il allait être le nouveau chouchou de ces dames à Poudlard.

Après lui avoir proposé Drago lui conseilla d'aller prendre une douche avant d'y aller et ils décidèrent de manger au manoir aussi.

L'après-midi, se passa à faire les boutiques pour cette nouvelle et dernière année à Poudlard. Blaise disait qu'il allait faire partie de l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard, et que grâce à lui ils gagneraient.

Ce qui fit rire Drago, il accompagna Blaise dans le magasin de quidditch, Blaise acheta le dernier balai à la mode « l'éclair de feu ». Il coûtait cher mais les Zabini étaient aussi riche que les Malfoy. Une fois les achats faits, ils rentrèrent au manoir.

Le reste de la semaine passa très vite. On était déjà dimanche et demain, ils prendraient le Poudlard Express pour Poudlard.

Drago fit sa valise et alla dans la chambre de Blaise, il vit celui-ci de battre avec son balai pour qu'il rentre dans sa housse de protection. Drago laissa échapper un rire, Blaise se retourna et dit :

-Au lieu de te moquer, tu pourrais m'aider non ?

-Non. Dit le blond encore en train de rire de son ami.


	5. La rentrée

_Vers 8h43, dans le manoir Malfoy…_

-Bon, Drago bouge tes fesses on va être en retard. Cria Blaise pressé.

-C'est bon, on y va.

Drago pris sa valise et ils transplanèrent dans une ruelle sombre près de la gare.

-Blaise je t'ai jamais vu aussi presser de faire une rentrée, tu es sur que sa va ? demanda le blond inquiet du comportement de son meilleur ami.

-Je vais bien, mais je suis très impatient de voir de nouvelles filles à draguer. Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Drago.

-Ouai, je vois ca. Bon allez, on y va sinon on ne va pas pouvoir prendre un compartiment.

-Ok, allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la gare, il y avait beaucoup de monde comme à chaque rentrée, ils passèrent le mur qui les menaient au quai 9 ¾.

La plupart des étudiants étaient déjà installés dans le train, Drago tira son ami vers la fin du train et ils montèrent dans le dernier compartiment, réservé aux serpentards.

Drago conduit Blaise vers un compartiment vide, durant le chemin menant à ce compartiment nombres des regards se tournèrent vers Blaise, surtout des regards féminins, ce qui fit sourire le beau black.

Une fois installé, Blaise sourit à son ami et lui demanda si toutes les filles étaient comme les serpentards car il serait déçu.

-Pourquoi tu serais déçu ?

-Bah...Elles ont l'air d'être chaudes mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça au niveau physique. Lui avoua Blaise.

-Non, elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça, mais les serpentards, elles, sont toujours prête pour l'action, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dit-il avec pleins de sous-entendus.

Ils rigolèrent mais furent coupés par une fille qui entra dans leur compartiment et leur annonça :

-Salut Drago, puis en se tournant vers Blaise, salut, qui est tu ?

-Pansy, je te présente Blaise, mon meilleur ami d'enfance, et Blaise je te présente Pansy, une sorte de pute spécialement pour les serpentards. Dit Drago, provoquant alors les rires de Blaise et les regards foudroyants de Pansy.

-Pour ton information Drago, cette année j'ai repérer quelqu'un qui n'est pas à serpentard.

-Oh, le pauvre. Ajouta Blaise.

-T'aime faire souffrir les innocents.

-Pfff, bon je venais pour vous dire que l'on bientôt arriver donc commencer à vous changer.

Puis, elle sortit. Blaise tira les rideaux du compartiment et ils commencèrent à se changer. Discutant des uniformes qui m'étaient parfaitement leurs corps musclés à grâce à la pratique du quidditch.

Ils sortirent de leur compartiment, une fois le train stopper. Drago descendit le premier du wagon des serpentards et croisa le regard d'Hermione, qui lui souriait, il lui rendit son sourire. Cet échange fut de courte durée car Harry tira Hermione par la manche et ils se mirent à courir pour attraper une des calèches qui les menaient au château.

Drago, Blaise suivis de Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott se dirigèrent vers une calèche libre, qui une fois chargée se mit en route vers Poudlard.

Blaise dut reconnaître que Poudlard était impressionnant, il avait déjà été surpris en voyant l'immense bâtiment qu'était l'école de sorcellerie Durmstrang où il avait étudié les années auparavant.

Ils arrivèrent près de l'entrée de l'école, Drago raconta quelques informations utiles à Blaise comme éviter la chatte de Rusard, ne pas aller dans les toilettes des filles car il y avait mimi geignarde.

Ils s'assirent immédiatement au centre de la table des serpentards. La table des serdaigles les séparait de celle des gryffondors.

Comme chaque année, Dumbledore se leva et commença son discours.

« Bienvenus à toutes et à tous, avant que l'on répartit les nouveaux élèves et que le banquet ne commence j'aimerai vous dire quelques mots… »

Quand il eût fini son discours, Mc gonagall fit entrer les premières années et fit la répartition des maisons.

-Heureusement que j'avais passé le test du Choixpeau avant la rentrée car sinon j'aurais eu l'air malin avec tous les petits. Confia discrètement Blaise à Drago.

Cette réplique fit sourire le blond.

La voix âgée de Dumbledore résonna dans la pièce :

-Bon appétit, et que le festin apparaisse. Il claqua 3 fois dans ses mains et les tables se remplirent de nourriture.

Tous les élèves mangèrent en silence, à la fin du repas tous allèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

La troupe de Drago marchaient vers les cachots quand celui-ci proposa à Blaise d'aller faire un tour dehors, ils auraient tout le temps de défaire leurs valises.

-Ouai, pourquoi pas ? Répondit le beau black.

-Et en plus, comme je suis le « Prince de serpentards », j'ai le droit à un dortoir privé, et il y a deux lits donc tu viendras t'installer dans ma chambre.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, juste qu'à que Drago se mit à marcher un peu plus vite et s'approcha de 3 personnes.

-Tiens tiens mais c'est Potty, Weasmoche et Hermione. Annonça Drago.

Blaise lui aussi se rapprocha, les trois personnes se retourna et il vit la jeune et jolie sur la photo qui était dans le bureau de Drago.

-Tiens, mais voici la fouine, répond l'un deux.

-Tu te répète Potter.

Blaise comprit qu'il parlait du célèbre Harry Potter, et donc la fille devait être Hermione Granger et l'autre garçon roux était Ron Weasley.

-Arrêtez. Intervenu Hermione. Et, je t'ai jamais vu, qui est-tu ? demanda t-elle à Blaise en lui souriant poliment.

-Ah, lui c'est mon ami d'enfance, Blais…, répondit Drago.

Il fut coupé par Blaise s'avançant pour s'adresser directement à Hermione.

-Salut, je m'appelle Blaise Zabini, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur qui n'est j'échappai pas à Hermione rougissant légèrement.

Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle accepta en se présentant.

-Salut, moi je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

-Enchanté Hermione, dit-il en embrassant sa main.

Cette situation mettait mal à l'aise Harry, Ron et Drago. Harry toussota.

-Et moi je suis son meilleur ami, Harry Potter.

-Ron Weasley. Ajouta Ron.

Ils s'échangèrent une poignée de main, et Harry ajouta :

-Bon, nous devons retourner à notre dortoir.

Mais avant qu'ils s'éloignent, Blaise se retourna vers eux, et prononça pour Hermione :

-A plus tard, ma belle.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et alla rejoindre Harry et Ron, qui étaient déjà partis.

Blaise se tourna alors vers Drago, qui avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Quoi ? demanda Blaise avec lui aussi un sourire mais ravi.

-Non, rien. C'est juste que tu commences déjà.

-Et alors ?

-Je t'adore mec, tu es mon frère mais si tu l'a fais souffrir, je t'en voudrais comme même un peu car elle est sympa et compréhensive, alors lui broie pas le cœur.

-Ouai, ne t'inquiète pas. En tout cas, l'année commence vraiment bien, j'aime cette école.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit au début.

Ils rigolèrent, puis au bout de quelques heures passé à visiter le parc de Poudlard, ils décidèrent de rentrer pour ranger leurs affaires, et ne voulant plus sortir à cause de la fatigue, ils se couchèrent sans dîner.


	6. L'arrangement

_Vers 8h32, dans la chambre des Princes de Serpentards…_

Une semaine venait déjà de passer, aujourd'hui les Gryffondors avaient cours de potion avec Rogue, mais ils allaient devoir surtout supporter les Serpentards, avec qui ils avaient cours toute l'année.

Mais pour l'instant, un certain blond était encore aux pays des songes, cela n'allait pas durer longtemps, quelqu'un tira soudainement les rideaux protégeant la chambre des rayons du soleil.

-Ah, fermez les rideaux. Hurla le dormeur à moitié réveillé.

-Non, il faut que tu te lève.

Drago leva la tête vers la personne qui avait ouvert les rideaux et qui venait tout juste de lui répondre, il ne vit qu'un corps d'homme entouré d'un halo de lumière.

-C'est toi mon dieu ? Demanda Drago malicieusement.

-Oui mais tu peux m'appeler Blaise. Répondit ironiquement Blaise. Allez, debout on a potion dans un peu moins d'une demi –heure.

Voyant le blondinet ne bouger d'un pouce, Blaise tira sa couette et lui hurla dans les oreilles :

-DEBOUT !

-Ouais, une seconde.

Drago se leva et alla dans la salle de bain non sans pester après son ami et de ses manières brutales concernant le réveil. Il entra dans la douche et en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, prêt et habillé.

-Ca y est je suis prêt, on peut aller déjeuner.

-Super, allez Dragounet sois pas de mauvaise humeur.

-La ferme Blaise.

Ils sortirent des cachots puis se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Blaise s'installa dos au mur avec comme voisin d'en face Drago, lui permettant d'observer la salle discrètement.

-Dis Drago, on peut se mettre avec qui on veut en cours ?

-Bien sûr mais pendant les cours la classe se divise toujours en deux, les Serpentards d'un côté et les autres maisons de l'autre.

-Mais en potion, c'est pareil ?

-Pas vraiment, quand un élève me fait chier, je dis à Rogue de le mettre avec son pire ennemi et voilà.

-Cruel mais génial ! Murmura le beau Zabini. On pourrait le voir avant les cours ?

-Toi t'as un plan. Ouais, on finit vite-fais de déjeuner et on va le voir.

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement, et s'en allèrent à la rencontre du directeur de la maison verte et argent. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de classe et le trouva feuilletant un livre.

-Professeur ?

-Ah, Malfoy, et son ami Zabini. Répondit Rogue. Que voulez-vous ?

Blaise prit la parole, demandant au professeur s'il pouvait au prochain cours le placer à côté d'Hermione Granger. Celui-ci réfléchis et répondit aux élèves :

-C'est d'accord, à partir du prochain cours je vous placerai à côté de Mademoiselle Granger dit-il avec un certain dégout, et vous Mr Malfoy où voulez-vous être placé ?

-Eh bien, euh…placer moi à côté de Théodore Nott.

-Très bien, ce sera fait pour le prochain cours, donc jeudi.

-Merci professeur, répondirent en chœur Drago et Blaise.

Ils sortirent, et s'installa dans le couloir en attendant le début des cours. Ils avaient 4 heures de cours de potion par semaine, le mardi de 9h à 11h et le jeudi de 13h à 15h. Ils discutèrent des cours de la semaine, quand ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie et quelques minutes après par les élèves arrivant pour le cours de potion. Ils se levèrent, et se mirent du côté où étaient tous les Serpentards, en face d'eux il y avait les élèves de Gryffondors. Blaise était concentrer à ranger son emploi du temps dans son sac, qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami s'éloigner vers une fille de Gryffondor, il éprouva un peu de colère envers lui car il ne l'avait même pas prévenu, il le rejoigna, et vit la jeune et jolie fille avec qui il parlait. Il en oublia la rancune qu'il avait éprouvé quelques instants avant.

-Ouais, ca va, et toi ? Demanda Drago à la fille en question.

-Bien, c'est sûr que les cours de potion ne m'enchantent pas mais ca va. Lui répond t-elle tout en souriant.

-Salut Hermione. Annonça Blaise venant juste d'arriver à leur hauteur.

-Ah, salut Blaise. Ca va ?

-Parfaitement bien.

-Tiens, Malfoy. S'interposa Ron entre Hermione et Drago.

-Weasley, Potter. Dit Drago.

-Malfoy, répondit le Survivant, et bonjour Blaise, c'est ça ?

-Bonjour. Salua poliment Blaise.

Il était temps de rentrer en classe comme Rogue le fit remarquer aux Gryffondors et au passage leur enleva quelques points.

Rogue pour commencer, leur expliqua le programme de cette année, et leur donna tout de suite du travail à faire. Aujourd'hui la potion à faire était une potion assez facile sauf bien sûr pour Neville.

Hermione s'était placé avec Harry, et Ron était avec Lavande. Quant à lui, Blaise était avec Drago.

Le temps imparti était fini, le moment du jugement et de l'attribution des notes était arrivé.

La potion devait être un liquide violet-rose, et devait avoir une odeur de citron. Pour la plupart, leur potion valait seulement un des deux correct, celle de Neville et Andrew Kirke, un autre élève de Gryffondor, était marron et dure comme de la pierre. Celle de Ron et Lavande était grise mais elle était liquide. Celle de Harry et Hermione, était violette et liquide, c'était sans doute la meilleure mais celle de Blaise et Drago était rose et liquide. Elles étaient toutes aussi parfaites mais tout le monde pensait qu'il allait récompenser que les Serpentards, mais il donna la meilleure note aux deux équipes.

Le cours était fini, et tous se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leurs repas du midi.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, le soir au dîner Hermione et ses amis rigolaient d'une des nombreuses blagues de Dean et Seamus, au loin un Serpentard regardait la scène.

_Hermione, ma jolie, tu seras à moi, et je pourrais te sentir, te serrer dans mes bras, te caresser et t'embrasser._

Il fût coupé dans ses réflexions par Drago.

-Quoi, tu disais quoi Drago ?

-Je te demandais de me passer la part de gâteau là-bas, mais je vois que tu es préoccupé par une belle lionne.

-Oh désolé, tiens. Il lui fit passer le plat. Dit, Drago tu pourrais m'aider à l'avoir près de moi ?

- Tu ne lui feras pas trop mal ? demanda Drago un morceau de gâteau dans la bouche.

-Non, t'inquiète, mais tu m'aiderais ?

-Oui, et j'ai déjà un plan.

**MelleMalfoyZabini**


	7. La patience, ça je connais pas

Hermione et ses amis dînaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur, elle tourna la tête vers la table des serpentards et vit Drago lui faire signe de sortir. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amies disant qu'elle devait aller chercher un livre très important à la bibliothèque et sortit de la Grande Salle.

Elle vit Blaise accompagné de Drago, elle se dirigea vers eux et vers la sortie. Drago, se retourna et la vit.

-Qu'est qu'il y a ? Demanda la jeune fille à son ami.

-Au rien de spécial, mais je me demandais si tu voulais venir passer une soirée tranquille avec moi, Blaise et quelques amis.

Avait-il à peine finit sa phrase, qu'Hermione le regarda avec des yeux soupçonneux, il rajouta aussitôt :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aucun piège, comme quand je t'ai invité cet été.

Elle semblait réfléchir, puis releva la tête vers eux.

-C'est d'accord, où, quand et à quelle heure, et cela doit être secret ?

-C'est génial, dit Drago, eh bien, dans notre grande chambre à moi et Blaise, vendredi, vers 20h30.

-Voudrait mieux que ce soit secret, car vois-tu tes amis ont un peu de mal à accepter ton amitié avec Drago, alors à aller passer une soirée au milieu « du repère des serpents » comme ils le disent. Intervenait, pour la première fois depuis cette proposition, Blaise.

-Tu as raison. Avoua Hermione. Très bien, alors j'ai hâte d'y être. Bonne nuit les garçons.

-Bonne nuit, lui répondirent les garçons la voyant s'éloigner en faisant des petits sauts.

-Et voilà, maintenant il faut le dire à Théodore pour qui nous aide pour le plan. Dit discrètement Drago à Blaise.

Les deux serpentards se dirigèrent vers les cachots avec un plan en tête. Arrivé là-bas, ils rentrèrent et dans la salle commune décorée de vert et d'argent, des serpentards, ils aperçurent Nott au fond de la salle près de la bibliothèque.

-Nott ! S'exclama Drago.

-Drago ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Eh bien, t'as vu la petite soirée tranquille que l'on voulait passer à la fin de la semaine ? Je crois que l'on va avoir un invité de plus. Répondit Drago.

-Plus précisément, UNE invitée. Ajouta Blaise.

-Qui ? Je n'espère pas ce pot de colle de Pansy !

-Non, Hermione Granger. Dit Drago simplement.

Les yeux de Nott devenaient aussi gros que des soucoupes.

-La Sang-de-B….

Il ne put ajouter autre chose que Blaise l'attrapa au cou et le plaqua contre la rangée de livres derrière Théodore Nott.

-Tu l'a traite encore une fois de ça et là il n'y aura pas Drago pour m'empêcher de te frapper. Hurla Blaise.

Le peu d'élèves présents dans la salle se retournèrent vers le petit groupe.

-Blaise, c'est bon il a compris. Dit Drago, puis en se retournant vers le reste de la salle, Allez vous coucher !

Les élèves ne discuta pas les ordres du blond, alors que Blaise lâcha Nott, celui-ci se massa la gorge.

-Désolé, Zabini.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on disait…Ah, oui ! Elle va venir et on fera un petit jeu. Changea de sujet Drago.

-Ok, quel jeu ? Demanda Nott.

Les cours de mercredi matin passa rapidement, et Blaise passa presque la moitié des cours a penser à vendredi et à sa lionne préférée.

_Vers 14h22, Devant la grande porte de Poudlard…_

Un groupe de septième année s'était formé autour de Mc gonagal, celle-ci ramassait les autorisations de sortie pour Pré-au-lard. Aujourd'hui, Ron avait choisit de rester avec Harry, alors que Hermione et Ginny, elles voulaient acheter quelques nouveaux vêtements.

-C'est bon, j'ai toutes les autorisations ? Demanda Mc gonagal. Alors, nous pouvons y aller.

Ils commencèrent à marcher, tranquillement et dans le calme, non sans discutions.

-Dit Hermione, pourquoi tu vas à la bibliothèque vendredi soir ?

-Ginny, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était parce que je voulais avancer mes devoirs et passer mon week-end tranquillement. Répondit celle-ci.

-Oui, mais tu pourrais y aller avant.

-C'est vrai. Mais c'est plus tranquille le vendredi soir. Dit Hermione légèrement gêné de devoir mentir à sa meilleure amie.

-Hermione, tu as l'air mal à l'aise, je sais donc que tu mens. Ne me dis pas que tu as un petit-ami secret ?

-Chut, c'est pas ça, bon je vais devoir tout te raconter.

-Je veux tout savoir !

-Allons boire une Bière au Beurre et je te raconterais.

-C'est partit ! S'enjoua Ginny.

Elles s'installèrent au fond de la petite maisonnette qu'était le bar, et Hermione lui raconta son amitié avec Drago, le visage de son ami changait souvent d'expression, quelques fois, de la surprise, de l'hilarité, de la compréhension. Puis, elle lui raconta son invitation pour cette petite soirée de vendredi. Ginny proposa à Hermione d'aller acheter une tenue « cool », celle-ci accepta ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait mettre.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la boutique « Les doigts de fées », Ginny jeta Hermione dans une des cabines et lui apporta une tonne de vêtements. Hermione les tria en 3 catégories, les plus provocants, les vêtements pour celle qui ne veulent pas se mettre en valeur, et les parfaits.

Elle en essaya une dizaine, elle sortit de la cabine vêtue d'un short bleu marine qui était d'une longueur parfaite, il s'arrêta entre le genou et les hanches, elle portait une chemise à carreaux bleus et blancs, en dessus d'un marcel blanc. Ces vêtements lui donnait un genre décontracté et classe.

Une fois le shopping terminé, elles décidèrent de retourner boire un chocolat chaud cette fois. Quand elles entrèrent, Hermione remarqua aussitôt un homme noir accompagné d'un homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, au milieu de la pièce. Mais, elle et Ginny s'installèrent à la même table que la dernière fois.

Ginny lui racontait ses vacances en Russie avec sa famille, Ron qui avait eu les oreilles gelés, Fred et George qui avaient eux, fait éclater un énorme pétard sur la chapka d'un aristocrate russe. Sur ces anecdotes, la jolie brune éclata de rire, d'un rire cristallin.

Un peu plus loin, deux hommes la regardaient d'amusement.

-Au faite, Blaise, dimanche c'est notre premier match, et en plus contre gryffondor, tu vas voir Harry Potter est très rapide.

-Ouais, mais moi je suis le jeune espoir de Dumstrang, en tant que poursuiveur. Répondit son ami avec fierté.

Il était déjà l'heure du retard, ils repartirent vers le château.

_Jeudi, vers 8h57, dans la salle commune des gryffondor…_

Deux garçons sortaient de leur dortoir, en bas deux filles les attendaient impatiemment.

-Ah bah quand même ! S'énerva l'une d'entre elles. On a faillit croire que vous vous étiez recouchés.

-Désolé Mione, mais tu connais Ron, il ne retrouvait pas son tablier de botanique. Dit Harry.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, mon fréro ! Ajouta Ginny amusé de la tête que faisait son frère.

Celui-ci ronchonnait « Bah, c'est bon c'est pas de ma faute, je le paume toujours…. ».

-Bon, allons en cours avant que Chourave nous attrape. Dit Hermione.

-Ta raison Hermione, sinon elle va nous faire nettoyer les serres ! Beurk, il doit y avoir pleins de bestioles ! S'écœura Harry.

Ils quittèrent leur salle commune en courant, Ginny le quitta au détour d'un couloir. Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent cependant juste à temps avant que leur professeur de botanique n'apparaisse de son bureau.

-Bonjour, fit le professeur.

-Bonjour. Lui répond toute la classe.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre comment pousse la sifflette, et comment on peut nous-mêmes la cultivée. Annonça le professeur.

Les élèves se regardèrent, se demandant se que pouvait être la sifflette.

-Quelqu'un sait ce qu'est la sifflette ? Mademoiselle Granger ? Demanda le professeur Chourave, sûr que la jeune fille le saurait.

Mais au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche, elle vit une main se lever, elle détourna son attention de son professeur pour se porter sur cette main et son propriétaire. C'était lui.

-Oui, Mr Zabini. Dit Chourave.

-Eh bien, madame, la sifflette est une plante que l'on trouve dans les régions où la température approche les -10°C à 0°C, commença Blaise, cependant…

-On peut la cultiver avec de simples sorts de température. Termina Hermione, émerveillé de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi cultivé qu'elle.

-Tout à fait Melle Granger et Mr Zabini.

Blaise avait le regard fixé vers Hermione, il sourit la voyant heureuse que le professeur approuve ce qu'elle avait dit. Tous les autres élèves étaient sous le choc, pour une fois Hermione n'avait pas répondu la première.

Le professeur les rappela à la réalité en tapant 3 fois dans ses mains, une fois toute l'attention revenu à elle et commença à dicter son cours sur la sifflette.

-Bien, placez-vous par deux et commencer à lire les instructions au tableau.

Commença alors, un remue-ménage, les élèves se placèrent tous par deux, Ron avait presque supplié Harry de le laisser se mettre avec Hermione, car elle réussissait toujours les manipulations.

Harry, lui se mit avec Dean Thomas. D'un côté les gryffondors et de l'autres les serpentars, ils ne se mélangeaient jamais. Et comme d'habitude, Blaise et Drago se mirent ensemble, on les surnommait « Les Princes des serpents ».

Tous commencèrent leur travail, et celui-ci était plutôt facile, après tout il fallait mettre une graine de sifflette au fond d'un pot, prononcé quelques sorts et on avait une sifflette toute neuve.

-Hermione, il nous faut du glacéau, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Ron.

-La sifflette vit dans des endroits où il fait froid et donc tout est gelé, et le glacéau, c'est un liquide qui est entre la glace et la terre. Lui répondit Hermione.

-Ah, d'accord. Dit le rouquin. Et je trouve ça où moi ?

-Laisse, je vais en trouver, en attendant regarde les sorts que l'on doit faire.

Puis, elle se dirigea vers la réserve où étaient exposés des centaines de fioles avec toutes des couleurs différentes. Hermione se pencha, pour voir les fioles du bas, sûr qu'elle ne serait pas en haut. Elle ne vit pas arriver un beau serpentard, il se pencha à son tour. Elle fit un sursaut quand elle l'aperçut.

-Je t'ai fait peur ? Demanda le beau black.

-Oui, un peu mais c'est parce que je ne t'avais pas vu. Lui sourit-elle.

-Je cherche le glacéau, tu sais où est ce qu'il est rangé ?

-Je le recherche aussi. Ah, le voilà. Elle saisit la fiole, et la tendit à Blaise. Tiens, sert toi et passe moi la après.

-Non, sert toi d'abord. Lui répondit poliment le serpentard. Honneur aux femmes.

-Non, vas-y et puis, honneur aux nouveaux.

-J'ai une autre idée. Il saisit une fiole vide et la remplit à moitié de glacéau. Et voilà, moitié-moitié.

-Merci.

Puis, ils se séparèrent. Chacun retournant auprès de ses amis, elle, se remit directement au travail. Quant à lui, il rêvassait, et Drago le remarqua.

-Patience, encore un jour, et tu pourrais vraiment l'approcher. Lui souffla Drago.

-La patience, ça je ne connais pas.

**Ooouuuhh, un serpentard étant attiré par une gryffondor !**

**Pffuiii, cette semaine a été hyper fatigante ! J'ai eu des interros presque tous les jours et dans toutes les matières ! Atroce !**

**Bon, ne vous inquiéter pas je ne devrais pas mettre longtemps à publier le chapitre suivant !**

**xoxo**

**MelleMalfoyZabini**


	8. Le jeu

_Dans la Grande Salle, vers 19h49…_

Tous les élèves étaient heureux, car demain serait le dernier jour avant le weekend. A la table des lionceaux, le trio d'or et Ginny dînaient tranquillement, quand la voix douce et chaleureuse du directeur s'éleva faisant taire toutes les discussions.

-Chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous annoncer qu'il y aura un bal de rentrée, je sais que la rentrée est bientôt passée mais cela vous a permis de faire de nouvelles connaissances. Il aura lieu Mercredi prochain, cela vous laisse le temps aux jeunes hommes de faire leurs propositions. Annonça Dumbledore tout content de voir des élèves aux mines réjouis. Bien, après cette annonce, je vous laisse rejoindre vous dortoirs respectifs, et bonne nuit.

Les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs maisons, sauf les héros de gryffondor, qui attendaient que la foule d'élèves passent, et les deux serpentards, qui avaient eut la même idée.

-Alors Blaise ? Demanda malicieusement Drago à son meilleur ami.

-Quoi ?

-Et bah, tu vas l'inviter ?

-Peut être tout dépend de demain, si j'arrive à lui montrer que je suis quelqu'un de bien, car elle est intelligente, elle se méfie.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Approuva Drago.

-Et toi ? T'y vas avec qui ?

-Et bien, j'irai avec Pansy, car c'est la seule fille qui ne soit pas raide dingue de moi ! Dit Drago ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de rire.

-Oui, mais tu oublie qu'il y a aussi Hermione, elle ne craque pas sur toi.

Ils rigolèrent, passèrent devant les gryffondors, et montèrent vers leur maison.

-Et, Hermione tu vas y aller avec qui ? Demanda Ron.

-Je sais pas, je suppose que Harry va y aller avec Ginny, donc je ne sais vraiment pas. Répondit Hermione, puis elle regarda Ron celui-ci était hésitant. Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

-Eh bien, il y a un nouveau qui a le béguin pour toi. Avoua Ron.

-Ah bon, lequel ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

-Il s'appelle Axel Gap, il est à serdaigle, et il bave littéralement sur toi et toi, tu n'as rien vu ?

-Non, désolé. Avoua t-elle avec un air désolé.

Ils allèrent se coucher, Hermione était heureuse, il y avait quelqu'un qui l'avait remarqué.

_Vers 9h23, pendant le cours de Défenses contre les forces du Mal…_

-Taisez-vous, et asseyiez- vous. Pria Remus Lupin, ayant repris le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal.

Les élèves turent, et se placèrent où ils voulaient. Et bien sûr le trio d'or toujours à côté.

Le cours passa très vite, trop vite pour les gryffondors, car les cours avec Lupin étaient amusants. L'heure du déjeuner était arrivée, tous les élèves se précipitaient vers la Grande Salle, Hermione et Ron étaient maintenant assis depuis au moins une dizaine de minutes déjà et Harry avait dit qu'il avait oublié un livre dans son dortoir, et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Alors Ron se leva, et alla voir si tout allait bien, à peine il était arrivé à la porte, que Harry apparu, et l'entraîna avec lui.

Ginny apparu, elle aussi quelques secondes après, toute rouge et avec un sourire énorme.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu as pour sourire autant ? Demanda Hermione mi-amusée mi-curieuse.

-Harrym'. Dit-elle toute excitée.

-Tu peux répéter doucement s'il te plaît ?

-Harry, Hermione…il m'a…demandé d'aller au bal avec lui !

-C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial. Répondit Hermione heureuse pour son amie, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour.

-Oui, mais j'ai pas de robe, OH mon dieu j'ai pas de robe. Commença à paniquer Ginny. Hermy, qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

-T'inquiète, je connais des sorts, on s'en fera des personnelles.

-Youpi, mais et toi ? t'y vas avec qui ?

-Eh bah, il paraît qu'un garçon voudrait y aller avec moi, alors j'attends qu'il me demande, et si il ne me le demande pas c'est moi qui lui demandera car je raterais pour rien au monde, toi et Harry danser ensemble.

Elle rigola devant sa meilleure amie, qui n'avait jamais été aussi contente.

C'était l'heure où les autres élèves avaient divination, elle n'aimait pas cette matière trop approximative pour elle. Elle décida de se préparer pour ce soir tranquillement.

Elle arrivait vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame, quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras, elle se retourna et vit un garçon blond, c'était Axel Gap, le fameux garçon qui voulait l'inviter.

-Salut Axel. Commença Hermione.

-Salut, Hermione. Répondit timidement le blond.

Les deux se regardèrent dans un silence gêné, Hermione décida de couper cour à ce silence.

-Ca va ?

-Bien, et toi ?

-Bien.

Encore un autre silence s'installa.

-Bon, bah je dois aller dans ma salle commune car j'ai oublié… .

-Attends ! Cria Axel la retenant par le bras. Attends, je me demandais si tu voulais que l'on fasse notre exposé sur les poissons carnivores de Hagrid ensemble ?

-Euh…D'accord, mais si je fais pas le travail toute seule. Souria Hermione.

Il lui sourit avec un sourire charmeur à faire tomber, il commença à partir sans cesser arrêter de sourire, et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retourna et ajouta d'un ton tout aussi charmeur :

-Super, alors à 17h devant la bibliothèque ?

-D'accord.

Elle lui souria et se dirigea vers son dortoir, lui retourna vers la Grande Salle. Elle entra dans sa salle commune, puis dans sa chambre, où elle prit quelques affaires, et alla dans la salle de bain.

_{Pensées d'Hermione}_

_Bon, je vais prendre une petite douche, et après j'irais à la bibliothèque pour le devoir avec Axel, d'ailleurs, il est pas mal ce garçon, blond, yeux marrons ou plutôt noisette comme moi, un sourire charmeur, bref un canon ce mec ! Oh la, Hermione reprends toi ma vieille._

Elle se lava les cheveux, ceux-ci étaient devenus lisse et soyeux grâce aux sorts de Ginny, s'habilla et chercha alors une tenue assez « cool » pour ce soir. Elle avait choisi un jean bleu foncé avec un haut sans manche bleu marine laissant voir ses épaules et ses omoplates dorées par le bronzage de l'été, des petites tennis, cet ensemble pourtant simple rendait parfaitement sur elle.

Elle regarda ca montre et vit qu'il était déjà 16h57, elle attrapa quelques parchemins neufs et sa plume, les fourra dans son sac préalablement sauvagement vidé sur son lit, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque à toute vitesse. Quand, elle arriva, elle le vit se tenant contre le mur, alors elle alla vers lui, essoufflée par ce marathon à travers les couloirs de Poudlard.

-Désolé, mais j'ai pas vu l'heure. S'excusa t-elle.

-C'est pas grave, allez respire un coup et viens.

Elle lui obéit et ils s'installèrent dans un coin assez discret de la bibliothèque. Et, commencèrent les recherches sur des poissons carnivores.

Ils travaillèrent tout en riant, puis vint l'heure où ils devaient se séparer pour aller manger avec leurs maisons respectives, mais avant qu'elle ne parte, il lui annonça timidement :

-Hermione, tu voudrais aller avec moi au bal de dimanche ?

Ils avaient raison, ses amis avaient souvent raison.

-D'accord.

-Super, alors je t'attendrais vers 20h10 devant la Grande Salle.

-Okay.

Puis, ils se séparèrent, Axel, lui était tout sourire, elle était heureuse mais certainement moins heureux que lui.

A peine, fut-elle assise à sa table, que Ginny la bombarda de questions.

-Hermione, il paraît que tu avais un rendez-vous avec Axel Gap, vous vous êtes embrassés ? Vous sortez ensemble ?

- Ginny, laisse-la respirer. Dit Ron.

-D'abord, on est juste allé travailler à la bibliothèque pour le devoir de Hagrid, sur les poissons carnivores.

-Ouais, c'est ça, mon œil que vous avez travaillez. Dit Harry.

-Non, moi je crois en Hermione, elle n'est pas stupide. Contredit Ron.

-Merci Ron.

-Mais de rien, ma petite Hermione, sache que j'ai confiance en toi.

-Ron, tu es sûr que ca va ? Car, là tu me fais peur.

-Non, c'est juste que sa Lav-lav de copine lui ait dit de faire plus confiance. Avoua Ginny, tout en se moquant de son frère qui était devenu tout rouge.

-Ah ! Je comprends mieux.

Un fou rire se déclara, et le reste du repas se déroula, comme d'habitude, dans la bonne humeur. De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, deux serpentards discutaient.

-Drago, pourquoi tu sors pas avec une fille, non mais c'est vrai quoi ? Toi et moi, on est les deux beaux gosses de Poudlard, la moitié des filles rêverait de sortir avec nous, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu sors avec personne.

-…

-Allez quoi, dis moi…Non, attends…tu as déjà quelqu'un en vue ?

Le teint de Drago vira légèrement au rose.

-Ah, alors c'est qui ?

-Je peux pas te le dire.

-Bon, d'accord mais promets moi que dès que tu seras prêt, tu me le diras en premier ?

-D'abord, je pense que la première personne sera la fille, mais je te promets que tu seras le deuxième.

Blaise fit semblant d'être très ému, et versa une fausse larme.

-Ca me touche beaucoup. Mentit Blaise.

-Allez arrête, alors pour ce soir, t'es prêt ?

-Ouais, Nott arrivera avant elle, et participera au jeu puis feintera qu'il serait fatiguer, et nous laissera avec elle.

-Parfait.

Le dîner se termina, et les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs.

_Vers 20h25, dans le dortoir n°2 des filles dans la maison de Gryfondor…_

Ca y est, dans 5 minutes, elle devait rentrer dans l'antre des serpents. En attendant, elle se prépara avec l'aide de Ginny.

-Tu devrais mettre du bleu foncé sur tes paupières, et du gloss transparent, je pense que ca t'iras bien. Lui conseilla Ginny.

-D'accord.

Ginny avait un don pour toujours savoir comment il faut s'habiller.

Hermione regarda alors sa montre, et elle vit avec stupeur qu'elle allait être en retard si elle ne partait pas maintenant. Elle attrapa sa petite sacoche, qu'elle adorait beaucoup, elle était noire avec ses initiales en or _H__&__G_. elle entendit Ginny lui souhaiter bonne chance, et elle sortit de sa salle commune.

Elle courait à travers les couloirs, pour enfin arriver aux cachots, là elle se trouva bête de ne pas avoir demandé le mot de passe à Drago. Mais, elle entendit un bruit sourd, elle releva la tête, et vit un torse musclé, c'était celui de Blaise.

-Salut beauté. Salua Blaise, tout content.

-Euh… . Elle prit légèrement une teinte rosée. Salut !

-Entre, je t'en pris.

Elle entra dans la salle commune des serpentards, cette salle était peut-être moins chaleureuse que celle des gryffondors mais elle était luxueuse, elle était aux couleurs de leur maison, vert et argent. Il y avait 3 portes, une qui menait aux dortoirs des filles, une autre qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons, et une autre où était marqué en argent _Dortoir des Princes_.

Blaise, pour la faire avancer, mit une de ses mains dans le dos de son dos, sur les reins. Elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Il lui ouvrit la porte, elle pénétra dans la chambre, à l'intérieur il y avait Drago et Théodore Nott.

Elle alla les rejoindre, s'assit par terre, c'est alors que Drago lui adressa un sourire et lui tendit une bouteille, qui devait être sans doute du Whisky-Pur-Feu.

-T'en veux ? Demanda Drago à l'attention d'Hermione.

-Oui mais un peu.

-Tiens, et au faite je te présente Théodore Nott.

Elle bu une petite gorgée du liquide, puis se salua d'un petit signe de la main le garçon que Drago lui présentait.

-Salut, Théodore.

-Salut Hermione, et je préfère que l'on m'appelle Nott car Théodore sa fait moche.

-Alors d'accord Nott.

Blaise s'installa à côté d'elle, ils rigolèrent sur les blagues ou anecdotes de Blaise. Il était déjà 21h46, le temps passait si vite, alors Drago proposa de faire un jeu.

-D'accord. Répondirent les deux autres serpentards.

-OK, à quel jeu va t-on jouer ?

-Huumm…Pourquoi pas action/vérité ?

Les 3 acquiescèrent, Drago alors prit une bouteille vide, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup bu car chacun voulait pas passer leur samedi matin entre les toilettes et leurs lits, et la plaça au milieu du cercle qu'ils avaient formé.

-Vous êtes prêt ? C'est parti. Annonça Drago, Il tourna la bouteille et après quelques secondes, celle-ci s'arrêta en face de Blaise. C'est toi qui commence Blaise.

-D'accord, alors…je commence par…Hermione.

-Oui ?

-Action ou vérité ? Demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire malicieux.

-Euh…Vérité pour commencer.

-Très bien, alors ma petite Hermione, es-tu déjà sortit avec quelqu'un ? On va commencer doucement d'abord.

-Oui, et c'était en quatrième année avec Krum.

-KRUM, ce mammouth ? S'objecta Blaise. Toi avec lui, non t'es trop bien pour ce crétin.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu étais à Dumstrang, pourtant il avait l'air de plaire à tout le monde ? Dit Hermione.

-Non, ceux qui l'aimais jouer la comédie, car c'était un des meilleurs joueurs de Quitdich comme moi.

-Bon, c'est à moi, alors Drago, action ou vérité ? Annonça Hermione.

-Action.

-Alors, tu dois imiter Rogue pendant 5 minutes. C'est facile, vous les serpentards vous le connaissez bien.

-Ok. Il se leva, redressa le dos, fit une mine dégouté, et se dirigea vers la petite troupe. Je vois que ne travaillez pas, très bien, Mademoiselle Granger vous me ferez un parchemin sur comment fabriquer cette potion, et à quoi elle sert.

Ils durent avouer qu'il l'imiter bien, pendant cette démonstration de Drago, le beau métis s'était discrètement rapproché. Leurs corps étaient séparés de quelques centimètres.

-Merci, je sais que je suis parfait ! Dit Drago. Très bien, je choisis Nott, mon petit Nott, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Ok, alors est-ce que tu es encore puceau ? Si non, avec qui ?

Hermione aurait normalement gênée, mais elle avait eu discussion avec ses parents là-dessus, alors plus rien ne pouvait la gêner.

-Non, je ne suis pu puceau, et c'était avec Daphnée Greengrass.

-Greengrass ? Comme Astoria ? S'objecta Blaise.

-Oui, mais sa sœur ne lui ressemble en rien. Intervenait Nott. Sa sœur, s'est un thon, elle est conne comme un manche à balai, alors que Daphnée, elle est jolie, et intelligente.

-Bref, c'est à toi Nott. Les coupa Hermione.

-Oui, alors…Hermione, action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Roule une pelle à un des garçons présents dans cette pièce. Annonça Nott.

Drago regarda Blaise, celui-ci lui adressa un petit clin d'œil que, heureusement, la belle ne vit pas.

-Ok. Dit-elle sans plus de motivation, elle n'avait jamais embrassé avec la langue, avec Victor, ils s'embrassaient sur les lèvres, juste des petits baisers chastes.

Il fallait qu'elle choisisse un des garçons, déjà elle n'embrassera pas Nott, elle ne le connaissait pas assez, puis Drago, cela ne l'a dérangerait pas, et enfin Blaise, lui c'était le garçon qui lui tentait le plus. Cependant, elle voulut jouer un peu avec eux, alors elle se dirigea vers Nott. Blaise regarda Hermione, puis Drago avec des gros yeux. Elle, arriva tout près du jeune Théodore, puis à la dernière minute, se tourna vers le métis. Quand, il vu qu'elle changeait de direction, il souri discrètement.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, elle posa ses mains autour du cou du beau métis, lui posa les siennes sur la taille de la jeune fille. Elle approcha ses lèvres, frôla celles de Blaise, un frisson l'a parcourait, ils commencèrent à se serrer l'un contre l'autre, et Blaise captura ses lèvres, les léchant comme pour lui demander si il pouvait entrer, elle les entrouvrit, et c'est alors que commença un long et langoureux baiser. Il menait la danse, mais une fois habituée, elle prit le dessus. Blaise ne se sentait pas plus, il avait complètement oublié qu'il y avait des personnes autour d'eux.

Elle décrocha la première ses lèvres, puis alla se rassie à sa place, légèrement rose, lui reprenait doucement son souffle, jamais il s'était senti aussi bien avec une fille.

Les autres étaient abasourdis. Drago reprit vite ses esprits, et dit :

-Eh bien, ca c'est une pelle !

Ils rirent tous, puis le silence revint.

-Et Nott, tu ne devais pas te coucher tôt, car t'avais une punition à faire.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, bon je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Ils le saluèrent, celui-ci disparut derrière la porte d'entrée.

-Bon, comme nous avons une personne en moins, nous devons relancer la bouteille. Annonça Blaise.

Drago plaça la bouteille vide au milieu, et la fit tourner. Elle s'arrêta vers Drago.

-Alors, euh…Hermione, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité. Répondit celle-ci encore le teint rosé.

-Très bien, avec qui vas-tu au bal dimanche ?

-J'y vais avec Axel Gap, un serdaigle.

-Oh, d'accord. Ajouta Blaise un peu déçu.

Elle regarda sa montre, elle affichait 22h56, il était tard, elle devait rentrer.

-Je suis désolé, mais il est tard, et demain je dois me lever tôt. Je ferais mieux de rentrer.

-Oh non, il va déjà être 23 heures, fais chier, bon, je vais t'accompagner, Blaise tu peux ranger, s'il te plaît. Proposa Drago.

-Merci, Drago. Répondit Hermione.

Ils sortirent des cachots, pour ce rendre devant le tableau de Grosse Dame.

-Bonne nuit, ma petite Hermione. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, comme il l'aurait fait à une petite sœur.

-Bonne nuit.

Elle se coucha, et dormit directement.

Alors que, la chambre des Princes de serpentard, l'un d'eux n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

**Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long de ceux que j'ai écris, ouais je sais il n'est pas très long mais j'ai l'habitude d'écrire des passages sur une scène précise !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**xoxo**

**MelleMalfoyZabini**


	9. Nouveaux amis

**Salut ! Il se peut que dans ce chapitre les persos utilisent dans langages vulgaires, mais rassurez-vous, ils n'en abuseront pas ! **

**Et au faite, je suis désolé pour le retard mais il était plutôt long à écrire !**

**Bonne lecture ! Enjoy !**

_Vers 9h02, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors…_

-Hermione, tu es prête ? Demanda impatiemment Harry. Nous devons rendre le terrain pour midi, et j'aimerais un peu m'entraîner !

-Oui, une seconde. Répondit Hermione tout en enfilant son manteau noir. Je suppose que vous avez déjà déjeuné ?

-Oui. Répondit Ron.

-Bon, je reviens, je vais chercher les petits biscuits que j'ai faits.

-Quoi ? Non sérieusement Mione, on doit s'entraîner. La réprimenda Ginny.

-Oui, bah désolé si je me suis pas levé en même temps que vous mais j'étais fatiguée.

-Et oui, c'est ça quand on sort jusqu'à pas d'heure. Dit Ron.

-Oh Ron, arrête ! On dirait maman ! Ria Ginny.

Cette remarque provoqua une hilarité chez notre petit groupe d'amis. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de leur salle commune, et passèrent par un raccourci vers le stade.

Une fois là-bas, Hermione se sépara de Ginny, Harry et Ron. Elle alla s'asseoir dans les gradins tout près du terrain, et ouvra un livre sur les arts martiaux, au cas où qu'elle n'est plus de baguette, qu'elle puisse aussi se défendre.

Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils étaient entrain de s'entraîner, quand elle n'entendit plus le bruit des balais, elle releva la tête, et vit Drago et Blaise parler avec les trois gryffondors. Alors, elle décida d'aller voir, mais Harry sourit à Drago, ils se mirent tous à voler autour du terrain. Harry vola jusqu'à elle.

-Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, on va les battre !

-De quoi tu parle Harry, qu'est ce qu'ils font là ?

-Tu nous à pas entendu ? Rusard a caser notre tour d'entrainement en même temps qu'eux, du coup Ron leur a proposer un petit match.

-Ah, d'accord.

-HHAARRRYYYY ! Hurla Ron au milieu du terrain.

-OUIIIII, j'arrive.

Il retourna au près de son ami, Hermione détourna les yeux de Harry pour rencontre des yeux marrons, qui l'a transpercèrent, ceux de Blaise. Elle devait se résigner, ce garçon lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle aperçut Ginny redescendre à terre et se mettre entre Drago et Harry, c'était donc un match entre hommes, Ginny était l'arbitre. Elle leva le bras, puis l'abaissa, et d'instant commença le match.

Hermione se replongea dans son livre, préférant l'art de se débarrasser d'une personne un peu trop collante qu'au Quidditch.

Elle était tellement absorbée par son livre, qu'elle en oublia le match, en fait celui-ci venait de prendre fin.

-Salut Hermione.

Elle releva la tête, et elle put apercevoir un grand, musclé et beau métisse en face d'elle. Il était appuyé contre la rambarde.

-Salut Blaise. Répondit-elle avec un sourire poli.

-Tu n'as pas regardé le match ?

-Non, je lisais.

-Eh bien, si t'avais vu le match t'aurais vu que moi et Drago, on a battus tes amis ! dit-il tout joyeux.

-Non, c'est vrai ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Harry s'était fait battre par Drago et Blaise.

-Bah bien sûr. Il haussa les épaules, puis ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le petit paquet bleu-vert. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ces des biscuits que j'ai fait, tu veux goûter ? Proposa t-elle gentiment.

-Oui, je veux bien.

Il attrapa l'un des biscuits dans le paquet, et le goûta délicatement. Hermione appréhendai sa réaction car elle, aimait ces gâteaux mais Ron, Harry et les autres ne les appréciais pas vraiment.

Au bout de seulement quelques secondes, le visage de Blaise passa de curieux à heureux. Visiblement, il aimait ses gâteaux.

-Mais, c'est trop bon ! Cria t-il.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire, Blaise la regarda, lui souria, et s'approcha d'elle.

-Je pourrais en avoir un autre ? Demanda t-il avec des yeux de cocker.

-Bien sûr, et si tu veux je te les donne. J'en veux plus. Réponda t-elle.

Et sans qu'elle s'y attendre, il l'enlaça.

-Merci, merci beaucoup Hermione.

-C'est rien, mais là tu m'étrangle un peu.

-Oh désolé.

Ils rirent pendant quelques secondes, puis tout redevint calme. On entendait simplement Harry, Ron et Ginny voler.

Blaise et Hermione, eux, ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Un silence gêné s'installa, mais fût vite couper par un garçon.

-Hermione, je te cherchais partout.

-Désolé Axel. S'excusa t-elle.

Axel se rapprocha d'Hermione, puis se tourna vers Blaise.

-Tu es à Serpentard, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, et toi tu dois être Axel Gap, un serdaigle, et l'heureux élu pour aller au bal avec Hermione ?

-C'est ça. Conclut-il.

-Hermione, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

-Bien sûr. Lui répondit-elle, puis à l'attention de Blaise. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Ok, j'attends. Dit Blaise légèrement énervé contre cet Axel Gap.

Il fût couper court dans ses pensées car Drago s'adressa à lui depuis le terrain.

-Blaise, tu veux t'entraîner avec eux, car moi je veux bien.

-Non, mais vas-y.

-Ok. Accepta Drago.

Blaise écouta et regarda Hermione et Axel discrètement. Ceux-ci étaient justes un peu plus loin.

-De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Demanda Hermione.

-Voilà, je voulais savoir si, comme on va au bal ensemble, on sortait ensemble ? Dit-il avec un regard de braise.

-Euh… . Elle était un peu troublée par cette question. Tu sais moi, il faut que se connaisse un peu plus, pour savoir si on sort ensemble.

-Je comprends, dans ce cas, se te dirais si on allait demain à Pré-Au-Lard ensemble ? Comme ça on choisirait nos costumes pour le bal.

-J'ai déjà ma robe.

-Ah, eh bien pour mon costume alors ? Il faut bien que nous soyons coordonnés.

-Bon bah, dans ce cas, c'est d'accord.

Il souria, pris le visage d'Hermione dans ses mains, et approcha son visage du sien. Il frôla ses lèvres, sans oser l'embrasser. Hermione, elle était tenter par ce garçon si charmeur, puis décida de se laisser aller et approcha elle aussi son visage. Axel compris tout de suite, et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres douces et pulpeuses de la jeune fille.

Cette scène énerva encore plus Blaise, il se leva et partit en direction du château. Hermione quitta Axel du regard, et vit que Blaise était partit, puis Axel l'a prise par la main, et ils retournèrent vers le château.

-Viens, sinon tu vas attraper froid. Elle le suivit calmement, mais au moment de rentrer dans le château, retira sa main de celle d'Axel, et prétexta qu'elle devait finir un truc urgent, elle courut jusqu'à son dortoir, et s'étala sur son lit.

Axel, lui aussi se dirigea vers son dortoir. Quand, il se fit attraper assez violemment en arrière. Il se retourna et vit Blaise.

-Ecoute, Hermione est quelqu'un de bien, si j'apprends que tu lui as fait quoi que soit, je te jure je te règle ton compte. C'est bien compris ? Menaça Blaise.

-Oui, c'est compris. Répondit Axel avec un sourire espiègle.

Blaise disparut juste après cette altercation. Axel, lui entra dans sa salle commune.

_Vers 12h32, dans le dortoir n°2 des filles de Gryffondor…_

Hermione se leva de son lit, elle avait passé tout ce temps à rattraper le manque de sommeil de toute la semaine. Ginny était rentrée de son entraînement quelques minutes avant, sortait de la salle de bain, toute propre et habiller d'un jean, d'un t-shirt gris avec un petit gilet violet, le tout accompagné de bottes en moumoute violette. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle avait du goût.

-Ginny, demain je vais à Pré-Au-Lard, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non, tu vas acheter ta robe ? Demanda t-elle.

-Oui, et t'es sûr que t'as besoin de rien ?

-Non, mais tu y vas avec Axel ? Demanda t-elle avec un ton légèrement espiègle.

-Oui. Lui réponda t-elle simplement.

-Ouh, mais dis-moi c'est que ça devient sérieux avec Axel. Souria Ginny.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

-Il est sympa mais un peu trop collant, on ne se connaît pas assez.

-Tu devrais sortir avec lui, il faut profiter de la jeunesse, ma petite Mione.

-Oui, tu as raison, demain j'essayerai d'être plus…ouverte?

-Oui, c'est ça, il faut s'amuser un peu.

Elles rigolèrent, puis Hermione proposa à Ginny de faire leurs devoirs pour être tranquille demain, Ginny accepta. Et, elles passèrent toute l'après-midi à faire leurs devoirs pour toute la semaine.

_Vers 19h02, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors…_

-Bon, on va manger ? Demanda Ron toujours aussi impatient de manger.

-Oui, on y va tout de suite. Lui répondit Hermione.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Drago et Blaise accompagné par Nott s'y rendaient à ce moment là.

-Coucou Drago.

-Salut ma petite Hermione. Bonne appétit. Dit Drago avec un sourire amical.

-Merci, à toi aussi.

Puis, les deux groupes d'amis s'assirent chacun à leur table, du côté des Serpentards, c'était pas la joie.

-C'était bien partit, maintenant ça part vraiment en vrille. Avoua Blaise déçu.

-Oui, c'est vraiment la merde.

Alors que du côté des Gryffondors, c'était un super soir mais l'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse.

Vers la fin du repas, Axel alla rejoindre la table des Gryffondors, s'installa auprès d'Hermione sous le regard menaçant de Blaise, Axel souria au Serpentard d'un sourire espiègle.

Hermione laissa faire Axel, il posa sa main sur la sienne, elle ne l'enleva pas, elle la prit même dans la sienne. Personne ne semblait choqué qu'Hermione et Axel soient ensemble, à part bien sûr Blaise et un peu Drago, car celui-ci ne voulait pas qu'il se sert d'elle.

Puis, le professeur annonça qu'il était l'heure de rejoindre nos dortoirs, le petit groupe de Gryffondor accompagné du Serdaigle se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des lionceaux. Le groupe se divisa en deux groupes, devant Ron, Ginny, Harry et Neville, et derrière Hermione et Axel main dans la main.

-Dis, Hermione, demain si tu veux je viendrais te chercher avant de partir à Pré-Au-Lard ? Demanda le Serdaigle.

-Mmmm…d'accord, souria t-elle, vers quelle heure ?

-On part à 10h00 donc je t'attendrais devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame à 9h45, d'accord ?

-Ok.

Ils arrivèrent au dortoir des Gryffondors, les quatre de devant saluèrent Axel, puis rentrèrent poussés par Ginny voulant laisser un peu d'intimité au couple.

-Bonne nuit, ma petite Hermione. Salua Axel langoureusement, puis il approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione.

-Bonne nuit. Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle approcha son visage elle aussi, et ils échangèrent un doux baiser, puis plus passionné. Axel, lécha sa lèvre inférieure comme pour lui demander la permission d'approfondir son baiser, elle ouvrit alors la bouche, mélangeant leurs langues. Axel posa sa main gauche sur la joue d'Hermione, et l'autre dans le bas de son dos, ce qui provoqua un frisson chez Hermione, alors elle posa ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, puis se lâchèrent essoufflés.

-Bon, je crois que je devrais rentrer avant que Rusard ne m'attrape. Dit Axel, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir rester avec sa belle lionne.

-Ok. Elle déposa un petit bisou sur les lèvres du Serdaigle, puis entra dans sa salle commune.

Axel partit, lui, vers sa salle commune rapidement.

Justement, dans les couloirs pas loin de la salle commune des Serdaigle, deux jeunes hommes faisaient une petite promenade.

-Dis, tu penses que ca va s'arranger ?

-Mais oui, écoute Blaise, t'es un mec bien, et pis tu sais charmer. Au faite, il paraît que tu aurais baisé Pansy ?

-Drago tu me déçois énormément, cette fille ressemble à un bouledogue, et pis je voulais me taper une fille, se serait une bonne au moins. S'offusqua Blaise. En parlant, de bonnes meufs, tu te souviens l'année dernière, pendant les vacances, les deux françaises assez mignonnes ?

-Vaguement, je me souviens de…de Camille. Rêva Drago. J'ai eu que 6 ou 7 conquêtes mais elle, elle était vachement bonne. Et alors ?

-Ouais, mais sa pote…Pauline, elle était pas mal non plus. Bref, je les revus il y a pas longtemps, et Pauline est fiancée, et Camille est mariée. Non, mais elles ont juste 20 ans !

Drago ria, suivit de peu par Blaise. Ils tournèrent dans un couloir, il y avait quelques élèves de Serdaigle, signe qu'ils arrivaient vers les dortoirs de la maison Serdaigle. Parmis ces quelques élèves, Blaise aperçut Axel, son pire cauchemar.

Drago fut appeler par un Serpentard, il alla le voir, celui-ci demandait si il avait vu un Serpentard. Pendant ce temps, Axel avait lui aussi vu Blaise, il se rapprocha de lui.

-Tiens, mais c'est Blaise Zabini, comment ca va ? Pas trop seul ? Taquina le Serdaigle.

-Ta gueule, connard. Répondit poliment Blaise, puis continua son chemin jusqu'à ce que le Serdaigle dise :

-Elle est vachement bonne Hermione, elle a un super beau cul, je vais pas tarder à la sauter.

Blaise sentit une rage monté en lui, il se retourna et envoya une droite dans le visage d'Axel, qui n'avait pas vu le coup arrivé. Blaise le fit tomber, et commença à enchaîner les coups de poing puissant dans le visage du Serdaigle. Drago alerté par les bruits des personnes autour, se précipita sur Blaise l'éloigna du pauvre Axel ayant le visage couvert de sang.

Cependant, le jeune Serdaigle murmura à Blaise :

-Tu crois qu'elle va te pardonner ce coup là ? Avec un petit sourire mesquin.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, à l'infirmerie…_

Blaise venait de se faire sermonner par Dumbledore, le vieux directeur partit alors qu'arrivait en courant Hermione, qui ne s'était pas habillée, elle était vêtue de son pyjama, un simple shorty noir avec un petit débardeur noir aussi.

Blaise se tenaient en retrait par rapport à Axel allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

-Axel, ça vas ? Demanda Hermione paniquée. Au mon dieu, qui t'a fait ça ?

-Ca va Mione, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Axel, puis il dirigea son regard vers Blaise.

Hermione suivit son regard, et vit avec stupeur Blaise la tête baissé.

-C'est Blaise qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda t-elle tout à coup énervée.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, mon chou.

Hermione marcha d'un pas furieux vers Blaise.

-Non, mais ca va pas dans ta tête, et moi qui croyait que t'était un mec bien, je me suis bien tromper. Lui annonça t-elle avec mépris.

-Hermione, il m'a cherché ! Dit Blaise tout d'un coup, comme si les dernières paroles qu'elle avait prononcé l'avaient réveillé.

-Non tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Cria Hermione au bord des larmes.

-Je suis désolé. Murmura le Serpentard. Je suis désolé.

Les larmes d'Hermione apparaissaient désormais, Blaise avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il se rappela que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle pleurait, alors il quitta l'infirmerie pour son dortoir, la tête baissé.

Hermione, elle, alla s'asseoir sur le lit où Axel était allongé. Le jeune homme, du revers de sa main, essuya les larmes de la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait frappé.

-Ce n'est rien. Lui répondit-il.

Il l'enlaça doucement, et quelques secondes plus tard, l'attira vers lui. Elle monta sur le lit, et s'allongea à côté de lui. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant au moins deux heures, puis elle fut contrainte de retourner dans son dortoir.

_Dimanche, vers 15h30, dans la Grande Salle…_

Blaise regardait désespérément vers la table des Gryffondors, il voyait Axel entrain de se faire donner à manger, comme à un gosse, par Hermione.

-Blaise, là je dois dire que t'a grave merdé. Avoua son meilleur ami.

-J'ai été totalement stupide d'être rentré dans son jeu.

-Bon, allez, tous n'est pas fini. Et puis, dans quelques minutes le match va commencer.

Blaise acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis la Grande Salle se vida peu à peu.

Les couloirs de Poudlard se vidèrent également, pour remplir le stade de Quidditch, car se match était attendu de tous, c'était Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Hermione, Axel, Neville, Luna, Dean, Lavande et Seamus allèrent se trouvés des places dans la tribune des Gryffondors. Alors que Ginny, Harry et Ron, eux, étaient déjà sur le terrain. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe de Serpentard arriva sur le terrain. Une fois les deux équipes en place, Mme Bibine souffla le coup d'envoi.

A la mi-temps, les joueurs redescendirent à terre. Gryffondor menait 160 à 150. Les joueurs allaient chacun dans leurs vestiaires, chez les Serpentards Drago, étant capitaine de l'équipe, engueula rapidement ses camarades, et élabora une stratégie. Tandis que chez les Gryffondors, Harry félicitait ses joueurs et parla rapidement de leur stratégie.

Le temps de repos était fini, il était temps de rentrer sur le terrain. Durant, la mi-temps Hermione, Axel et Lavande étaient allés voir leurs amis, ceux-ci venaient de sortir et s'apprêtait à revenir sur le stade, ils se dirigèrent vers eux, mais au moment où Hermione allait rejoindre Harry, la porte du vestiaire de Serpentard s'ouvrit laissant apparaître derrière Blaise la tête basse. Celui-ci releva les yeux, et vit Hermione main dans la main avec Axel. Cette vision l'énerva au plus haut poing.

-Oh, un peu plus et je finissais écraser contre la porte. Souria Hermione à Blaise.

Mais celui-ci ne lui rendit pas son sourire et partit rapidement vers le stade sans un seul mot pour le groupe d'amis. Hermione était choquée, elle ne comprenait pas.

-Bon, allez les gars, on doit aller ridiculiser encore plus Serpentard. Annonça Ron tout heureux.

Ils se séparèrent, le premier groupe rejoignant leurs places au près de Luna, Neville, Dean et Seamus, et l'autre avec le reste de l'équipe sur le terrain.

-Hermione, ca va ? Demanda Luna intriguée de voir son amie regarder le match, qui avait repris, tristement.

-Eh bien…Tu vois Blaise Zabini ? Le joueur numéro 2 des Serpentard ?

-Hum…Oui, à côté de Malfoy ?

-Voilà, eh bien c'est un ami, et depuis quelques temps il est bizarre.

-Mais ce n'est pas lui qui avait frappé Axel ?

-Si, j'étais un peu en colère après lui, mais je lui ai pardonné et maintenant il m'ignore. Répondit Hermione songeuse.

Cette brève discussion fut coupée par Axel et Dean qui étaient allés aux toilettes.

-Vous avez raté la remise en jeu. Les informa Seamus.

-On gagne toujours ? Demanda Axel alors qu'il s'assaillait à côté d'Hermione.

-Ouais. Lui répondit Neville très concentré dans le match.

-C'est sûr que l'on gagne, les Serpentards sont tous des merdes. Ria Axel.

Cette remarque ne plut pas à Hermione, il avait insulté Drago, son presque meilleur ami, et Blaise qu'elle appréciait.

Oubliant cette réplique de son petit-ami, elle se concentra à nouveau sur le match. Elle vit alors Blaise intercepté le souaffle à Ginny et foncé dans les cages de Ron, il fit mine de le lancer vers Ron, mais au dernier moment, il l'envoya vers Drago, et celui-ci marqua. Après ce but, s'en suivit des dizaines, tous plus impressionnant que les précédents.

Mais malgré le fait qu'Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or, Serpentard remporta la victoire avec 360 à 320.

Les cris de joie des supporters de Serpentard se firent entendre, le stade se vida rapidement, et les élèves déçus de ce revirement de situation allèrent tous dans leurs dortoirs, car déjà la nuit allait bientôt arrivée.

Hermione se stoppa à l'entrée du château, elle voulait féliciter Drago, et parler à Blaise éventuellement. Axel qui l'avait sentit ralentir, se retourna vers elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma Mione ?

-J'aimerai féliciter Drago. Lui répondit-elle simplement.

-D'accord. Dit-il un peu énervé. Eh bien, moi je vais me coucher. Il déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la jolie jeune fille, puis commença à partir. Au faite, demain devant la Grosse Dame à 9h45 pour notre petite sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

-Oui, bonne nuit. Lui répondit-elle tout en souriant.

-Bonne nuit.

Il partit, la laissant seule à l'entrée de Poudlard où la nuit pointait le bout de son nez. Elle pensait à demain, elle devait acheter du maquillage pour Ginny, pour le bal. Le bal, il aurait lieu Samedi, c'est-à-dire dans deux jours. Elle repensait aux robes qu'elle et Ginny s'étaient fabriquées, la sienne était ivoire, c'était une robe bustier qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle était faite de satin, ce qui dévoilait ses formes parfaites. Sa poitrine était soutenue par une large ceinture de couleur vert pâle. Elle lui allait parfaitement bien. Alors que celle de Ginny était plutôt simple, de couleur noire, le haut était lisse en coton où les bretelles se rejoignaient dans le dos, on ne voyait que ses omoplates. Le bas était fait de plusieurs jupons avec des petites fleurs bleu nuit répandues un peu partout. Elle lui arrivait aux chevilles. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit assez simple, elle lui allait divinement bien.

Elle fut cependant coupée dans ses réflexions par une voix qu'elle connaissait bien, celle de son serpentard de meilleur ami.

-Bah Hermione, tu t'es perdue ?

-Non, Drago, je t'attendais pour te féliciter, car c'est rare que Serpentard gagne. Répondit-elle, puis elle vit derrière lui Blaise. Et je voulais te parler. Dit-elle à l'attention de Blaise.

-Merci, et je vais vous laissez. Blaise, je t'attends un peu plus loin. Signala Drago.

-Ok. Réponda son ami, puis se retourna vers Hermione, il lui annonça. Tu sais, je suis désolé mais je suis sûr qu'il se sert de toi.

-Stop, s'il te plaît, j'ai pas envie que l'on se dispute.

Un silence de gêne s'installa, alors Hermione se décida à parler pour le combler.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as ignoré tout à l'heure ?

-Je t'ai vu avec Axel, et ça je peux pas le gérer, je suis sûr qu'il se sert de toi Mione, je…je…tu es mon amie, et je ne supporterais pas si quelqu'un te fais du mal.

Hermione sentant la colère montée, préféra allez se coucher que de se fâcher encore avec Blaise.

-Hé, où vas-tu ?

-Je vais me coucher, je préfère partir, j'ai pas envie que l'on se dispute encore. Et, Axel m'aime, il ne se sert pas de moi. Bonne nuit, Blaise.

Et elle partit vers la tour des Gryffondors, Blaise se dirigea vers son ami, Drago, qui lui était resté à l'écart, mais qui avait tout de même entendu la discussion. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent leurs dortoirs.

_Vers 9h45, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame…_

Le portrait de la gardienne du dortoir des Gryffondors s'ouvrit pour laisser une jeune fille sortir. Dans le couloir, en face de la porte se tenait Axel, dès qu'il vu sa copine sortir de son dortoir, il se dirigea directement vers elle, la serra dans ses bras, avant de lui déposer un fougueux baiser.

-Je suis pile à l'heure. Annonça fièrement Hermione.

-Oui, allez viens sinon on va pas pouvoir y allez.

Ils se mirent en chemin vers l'entrée du château, là-bas se tenait Rusard au côté du professeur Mc Gonagall. Les deux amoureux se plaça à l'avant du groupe. Leur professeur leur rappela les règles de la sortir, puis ils se mirent en route vers Pré-Au-Lard. Une fois là-bas, Hermione demanda à Axel par quoi, ils devaient commencer.

-Eh bien, on pourrait aller acheter mon costume, après on ira voir les choses qui te manque, et on ira aux Trois Balais boire une bonne bière au beurre.

-Super. S'enthousiasmais Hermione.

Ils entrèrent dans une boutique assez chic, Hermione suivait Axel, qui avait l'air de connaître les rayons. Il s'arrêta près des cabines d'essayages, se retourna vers Hermione et la fit s'asseoir sur un siège.

-De quelle couleur est ta robe ?

-Elle est ivoire avec un peu de vert pâle.

-Ok. Il parcourut les rayons de la boutique pour revenir avec deux costumes sous le bras.

-J'en ai trouvé deux pas mal. Annonça t-il.

- Essaye-les.

Il exécuta aux ordres, et partit se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec le premier costume. Il était bien mais ne lui allait pas tellement.

-Il est assez bien, mais il ne te va pas très bien. Lui avoua t-elle.

-Ouais, tu as raison. Je vais essayer le deuxième.

Il repartit de nouveau dans la cabine d'essayage. Pour y ressortir quelques minutes après.

-Alors ? Demanda t-il.

-Il te va super bien.

-Merci.

Il se changea à nouveau, puis il prit Hermione par la main, et ensemble, ils allèrent vers la caisse. Il paya son costume à un prix raisonnable, puis sortit de la boutique.

-Voilà une chose de faite, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda t-il gentiment.

-Moi rien, mais Ginny a besoin de fond de teint. On en n'a pas pour très longtemps. Précisa t-elle, le voyant découragé de devoir s'aventurait dans une boutique de maquillage.

Ils partirent en direction de se fameux magasin. Elle y entra mais lui préféra rester à l'extérieur. Il alla s'asseoir sur la devanture de la boutique, le dos collé à celle-ci, et il vit les deux Serpentard sortir de la boutique de chaussure et se diriger vers les Trois Balais. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage d'ange. Puis, Hermione sortit quelque peu énervée de la boutique de maquillage.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon ange ? Demanda t-il.

-Toutes ces pimbêches, elles se croient magnifiques, et tout permit. Il y en a une qui s'est adressé à moi en m'appelant monsieur. Non, mais tu te rends compte ?

-Chuuutt, calme-toi, elles sont justes idiotes et horribles, alors que toi tu es intelligente et magnifique. Il l'embrassa chastement. Allez viens, je vais te payer une bière au beurre.

-Parce que tu voulais me la faire payer ? Rigola t-elle en essayant de faire une tête choquée.

Ils rirent pendant tout le court trajet qu'était celui qui menait aux Trois Balais. Ils y entrèrent, Hermione ne fit pas attention aux deux Serpentards au milieu de la pièce, Axel, lui, les avaient vu, et il attira Hermione vers un coin assez reculé de la pièce, lui enleva son manteau, et l'invita à s'asseoir de manière à ce qu'elle ne voit pas ses deux amis de Serpentard. Puis, il s'assit à sa gauche, et appela un serveur.

-Deux bières à beurre, s'il vous plaît.

-Tout de suite.

Alors que Blaise et Drago étaient installés tranquillement, Drago leva la tête vers la porte d'entrée et vit Hermione et son stupide petit-ami s'installer dans un coin de la salle.

-Tiens, voilà ton meilleur ami et Hermione.

Blaise se retourna et vit à son tour Hermione accompagnée de son petit-ami. Il alla alors s'installer à côté de Blaise, histoire de garder un œil sur le Serdaigle.

Le serveur revint au bout de quelques minutes, pour leur donner leurs bières au beurre. Hermione commença la sienne, alors qu'Axel se rapprocha d'elle, mit un bras sur le haut de la banquette, où ils étaient installés, Hermione se plaça dans le creux que faisait son bras droit. Il commença lui aussi sa bière, puis murmura quelques mots doux à sa jolie petite-amie, qui rougit quelque peu à ses mots aussi gentils. La sentant en confiance, il posa sa main gauche sur la cuisse de la jeune fille, et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire, cela ne l'a gênait pas tant qu'il n'allait pas plus loin avec sa main. Une fois, ca lui avait déjà arrivée de repousser les ardeurs d'Axel. Mais, apparemment il semblait avoir retenu la leçon.

Ce spectacle répugna Blaise, il tourna la tête vers sa bière. Drago, lui, n'avait même pas osé regarder. Ils décidèrent donc de repartir à Poudlard.

Ce fut de même pour les tourtereaux, Hermione n'aimait pas vraiment que toutes les filles présentes dans la même pièce qu'elle et Axel les fixent en gloussant.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut destiné aux devoirs et révisions pour les élèves, surveillé, malheureusement pour eux, par le professeur Rogue.

Il venait l'heure du repas, tous les élèves s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives, Axel partit rejoindre ses amis Serdaigles.

Le professeur, et surtout directeur, Dumbledore se leva de son siège, prit sa baguette, la pointa vers sa gorge, et appela au calme.

-S'il vous plaît, mesdemoiselles et messieurs.

Les élèves se turent immédiatement, et se retournèrent vers leur directeur. Celui-ci continua donc sur sa lancée.

-Comme vous le savez le bal de la rentrée à lieu demain, et comme on vous a laissé cette journée pour faire vos emplettes, tout est, normalement, prêt. Donc, pour demain matin, vous avez une sorte de petits « concours » où vous êtes obligé d'y assister mais pas d'y participer, bien sûr les gagnants auront des récompenses. Et l'après-midi, c'est quartier libre pour vous préparé à la soirée qui aura lieu de 20h00 à 3h00 du matin.

Dès la fin de ces quelques mots, une vague de murmures se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle, si bien que le vieux directeur eut du mal à les faire taire.

-Mais pour l'instant je vous souhaite un bon repas, et une bonne nuit.

Il frappa trois fois dans ses mains, et un festin digne d'un village d'ogre se présenta comme par magie sur les quatre tables. Les élèves entamèrent donc leur repas, d'autres discutaient. Il vint l'heure où il fallait aller se coucher, ou du moins rentrer dans son dortoir. La salle se vida progressivement.

-Dis Blaise, tu vas avec qui alors au bal ?

-Avec Vanessa Bell, et toi mon cher Drago ?

-Ouais elle est pas mal, mais elle était pas avec Axel ?

-Si, je lui ai dit qu'Hermione me plaisait, et comme on ne peut pas tout les deux les avoir, on va y aller ensemble et tout faire pour les séparer.

-T'es un vicieux, j'adore ! S'exclama Drago

-Ok, mais toi ?

-Eh bien, j'y vais avec Pansy.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi elle ?

-Je lui dois bien ça, elle m'a aidé plus d'une fois à me débarrasser des furies qui me couraient après, et pis elle était toute seule.

-Et si on allait se coucher, une grosse journée nous attend demain. Suggéra Blaise à son meilleur ami.

-Oui, allons-y.

Alors que les deux princes Serpentards partaient tout juste en direction de leur dortoir, les Gryffondors, eux, étaient déjà dans le leur. Harry se faisait conseiller sur les bonnes manières à avoir lors d'une soirée mondaine par Hermione, Ginny essayait de battre son frère aux échecs magiques. Mais malgré leurs maisons, leurs âges, leurs sexes, tous les élèves étaient impatients et stressés à propos du bal.

_Vers 9h00, dans la cour du château…_

Tous les élèves s'étaient rassemblés dans la cour sur l'ordre de Dumbledore. Personne ne savait quels concours auxquels ils allaient assistés et participés. Quand leur directeur arriva, le silence prit place.

-Bonjour, ce matin nous allons faire des concours variés, qu'elles soient à l'aide de la magie ou non, d'abord le professeur Mc Gonagall va vous les énumérer, puis , le professeur Rogue, et vous feront passer les formulaires d'inscriptions à ces concours. Vous pouvez tous les faire, comme en faire aucun. Mais je vous rappelle que le gagnant aura une récompense.

Le professeur de métamorphose se plaça au même niveau que Dumbledore, s'éclaircit la voix, puis commença.

-Nous vous proposons les activités suivantes : le quidditch, les duels, mais aussi plus intellect comme la musique. Et voilà, maintenant, on va vous distribuer les formulaires d'inscriptions, et une fois ceci fait, nous allons nous diriger vers la Grande Salle, où se déroulerons les premières épreuves qui sont celles de sorts, de musique et de chant.

Les élèves remplirent rapidement leurs bulletins, ceux-ci une fois remplit s'envolèrent, et arrivèrent dans les mains du directeur Dumbledore, puis les élèves rentrèrent dans leur Grande Salle. A l'intérieur, les quatre grandes tables étaient repoussées contre les murs laissant un grand espace au milieu pour les épreuves. Le trio d'or accompagné de Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, et d'Axel s'étaient mis à droite où étaient les tables de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, vers le milieu. En face, se trouvait Drago et Blaise accompagné de Pansy, Nott, et les deux idiots Grabbe et Goyle.

Dumbledore se mit à sa place habituelle, puis sortit sa baguette, la fixa sur le paquette d'inscription, murmura une formule puis prononça « catégorie duel ». Et quelques feuilles en sortis, il les prirent.

-Pour la catégorie des duels, j'appelle mesdemoiselles Mélinda Bobbins, Eleanor Branstone, et Hermione Granger, et messieurs Terry Boot, Blaise Zabini, et Harry Potter. Je vois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de candidats, bien sûr il y a le concours féminin et masculin. Annonça t-il calmement. Chers participants, veuillez venir me rejoindre.

Les élèves nommés se rendirent vers leur drecteur, seulement un Serpentard contre un Gryffondor et un Serdaigle. Et une Gryffondor contre deux poufsouffle.

-Nous allons commencer par les jeunes filles, mesdemoiselles Bobbins et Brandstone, comme vous êtes en septième année, et donc plus agées de deux ans que mademoiselle Granger, c'est elle qui piochera le nom de l'une d'entre vous. Expliqua le vieil homme, puis fixa Hermione. Mademoiselle Granger, venez piocher s'il vous plaît.

Hermione se dirigea vers le petit sac que tenait , elle était un peu inquiète, ses adversaires étaient en dernière année, alors qu'elle était juste une cinquième année.

Harry avait vu l'inquiétude de son amie, s'était discrètement rapproché d'elle et lui avait murmuré :

-C'est pas deux filles qui vont te faire peur, tu as combattus contre pire qu'elles.

-Oui tu as raison. Lui sourit-elle.

Elle plongea la main, et en ressortit un petit morceau de papier qu'elle donna à son directeur.

-Le premier duel est celui de mademoiselle Granger contre mademoiselle Brandstone. Si vous le voulez bien, prenez place, et que le match commence.

Madame Bibine commença alors le compte à rebours.

-3, 2, 1 !

A peine la Poufsouffle ait pris conscience de la fin du compte à rebours qu'Hermione avait déjà levé sa baguette.

-Expelliarmus ! Souffla Hermione.

Sa baguette envoya le sort en plein sur la jeune fille de 17 ans, qui se retrouva propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les autres élèves étaient étonnées par la rapidité et la maitrise des sorts de la jeune Gryffondor.

-Très bien, le premier match est remporté par Melle Granger, passons au deuxième combat ! Annonça Madame Bibine. J'appelle Melle Bobbins à venir me rejoindre, moi et Melle Granger, pour la finale féminine.

La jeune fille en question quitta le coin où étaient réunis les participants, pour rejoindre Hermione.

-Vous êtes prêtes ? Questionna Madame Bibine.

Les deux jeunes filles lui firent un oui de la tête, et se mirent en position.

-3,2,1 !

-Expelliarmus ! Jeta Bobbins sur Hermione.

La gryffondor l'évita de justesse, et en profita pour lui lancer un « Duro », qui transforma son adversaire en pierre.

-Eh bien, c'est Melle Granger, qui remporte encore une fois son duel, elle est donc la gagnante du concours de duels féminins. Annonça Madame Bibine.

Pratiquement tous les élèves étaient sous le choc, ils ne connaissaient pas ce sortilège. Hermione, pendant ce temps là, s'était rendu près des autres concurrents mâles, le professeur Dumbledore la rejoignit.

-Mais dite moi, Melle Granger, où avez-vous appris ce sort ? On l'apprend en troisième année.

-Je lis beaucoup de livres monsieur. Lui répondit-elle.

Il sourit, puis retourna à son siège.

-Passons aux matchs masculins, messieurs veuillez avancer jusqu'à moi. Dit Mme Bibine tout en faisant le silence dans la Grande Salle.

Les trois garçons s'avancèrent jusqu'au professeur, celle-ci tendit le petit sac à Boot, étant le plus jeune des trois, il tira le nom d'Harry. Les autres élèves savaient déjà le résultat du match.

Quelques secondes après le coup de sifflet, Harry avait déjà remporté le premier match haut la main.

-Harry Potter a remporté le premier match, accueillons Blaise Zabini élève à Serpentard arrivé cette cinquième année. Commenta Mme Bibine. En place…que le duel commence.

Harry lança un experlliarmus que Blaise renvoya, Harry dut éviter de justesse son propre sort. Il venait de trouver un bon adversaire. C'est à ce moment que Blaise envoya un « Glacius » pour glacer Harry celui-ci l'évita et envoya un Incarcerem qui emprisonna les deux bras de Blaise. Le duel était fini, cette fois-ci personne ne savait quel serait la fin de ce combat.

-C'est encore Harry Potter qui remporte le duel, c'est lui le vainqueur des duels masculins. Annonça Mme Bibine.

Harry libéra Blaise, et alla le félicité. Blaise serra amicalement la main du Gryffondor, sans rancune. Les participants rejoignirent leur directeur, celui-ci se leva, fit taire la salle.

-S'il vous plaît, jeunes gens. Le silence se fit rapidement, reprit alors le directeur. Ils ont tous bien combattus, comme récompense, vous aurez des points pour vôtre maison. Commençons par les vaincus, mesdemoiselles Bobbins et Brandstone, ainsi que messieurs Boot et Zabini, vous receverez 20 points chacun, et pour les gagnants,comme vous êtes dans la même maison, Gryffondor remportera 80 points en tout.

Les Gryffondors, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et quelques Serpentard, dont Drago, applaudirent les vainqueurs.

-Bien, passons à la deuxième activité, ca sera une activité sorcière. Reprit le vieux directeur. Veuillez remplir un formulaire si vous voulez participer au concourt de Quidditch, exceptionnellement, vous pouvez créer vos équipe, maisons mélangées. Le professeur Mc Gonagall va venir récupérer vos formulaires dans quelques minutes.

La salle ressemblait à un marché où chacun essayait d'avoir les meilleurs joueurs. La plupart de ses marchands étaient des garçons. Puis, le silence et le calme revint après le ramassage des formulaires par le professeur de métamorphose. Celle-ci les donna à Dumbledore.

-Nous avons cind équipes de sept joueurs, et une de six joueurs. Dumbledore en appela cinq, elles étaient de niveau correct, les maisons étaient mélangées, avec cependant très peu de Serpentards. La sixième équipe, j'appelle en tant que capitaine et Poursuiveur Blaise Zabini, en attrapeur Harry Potter. Après cette information, la salle était surpris d'avoir un Serpentard et un Gryffondor ensemble, Hermione était heureuse, ses amies s'entendait plutôt bien malgré leurs maisons. Silence s'il vous plaît, comme gardien Ron Weasley, en poursuiveur Drago Malfoy et Ginny Weasley, en batteur Dean Thomas et Axel Gap.

-Maintenant, rendons-nous au stade. Finit Mme Bibine.

La salle se vida peu à peu, seul le groupe de Gryffondors/Serdaigle/Serpentards attendait que la foule soit passée. Blaise essayait de ce contrôler de ne pas frapper Axel, celui-ci était entrain d'embrasser Hermione, et souriait discrètement à Blaise, le genre de sourire qui voulait dire « C'est moi qui l'ait » ou encore « Je vais me l'a faire ».

Harry qui voyait Blaise se retenir comme il pouvait de frapper le Serdaigle, réagit immédiatement.

-Allons au stade, sinon vous n'aurez pas de supers places.

C'est comme ça que la troupe se mit en route, Hermione et le reste des amis qui ne jouaient pas allèrent dans les gradins, et par chance, ils trouvèrent des places parfaites.

Les matchs passaient rapidement, les deux équipes en finale n'étaient que celle de Blaise et de sixièmes années venant majoritairement de Poufsouffle. L'équipe favorite était bien évidemment celle de Blaise, ils avaient joués parfaitement bien ensemble.

-Et pour une finale parfaite, accueillons l'équipe des alliances dirigée par Blaise Zabini, et celle des canaris dirigée par Nicholas Bonner. Annonça le commentateur.

Le match était à peine que le score était déjà élevé en faveur des alliances. Le match était remplit d'émotions surtout pour Hermione, qui à chaque coup que recevait ses amis, sursautait.

-Ils remportent la victoire, l'équipe des alliances gagnent 270 à 50, sans compter le vif d'or attrapé par, une fois de plus, Harry Potter qui fait gagner 150 points de plus. S'emporta de joie le commentateur.

Les élèves se rassemblèrent sur ordres de Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle, les joueurs des équipes retrouvèrent leurs amis, Hermione enlaça amicalement Ginny, Harry, Ron, Drago, et Blaise, celle accolade dura un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'Axel arrive à son tour, après avoir saluer des admiratrices un peu trop collante au goût d'Hermione. Axel l'embrassa fougueusement, et la serra dans ses bras, avant de lui chuchoter quelques choses à l'oreille.

-Ne sois pas jalouse, elles se font des idées, c'est tout, et pis si tu veux me faire plaisir on n'a qu'à aller dans un coin discret. Lui susurra t-il.

Hermione lui sourit légèrement forcé, elle n'aimait pas ces avances, des fois elle croyait qu'il voulait que ça d'elle.

-Oui oui, c'est ça. Allez tais-toi, j'aimerai savoir qu'elle sera le concours. Lui répondit-elle.

- L'équipe des alliances reçoit en tout 240 points soit 40 points pour chaque joueur, et pour les autres équipes vous recevez 30 points par joueur. Informa le directeur. L'activité suivante et dernière est celle de musique, car il ne faut pas être que sportif ou doué en duel pour ramener des points à sa maison. Comme pour les deux activités précédentes, remplissez le formulaire et viendra ramasser.

Il y avait très peu d'élèves qui remplissaient les formulaires.

-Et si je me présentais, dans la catégorie piano ? demanda Hermione à ses amis.

-Ouais, tu sais trop bien en jouer. Répondit Ron.

-Oui, vas-y Hermione. L'encouragea Drago.

-Allez s'est parti !

Hermione remplit rapidement son formulaire avant d'aller le rendre à Rusard toujours aussi grognon auprès des élèves.

-Bien, pour cette épreuve de chant, j'appelle Lory Clark, Matthew Evans, Gina Lopez, Pansy Parkinson, Frank Julliard, Tony Oke et Hermione Granger à venir me rejoindre sur l'estrade.

Hermione encouragé par ses amies s'avança vers le vieil homme.

Une fois tous les élèves appelés, le directeur reprit la parole :

-Vous allez passer les uns après les autres, vous me direz l'instrument que vous voulez jouer et je le ferai apparaître. Nous allons commencer par vous mademoiselle. Dit-il pointant Gina Lopez une Poufsouffle de troisième année.

-Je vais jouer la flute traversière. Annonça t-elle à son directeur, celui-ci claqua des doigts et l'instrument apparu devant la jeune fille. Celle-ci joua un morceau calme, avec malheureusement pour elle, quelques fautes notes.

-Merci, au suivant.

Ce fut le tour de Frank Julliard, un Serdaigle de septième année, il joua l'hymne nationale à la trompette. Puis, ce fut le tour d'Anthony Oke, ce Serpentard de deuxième année joua une ballade à la guitare, ce qui plut particulièrement aux filles. Les candidats se suivaient, la plupart étaient plutôt doués mais aucun n'avait vraiment charmé le public.

Vint le tour d'Hermione, elle s'approcha de son directeur, lui demanda de faire apparaître un piano. Ce qu'il fit, puis elle s'installa. Et commença à jouer le clair de lune de Debussy. Tout le monde était envouté par Hermione. Blaise était fasciné, il détourna les yeux quelques instants d'Hermione, il se retourna et vit Axel entrain de draguer une fille de quatrième année, il allait le massacrer mais se souvint de la dernière fois, il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec elle pour un connard.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait eu le droit à une standing ovation de la part des professeurs et des autres élèves. Il ne restait que Pansy, celle-ci fit apparaître une guitare. Elle jouait une mélodie qu'elle avait écrite elle-même. Hermione, et les autres, étaient éblouis par ce talent caché, personne ne savait que Pansy avait autant de talent en musique. Elle aussi eu le droit à une standing ovation.

-Le gagnant du concours de musique est Pansy Parkinson, en deuxième Hermione Granger. Annonça Mc Gonagall.

Pansy n'y croyait pas ses yeux, elle, une Serpentard, qui à toujours été pas sympa avec les autres, était élue gagnante par eux. Hermione vint la félicité.

-Bravo Pansy, c'était génial, ca m'a donné des frissons. Dit sincèrement Hermione.

-C'est vrai, merci Gran…Hermione. Répondit Pansy avec un sourire qui reflétait sa joie.

Hermione alla rejoindre le petit groupe d'amis, le soir allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez.

Drago passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

-Ma petite Hermione, c'était vraiment fabuleux ce que tu as joué, c'était Debussy ?

-Oui, j'adore cette mélodie. Répondit-elle.

-Aujourd'hui, je me suis fais de vrais amis, je veux dire de nouveaux vrais amis, et ça c'est grâce à toi.


	10. Le bal des déceptions

**Salut ! C'est moi MelleMalfoyZabini.**

**J'avoue que le chapitre précédent été assez long, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire ( mais ossi à cause des cours :P)**

**Au faite Mihn, ta review m'a fait bien rire.**

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews. Bizz**

* * *

><p><em><span>Vers 19h40, dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor…<span>_

-Hermione ! Tu peux m'aider à fermer ma robe, s'il te plaît. Paniquait Ginny.

-Oui, mais relax, respire un coup et calme toi.

-Oui t'as raison Mione. Accepta Ginny.

Pendant que Ginny luttait pour attacher sa jolie robe noire, Hermione enfilait la sienne avec précaution pour ne pas abîmer le satin vert. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers le grand miroir qui ornait leur chambre, fouilla dans sa trousse à maquillage pour y ressortir un crayon noir avec lequel elle souligna ses jolis yeux noisette, un peu de gloss, et elle était prête. Elle n'avait rien besoin de plus.

Elles étaient enfin prêtes, alors elles descendirent les marches menant à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Là-bas, ce trouvait Harry et Ron, ils étaient habillés comme au bal de l'année dernière, pour le tournoi des trois sorciers.

-Wouah Hermione, tu es sublime. S'étonna Ron.

-Merci, mais d'habitude je ne le suis pas ?

-Si, mais là c'est deux fois plus. Répondit-il tout en faisait de grands gestes ce qui fit rire le quatuor.

-Ginny, tu es aussi magnifique. Commenta Harry.

-Bon, on y va ? Où est Lavande ? Demanda Ginny à son frère.

-Elle nous attend en bas, elle devait aider Parvati pour un truc de fille ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Allons-y. Encouragea Hermione.

Ils descendirent rapidement, juste avant de descendre les dernières marches, Hermione revécu la scène de l'année dernière, celle où elle descendait les marches, car tous les élèves qui étaient devant la Grande Salle étaient sous son charme, surtout les garçons (^^).

Blaise bavait littéralement, il allait se diriger vers elle, mais un serdaigle se précipita vers elle.

-Ma Hermione, tu es hyper sexy.

-Euh…Merci Axel. Répondit poliment Hermione, elle n'aimait pas le mot qu'il avait approprié, certes elle voulait être jolie, attirante, mais il aurait pu dire « attirante ».

-Allez viens. Il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. Et ils dansèrent un slow, s'en suivit plusieurs danses. Puis, il l'amena dans une salle de classe pas loin de la Grande Salle.

- Axel attend, on n'a pas le droit de venir ici. Chuchota Hermione.

-Tu peux parler plus fort, il y a un sort d'insonorisation. Et pis, là on est plus au calme.

Puis, il se rapprocha de la jolie Gryffondor, la souleva et la posa sur une des nombreuses tables. Et l'embrassa avec passion en passant ses mains dans le dos nu de la jeune fille. Il l'allongea sur la table.

Hermione se laissa faire, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'Axel passe une main sous la robe d'Hermione, et essaye d'enlever son string. Hermione coupa court au baiser.

-Arrête…arrête axel, on en n'a déjà discuté, je suis pas encore prête.

Il s'éloigna, et lui tourna le dos, il était en colère sa faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et ils n'avaient toujours pas couché.

-Je suis désolé Axel, mais je me sens pas prête. Lui murmura t-elle.

-C'est rien, viens retournons danser.

Il partit le premier, elle le suivait. Elle savait qu'il était frustré mais elle savait aussi qu'il allait se calmer puis tout redeviendrais normal. C'était pas la première fois que cette situation arrivait.

Elle arriva enfin dans la salle, aussitôt Drago lui prit la main, la salua et lui proposa de danser. Elle accepta avec joie sa proposition. Ils arrivaient au milieu de la piste, et vit Axel sourire et se lever pour sortir de la salle.

La danse passa rapidement, elle regarda autour d'elle, aucune trace d'Axel, elle se dirigea donc vers la table où les amis d'Axel étaient assis.

-Salut les gars, vous savez où est Axel ?

Ceux-ci rigolèrent un peu, mais Hermione ne fit pas attention pensant qu'ils rigolaient pour autre chose.

-Non, il était là, puis il est allé aux toilettes. A mon avis, il y est encore.

-Ok merci. Elle se dirigea alors vers les toilettes.

Alors qu'elle attendait devant la porte des toilettes, elle vit Blaise en ressortir. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire amical.

-Tiens, te revoilà, mais pourquoi tu es devant les toilettes des hommes ?

-En faite, j'attends Axel. Lui répondit-elle simplement.

-Mais, il n'y a qu'un couple…Blaise ne finit sa phrase, il s'emblait réfléchir. Puis, regarda Hermione avec un sourire forcé.

-Viens, il doit être dans la Grande Salle. Lui mentit-il tout en la tirant doucement vers la salle.

-Mais non, ces amis m'ont dit qu'il était…Hermione réalisa enfin pourquoi Blaise ne voulait pas la laisser entrer.

Elle le contourna et s'apprêta à entrer dans les toilettes.

-Non Hermione, n'y vas pas. Se précipita Blaise mais elle était déjà rentré alors il y rentra à son tour. Elle s'était arrêtée devant la seule porte des toilettes fermée.

-Huuummm…c'est bon, vas-y continue Axel, ouiii plus fort. Haletait une voix féminine.

-T'es vachement bonne petite salope, après tu vas me sucer sale salope. Fit une voix qu'Hermione connaissait que trop bien.

C'est alors qu'elle défonça la porte où était Axel en compagnie d'une septième année de Pouffsouffle. Axel sursauta, puis sortit en compagnie de la Pouffsouffle à moitié-nue.

-Hermione. Dit Axel calmement. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans les toilettes des hommes ?

-Comment t'a pu me faire ça ! Cria t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

La septième année qui était à côté du Serdaigle ajouta :

-C'est pas de sa faute si sa copine joue la sainte nitouche et ne veux même pas lui faire une pipe.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour la belle lionne, qui attrapa la fille, par les cheveux et la lâcha pour la faire tomber par terre. Et lui enchaina coup de poing sur coup de poing. Axel, lui ne bougea pas il était sous le choc de la réaction d'Hermione, il aurait pensé qu'elle se serait mise à pleurer et saurait partit en courant. Blaise sauta sur Hermione, et sépara les jeunes femmes. Hermione était hors d'elle.

- Lâche-moi Blaise, il faut que je lui règle son compte à cet enculé.

-Non, calme-toi. Puis, il s'adressa à l'infidèle. Toi, connard, dégage avant que je la lâche, et embarque cette salope avec toi.

Le Serdaigle ne se fit pas prier, porta la jeune fille en sang et sortit en courant des toilettes.

Hermione redevint normale, elle se calma rapidement, puis regarda Blaise et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

Blaise l'enlaça, la serra dans ses bras comme si elle allait tomber.

-Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de lui régler son compte ? Demanda t-elle au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

-Car je m'en suis déjà charger, tu te souviens. Lui souri tendrement le beau Serpentard.

-Oui, et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir fais assez confiance.

-C'est rien.

Blaise releva tendrement le menton de la belle lionne, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Et c'est à ce moment là que Drago entra dans la pièce.

-Et Blaise, pourquoi qu'Axel vient de sortir avec une… . Il se stoppa dans sa phrase lorsqu'il vu ses deux amis dans cette position. Hermione collée contre Blaise, celui-ci étant à deux doigts de l'embrasser.

-J'y comprends rien du tout. Avoua Drago perplexe.

Les deux élèves se séparèrent rapidement, Hermione sentait ses joues s'enflammer.

-Euh…

-Hermione je croyais que tu étais au moins capable de construire une phrase avec un verbe, un sujet et un complément.

-Ecoute Drago, on a surpris ce bâtard avec une septième année. Expliqua Blaise.

-Je comprends mieux. Il regarda Hermione avec compassion.

Drago se rapprocha de la jeune fille, l'enlaça et sécha ses larmes qui marquait son jolie minois.

-Hermione, retourne dans la salle et n'en parle à personne d'accord ? Moi et Blaise, on va te venger. Dit Drago.

-OK. Répondit Hermione. Mais, vous allez avoir des problèmes si vous le frappez. Et je ne veux pas que vous ayez des problèmes à cause de moi.

-T'inquiète pas, on va pas le frappez, on lui fera quelque chose de pire. Ajouta t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

-Va Hermione, et fais comme Drago t'a dit.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, juste avant d'entrer elle vérifia que son maquillage était intact, puis entra. Elle se dirigea vers la table où Ron, Harry, Ginny et Lavande étaient installés et s'assit entra Ron et Harry.

-Tiens, t'étais passé où ? La questionna le rouquin.

-J'étais allé au toilette. Répondit-elle calmement.

-Ah ok. Et il est où Axel ?

-Il est parti se coucher, il se sentait pas bien.

La discussion fut coupée par Lavande tirant Ron sur la piste. Harry reçu un coup de coude de la part de sa cavalière l'insistant à inviter Hermione à danser. Celle-ci accepta, et Harry l'emmena sur la piste pour un rock.

_Pendant ce temps dans les toilettes des hommes…_

-Alors si on lui règle pas son compte à l'autre enfoiré, on fait quoi ?

-Blaise, soyons plus subtil. Annonça le blond calmement. Pour lui, le sexe compte énormément ? Voilà, ce qui pourrait lui faire plus d'impact que les coups, tu me suis ?

-Absolument mon frère. Souria Blaise. Je crois que l'on doit parler à certaine de ses conquêtes.

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent alors, vers leurs dortoirs. Le plan de vengeance était en marche.

La soirée se termina un peu mieux pour la jolie Gryffondor, elle se demanda quand même, ce qu'avaient préparé ses deux Serpentards.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, un court chapitre mais c'est pour mieux accentuer la vengeance !<strong>

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**xoxo **

**MelleMalfoyZabini**


	11. Une vengeance spéciale

**Je vous met tout de suite la suite avec la vengeance…**

**Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci**

**MelleMalfoyZabini**

* * *

><p><em><span>Vers 9h23, dans le dortoir des filles dans la tour Gryffondor…<span>_

Hermione se réveilla doucement, la fête s'était terminé un peu plutôt que prévu à cause des septièmes de Serpentard qui avaient un peu trop bu. Elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne dans son dortoir, Ginny et Lavande, avec qui elle partageait la chambre, étaient déjà levés. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire, y prit une jupe beige à froufrous lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux et un débardeur blanc, et s'en alla dans la salle de bain.

Elle y ressortit quelques minutes après habillé, maquillé légèrement, mit sa veste en cuir beige et des ballerines de la même couleur. Ensuite, Hermione descendit dans sa salle commune. Une fois arrivé, elle vit avec horreur Lavande et Ron entrain de se rouler des pelles et de se faire des caresses. Elle sortit discrètement, et vit juste à l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondors, Ginny et Harry lèvres contre lèvres dans un petit coin sombre, cette vision là, l'a fit sourire.

Et c'est avec joie qu'elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle croisa du regard Axel, celui-ci lui sourit, elle sentit en elle l'envie de lui donner une raclée, mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit avec joie que c'était Blaise suivit de Drago, comme par magie le sentiment de haine disparut.

-Salut, les gars ! Dit-elle avec bonne humeur.

-Salut, je vois que tu es heureuse. Constata Blaise amusé de la voir comme ça.

-S'lut ! Ajouta Drago passivement. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi.

-Ca va ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguer. Bailla le blond.

-Il a du réveiller tard pour notre plan pour te venger de ce salaud.

Hermione mit ses mains sur chaque côté de ses hanches, et leur adressa un regard réprobateur.

-C'es gentil de vouloir me venger, mais ne négocier pas votre santé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était seulement cette nuit.

-Bien, et si on allait déjeuner ? Proposa Blaise.

-Ouais, et Hermione tu viens à notre table ?

-Euh…Chez les Serpentards ?

-Tu risque rien, tu es avec nous. Lui répondit gentiment Drago.

-Bon d'accord.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur grâce en partie à Hermione. Les trois compères décidèrent de se balader dans le parc en attendant l'heure du repas du midi.

L'heure arrivait, ils partirent donc vers la Grande Salle. Là-bas, ils durent se séparer.

Le repas se déroula calmement, ainsi que le reste de la journée. Hermione n'avait pas revu Blaise et Drago de la journée, elle était restée à la bibliothèque. Elle vit à sa montre que le repas allait être servi, elle se leva, rangea les livres qu'elle avait pris, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Au moment où elle passa la porte, elle se heurta à quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un avec un torse musclé.

-Tu tombes bien, j'allais de chercher, il faut que vienne vite, ca va commencer.

-Blaise, qu'est ce qui va commencer ?

-Viens, tu verras par toi même.

-Ma vengeance ? Demanda t-elle.

Pour toute réponse Blaise lui sourit. Puis, il la tira, et ils coururent jusque devant la Grande Salle.

-Ca va pas tarder. Dit-il alors qu'il faisait un clin d'œil à Drago assit à sa place habituel.

Hermione observa la salle ne savant pas à quoi s'attendre, puis elle sentit la main de Blaise se desserrer de la sienne.

_{Pensée d'Hermione}_

_« Il est parfaitement « musclé ! Pas comme Viktor, qui lui est vraiment trop musclé »_

-Regarde ! Dit-il en montrant Axel qui leur tournait le dos.

Il conduit Hermione discrètement vers la table des Gryffondors puis partit rejoindre Drago. Celui-ci adressa à la lionne un clin d'œil. Puis, un petit bruit d'explosion retentit, et des milliers de papier tombèrent du plafond magique.

Tous les élèves attrapèrent chacun un des papiers, hermione en attrapa également et elle vit avec surprise la vengeance qu'avait organisé ses amis.

Axel, lui aussi, en attrapa un. Il devint en l'espace d'un instant tout blanc. Les autres élèves se mirent à éclater de rire, en montrant le jeune Serdaigle du doigt. Même le clan des Gryffondors, surtout Ron et Harry, riraient de cette farce.

En fait, les papiers tombant du plafond magique étaient une photo d'Axel nu comme un vers, laissant dévoilé un tout petit rikiki engin.

-Arrêter ! C'est une image truquée. Hurlait Axel en regardant autour de lui.

-Tu dois même pas la trouver quand tu pisse ! Se moqua un sixième année de Pouffsouffle.

-Ta gueule, c'est une image truquée, regardez ! Dit-il en commençant à enlever son pantalon. Regardez ! Cette fois, il enleva son pantalon et son caleçon, croyait qu'il ferait taire les rires, mais malheureusement pour lui les rires redoublèrent. Il baissa la tête et vit avec horreur que son engin avait la taille que sur la photo.

Dumbledore se précipita sur le jeune homme à moitié-nu, et l'emmena dans son bureau. Mc Gonagall fit faire le silence et fit disparaître les papiers. Cependant, la plupart des élèves les avaient gardés avec eux.

Hermione essuya des larmes de rire et regarda vers la table des Serpentards, et vit ses deux amis pliés en deux, Blaise se remit plus vite de ses émotions que Drago et adressa un sourire à Hermione. Celle-ci lui renvoya.

La fin du repas se fit sans aucunes paroles sous peine de punition de la part de la sous-directrice.

Hermione attendait devant la Grande Salle, les élèves sortaient en troupeau, mais elle put attraper la manche de Blaise, le tirant vers la porte d'entrée du château.

-Alors ca ta plu ? Questionna le beau métis.

-Enormément, merci.

-Mais de rien, Ma petite Hermione. Lui souria gentiment le Serpentard.

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de celui-ci, et partit en direction de son dortoir. Le Serpentard se retourna pour voir la jeune fille disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Il était heureux, et déronavant il savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

C'est le cœur léger qu'il rentra dans sa chambre, il salua Drago qui lui révisait, et s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

><p><strong>Re ! Alors ca vous a plu ?<strong>

**Un chapitre qui a de l'humour mais surtout de la douceur entre le trio Serpentard – Gryffondor.**

**Peut être que je met à part les autres persos comme Harry et Ginny, mais vous inquiété pas je vous promet que je vais mettre leur relation plus au clair.**

**xoxo**

**MelleMalfoyZabini**


	12. Quand une SangdeBourbe devie

**Salut, ce chapitre sera celui où Hermione va faire sa petite vengeance contre Axel en suscitant l'attention des hommes de Poudlard, elle risque peut-être de perdre ceux qu'elle aiment ?**

**(Je sais, je suis nul pour faire du suspense ! )**

**Merci pour les reviews ^^**

**Bonne lecture, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**MelleMalfoyZabini**

_« Quand une Sang-de-Bourbe devient un sex-symbol »_

(Le vrai titre est « Quand une miss-je-sais-tout –Sang-de-Bourbe devient un sex-symbol mais le titre était trop long !)

_Vers 21h30, dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor…_

-Ah oui, une sainte nitouche ! On va voir je suis pas simplement une miss-je-sais-tout et une Sang-de-Bourbe. S'énerva Hermione en tournant en rond.

-Hermione, c'est juste parce qu'on ne voit pas assez tes formes, c'est pour ça qu'elle a dit ça ! Dit Ginny essayant de calmer sa meilleure amie.

-Mais oui voilà, tu entièrement raison Ginny. Je vais essayer de m'habiller plus avec mes formes.

-Voilà, tu es parfaite Mione, tu as pas beaucoup de hanche juste ce qu'il faut, t'as une super belle poitrine, et une super chute de reins. Bref, t'es parfaite !

-Merci, mais tu me fais peur, à savoir tous mes atouts. Confia t-elle entrainant au passage un fou rire de son amie.

-Allez couches-toi. Demain, on demandera à Mc Gonagall si on peut aller à Pré-Au-Lard pour refaire ta garde-robe.

-Ok. Elles se couchèrent toutes les deux. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. Lui répondit la jeune fille rousse.

_Vers 9h45, dans la Grande Salle..._

Le trio d'or était tranquillement attablé, ils prenaient leur déjeuner et discutaient de ce qu'il c'était passé la veille.

-Hermiiiooonnneee ! Cria une tornade rousse se précipitant sur la jolie lionne.

-Qu'est qu'il y a Ginny pour que tu sois dans tous tes états ?

-Hermione, Mc Gonagall a dit oui, si on y va avec un préfet. C'est pas génial ? Mais quel préfet on va prendre ?

-Oui, c'est génial, et pis on n'a cas y aller avec Dean puisque je suis l'autre préfet.

-Oui, c'est vrai, des fois j'oublie. Et au faite, on part à 10 heures.

-Ok, bah…on y va tout de suite.

-Oui, je vais prévenir Dean. Dit Ginny alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

Toujours assis à la table, Harry et Ron ne comprenaient pas du tout la situation.

-C'est moi où Hermione est de moins en moins avec nous ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, c'est pas pour longtemps.

-Comment ça ?

-Ginny m'a raconté qu'Hermione et Blaise s'appréciaient énormément. Lui répondit tout bas Harry.

-Ah je comprends un peu mieux. Mais quand même, c'est un Serpentard.

-Ouais, mais il sympa, même Drago Malfoy a changé, il est devenu ami avec Hermione, ce qui il y a deux ans serait impossible. C'étaient ses parents qui lui mettaient des idées dans la tête.

Blaise s'était attardé sous la douche, il allait à présent déjeuner tranquillement comme tous les dimanches matin. Demain, ils devaient reprendre les cours.

Alors qu'il allait passé la porte de la Grande Salle, il tomba nez à nez avec sa jolie lionne.

-Salut Hermione, ca va ? Lui susurra t-il avec un sourire heureux.

-Bien et toi ? Dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

-Bien, tu vas où là ?

-Je vais à Pré-Au-Lard avec Ginny et Dean. Au faite, tu veux que je te ramène un truc ?

-Non, c'est bon. Lui répondit-il poliment. Finalement, tu pourrais aller chercher un paquet pour moi à cette adresse, c'est ma mère qui me l'a envoyé. Et surtout ne l'ouvre pas, ma mère met des sortilèges dessus et si tu l'ouvres tu auras des plaies purulentes sur ton joli minois.

-T'inquiète pas. Réussit-elle à dire tant elle riait.

-Ca y est Mione, on est près. A salut Blaise !

-Salut Ginny, salut Dean. Salua poliment Blaise.

-Salut mec. Répondit Dean.

-Bon, on y va. Ajouta Hermione et saluant de la main Blaise.

_Vers 10h24, à Pré-Au-Lard…_

-Bon, voilà, moi et Ginny, on va faire des boutiques de fringues.

-Bah, je dois aller chercher des gants pour le Quidditch, et après je vous rejoins. Dit Dean en partant en direction de la boutique pour le Quidditch.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure. Le salua Ginny en tirant Hermione vers les boutiques.

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la première boutique, où toutes les filles de leur âge s'habillaient, il était vide, la seule vendeuse était trop concentré par sa manucures qu'elle les salua à peine. Ginny donna un panier à Hermione en lui demandant de prendre les tenues qu'elles préféraient, puis elle-même en prit un et fit un tour du magasin. Au bout de quelques minutes, les filles se rejoignirent vers le fond de la boutique vers les cabines d'essayages.

-Alors voyons voir ce que ma petite Mione aimerait porter. Dit Ginny toute excitée.

Elle se retourna rapidement le panier, regardant tous les vêtements en plissant les yeux. Puis, elle se tourna vers son amie, et lui donna son avis.

-Finalement, tu as du goût ma chère. Bon à part, quelques trucs, sinon tout est bien.

-Et toi ?

-Et bien, j'ai pris quelques trucs, qui je pense t'iront très bien. Répondit-elle toujours aussi excitée, puis elle poussa son amie dans une des cabines et lui donna quelques des vêtements qu'elles avaient sélectionnées.

-Tiens, essaye ça d'abord.

-Ok, une seconde.

Hermione sortit quelques minutes après de la cabine d'essayage, elle portait un jean foncé moulant avec un débardeur aussi moulant rayé blanc et rouge, ainsi qu'une veste en cuir noir. Elle devait l'avouer, Hermione se trouvait super canon, elle avait des longues et fines jambes, une taille fine, une poitrine bien ferme avec un joli décolleté, bref elle avait tout pour elle.

-Waaahh, tu hyper canon ma chérie, un peu plus est je deviendrais bisexuelle !

-Tu sais que tu me fais peur Ginny. Constata Hermione avec les larmes aux yeux tout en se retenant de rire devant la tête de sa meilleure amie.

-Il te faut des talons rouges ! hurla sa meilleure amie tout en courant dans le magasin à la recherche de chaussures rouges.

Hermione, pendant ce temps là, se regarda plus attentivement dans le miroir. Elle pensait à toutes ces années gâchées par des vêtements trop larges ou trop grands pour elle. Elle fut cependant coupée dans ses réflexions par une paire de talons rouges flottant devant elle.

-Tiens, essaye celles-ci.

-Ok, mais je me disais que ce genre de vêtements étaient pour le week-end et les soirées mais les jours de cours, comment je ferais ?

-Hé bien, on n'aura qu'à raccourcir ta jupe et montrer un peu plus ton joli décolleté.

Hermione approuva de la tête, et enfila les escarpins. Elle se sentit de toute de suite à l'aise avec sa nouvelle tenue.

-Oh Ginny, tu es une super styliste, merci.

-Merci, mais tu déjà parfaite.

Après ce premier essayage s'en suivit un autre, puis un autre, et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par dévalisé toute la boutique.

Ginny proposa à Hermione de se racheter des nouveaux sous-vêtements, celle-ci accepta.

Durant le trajet menant à la boutique de sous-vêtements « Cerise Coquine », Hermione et Ginny rencontra leur ami Dean avec un paquet dans les mains. Il les saluèrent de nouveau, et continua avec elles le chemin.

-Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ai fait des folies. Vous avez dévalisé toute la boutique, Hermione je ne savais pas que tu avais autant d'argent. Dit Dean surpris.

-Les parents d'Hermione sont assez riches. Répondit Ginny.

-Et au faite, on va où ?

-On va nous acheter de nouveaux sous-vêtements. Répondit Hermione.

Dean fut quelque peu gêné de cette réponse. Son visage prit une teinte quelque peu rosée. Hermione vit son embarras, elle l'attrapa par le bras.

-Bah quoi, ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais vu de sous-vêtements de filles avant ?

Hermione et Ginny éclatèrent de rires tandis que Dean se cachait dans sa cape de Poudlard. Puis, le petit groupe se retrouva devant la boutique, et malgré ses protestations Dean fut jeté à l'intérieur par ses lionnes d'amies.

Ginny faisait le tour du magasin, pendant qu'Hermione et Dean s'installèrent dans une petite salle où il y avait dans un coin une cabine d'essayage et de l'autre des sièges.

-Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je dois rester ici ?

-Dean, voyons, tu es un garçon, et qui mieux qu'un garçon pour juger si les affaires que j'essaye m'iront.

Ginny entra dans la salle avec trois chariots de sous-vêtements derrière elle.

-Voilà, essaye moi ca Mione, et Dean te donnera son avis, moi je dois aller rejoindre ma mère cinq minutes, elle est au Trois Balais.

-OK, à toute à l'heure. Salua Hermione.

Dean fit un signe de la main, Hermione attrapa les trois chariots et entra dans la cabine d'essayage.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle ressortit habillé d'une nuisette verte pomme avec des petites fleures blanches en bas.

-Alors ? Demanda t-elle au Gryffondor.

Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, il n'avait jamais vu Hermione avec aussi peu de vêtement. Elle était superbe.

-Tu pourrais répondre s'il te plaît ?

-Oui…oui…Tu es superbe.

Hermione lui sourit et retourna dans la cabine.

_{Pensée d'Hermione}_

_« Ah les mecs, ils sont trop facile à avoir ! Et si je m'amusais un peu, après tout je suis célibataire non ? »_

Elle sortit la tête de sa cabine, et s'adressa à Dean :

-Dis, là j'essaye quelques trucs qui me plaisent beaucoup et dont j'ai aucun doute, tu veux que je te les montre quand même ?

-Non, c'est bon. Dit-il très concentré sur la tapisserie, trop gêné pour la regarder.

-Ok.

Elle essaya de nombreuses tenues, plus de la moitié lui plaisaient. Ginny savaient parfaitement ce qui lui correspondait, en styliste professionnelle, elle ferait un malheur. Elle vit un ensemble rouge en dentelle, très sexy. Elle l'enfila et sortit de la cabine.

Dean sursauta quand il vit la tenue très légère d'Hermione. Pour s'amuser, Hermione se rapprocha avec une démarche féline.

-Dis Dean, est ce que je te plais ?

-Heu..oui.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du jeune homme, il pouvait voir parfaitement les seuls vêtements qu'elle portait. Un balconnet qui soulignait parfaitement sa poitrine et une culotte qui dévoilait un fessier bien rebondi, sur les deux pièces en dentelle il y avait des petits nœuds de couleur or, ainsi qu'un lion doré sur le haut de la culotte.

La respiration de Dean s'accélérait. Hermione posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête du Gryffondor et s'assit sur ses cuisses, passant également ses jambes de chaque côté du jeune homme.

Dean semblait troublé, puis il posa ses mains sur la fine taille d'Hermione. Celle-ci constata l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, elle se redressa et s'éloigna avec un sourire.

Dean ne comprit rien de ce qui venait de se passait. Il vit Hermione lui sourire.

-Alors Dean ? T'en pense quoi ?

-Je…je crois que ca te va bien. Très bien.

Elle rentra dans la cabine pour y ressortir cette fois-ci habillé avec son uniforme de Poudlard ainsi que les chariots de sous-vêtements et se dirigea vers la caisse.

Dean la suivit sans rien ajouté, puis une fois sortit elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura.

-Désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise mais c'etait pour savoir à quel point j'avais du charme.

-Non, c'est rien, et je dois dire que t'es…enfin si je peux me permettre…tu es trop canon.

Elle rigola devant la révélation de son ami, et lui prit le bras.

-T'es vraiment super comme ami toi ! Bon, j'ai fais tous ce que je voulais faire, ah, je dois aller chercher le colis de Blaise. Et où est Ginny ?

-A mon avis, elle doit encore être aux Trois Balais avec sa mère. Répondit le Gryffondor.

-T'as sans doute raison.

Ils prirent le chemin vers la poste sorcière. Hermione demanda alors le colis, l'homme se retourna et se dirigea vers une petite pièce. Il en ressortit quelques minutes après avec sous le bras un paquet fragile.

Hermione sortit, et avec Dean, ils se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais dans l'espoir de retrouver Ginny. Et de pouvoir rentrer manger avant que midi soit passé.

Ils l'a trouvèrent entrain de saluer sa mère devant l'établissement, puis elle les rejoignit.

-Bah alors Mione, j'aurai pensé que t'aurais au moins enfilé un des nouveaux ensembles ?

-Je n'y ai pas pensé, je vais me changer vite fais.

Elle entra dans le bar et se dirigea vers les toilettes accompagné de Ginny. Et cinq minutes plus tard, elle sortit habiller du premier ensemble qu'elle avait essayé, et maquillé.

-Tadam ! Fit Ginny lorsqu'elle et Hermione étaient ressortit du bar et s'étaient approchés de Dean.

Comme réponse, Dean siffla. Cependant, leur estomac criant famine les ramenant à la réalité. Ils reprirent le chemin du château.

**Eh voilà ! J'ai mis un peu de temps mais j'étais en vacances, et là où je suis eh bah il n'ont pas internet !**

**Bref, ce chapitre est en plusieurs parties, et oui on ne devient pas une bombe en un seul jour !**

**J'attends vos reviews pour m'encourager et me donner des conseils sur la suite des évènements !**

**xoxo**

**MelleMalfoyZabini**


	13. Quand une SangdeBourbe devient un sex

**Voilà la 2eme partie ! Cette deuxième partie n'est pas très importante, je veux dire qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'action. Je le trouve pas super, donc je ne vous en veux pas si vous le trouvez nul ! ^^**

**Allez bonne lecture !**

**MelleMalfoyZabini**

Hermione, Ginny et Dean étaient arrivés devant la porte du château. Hermione, elle, appréhendait un peu son entrée. Ils étaient tous entrain de manger, elle ne pourra pas échapper à tous les regards. Elle prit une grande respiration, et suivit Ginny et Dean qui y entraient.

Ca y est, elle avait passé les portes de la Grande Salle, et tous les regards s'étaient posés sur elle. Ginny et Dean s'étaient dépêchés d'aller à leurs places habituelles.

Elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la salle. Elle tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard, et vit Blaise avec la bouche grande ouverte. Drago, lui, affichait un sourire fier, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle arriva enfin à sa table, s'assit en face d'Harry et Ron, à côté de Lavande et Neville.

-Waaahh ! Hermione tu es superbe ! S'exclama Ron qui avait repris ses esprits.

-Merci. Répondit timidement la jeune fille.

Du côté Serpentard, l'idée qu'ils se faisaient d'elle changeait.

-Vous avez vu Granger ! Elle est super bonne ! Dit Théodore Nott assis juste à côté de Drago.

-Elle est sublime. Ajouta le blond. Blaise, t'en a de la chance, elle est vraiment magnifique.

Le métis ne répondit pas, et observa sa lionne préférée. Il devait se l'avouer, malgré qu'elle était belle, ce nouveau style lui correspondait parfaitement.

Le repas fut accompagné de nombreux compliments pour la jeune fille.

_Vers 7h34, dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondors…_

Hermione se regardait dans son miroir, elle portait son uniforme. Elle attendait Ginny, elles devaient modifier son uniforme.

-Voilà, désolé mais il y avait une queue dingue dans les douches des filles.

-C'est pas grave, alors on commence par quoi ?

-Bah, ta jupe d'abord. Annonça la rouquine.

-Ok, je veux la remonter jusque là ! Mais pas plus.

-D'accord, mi-cuisse.

La rouquine prononça un sort et la jupe se mit à raccourcir.

-Ensuite, le chemisier, on va enlever une taille. Ajouta Ginny tout en murmurant des sorts. Voilà qui est fait, comme il ne fait pas trop froid pour le moment, t'as pas besoin de pull ou sous-pull.

-Ouais, je pourrais laisser ouvert quelques boutons, non ?

-Oui, tout à fait. Répondit immédiatement Ginny.

Le chemisier moulait les formes de la belle brune, celle-ci avait ouvert les deux premiers boutons et avait juste enfilé sa cravate desserrée autour de son cou.

-Alors je suis comment ? Demanda Hermione pleine de malice.

-Parfaite, je suis trop jalouse.

Les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent, quand Lavande entra dans la pièce pour les informer qu'Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus et elle descendaient prendre leurs petits déjeuners.

Hermione, durant tout le trajet, reçut des compliments, du « T'es ravissante » au sifflement.

_Vers 9h34, dans la salle du cours de DCFM du Professeur Lupin…_

-Mes chers élèves, je dois entrainer quelques élèves ayant des difficultés, en attendant rester au fond de la classe et discuter à voix basse bien sûr.

-Harry ? Pourquoi tu vas là-bas, t'y arrive bien pourtant ? Demanda Ron.

-Je vais aider Lupin. Répondit-il simplement.

Harry alla auprès du professeur, Ron retourna à son activité préférée, c'est-à-dire explorer la bouche de Lavande. Hermione, elle, s'était assise sur une table avec un livre entre les mains. La plupart des garçons de la classe, qui étaient à Serpentard, Gryffondor et Serdaigle, la regardaient passionnément.

L'un d'eux s'avança, et s'arrêta devant la jeune fille, celle-ci ne releva même pas la tête de son livre.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Axel ?

-Moi, rien. T'es superbe ma chérie. Dit-il avec un sourire qui se disait charmeur.

-Je sais, mais je ne suis plus ta « chérie », alors dégage.

Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione comme ça, il s'en alla. Le reste du cours passa à une vitesse folle, ainsi que toute la journée.

Hermione avait fini les cours, elle voulut aller à la bibliothèque. En chemin, elle croisa Drago, marchant seul dans les couloirs.

-Salut, Drago. Dit-elle toute contente.

-Salut Hermione. Répondit d'un ton las.

-Ca va pas ?

-Bah pas top.

-Tu veux m'en parler ? Proposa t-elle gentiment à son ami.

Drago attrapa doucement son bras, et ils se dirigèrent vers un banc pas loin.

-Voilà, pour les vacances de Noël j'ai des choses à faire pour le manoir, et maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne, ca me fout le cafard. Avoua le Serpentard.

-Oui, je comprends. En temps normal, je le ferai avec mes parents, mais cette année, ils veulent faire un voyage, donc je reste ici.

- Tu ne voudrais pas venir ? J'inviterai Blaise aussi.

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

-Super, alors dans moins de 3 mois, on fera Noël chez moi ! Dit-il très motivé.

-Ouh la la, mais c'est bientôt ! Ajouta Hermione ironiquement, ce qui provoqua un sourire au blond.

Le duo d'amis se sépara, Drago continua son chemin et Hermione alla à la bibliothèque. Elle prit un livre aussi gros qu'elle et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil. Tellement passionné par son livre, elle resta à la bibliothèque jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

Le temps de vacances approchait à grands pas, les jours passaient. La douceur de l'automne laissa donc rapidement place à la fraicheur de l'hiver. Les élèves préparaient leurs départs pour retourner chez eux.

Harry allait fêter Noël chez les Weasley. Hermione, elle, était un peu angoissée, c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait sans ses parents, et qui plus est chez un ami.

Hermione triait les vêtements qu'elle allait prendre, quand Harry entra dans sa chambre.

-Mione, je peux te parler ? Demanda t-il.

-Mais bien sûr, assied-toi.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, et se plaça à côté de la valise de la lionne. Son visage affichait un air grave, il prit une respiration, et commença à parler.

-Tu sais, je suis attiré par Ginny et elle aussi.

-Harry ! Viens-en aux faits, je connais déjà cette partie. S'exclama Hermione.

-On voudrait…on aimerait vraiment sortir ensemble mais c'est Ron le seul problème, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir.

Hermione sourit mais dans sa tête elle sautait de joie.

-Je crois qu'il va tomber d'abord dans les pommes, puis il va s'énerver grave, puis il va faire la tête et enfin il va l'accepter.

-Ouf ! Ca me rassure ! Fit ironiquement le survivant.

Ils partirent alors dans un fou rire, ils mirent un moment avant de retrouver leur sérieux. Alors qu'Hermione rangeait ses vêtements triés, elle entendit un petit cri de surprise. Elle se retourna vers son ami, et le vit avec une mini jupe bleue dans les mains.

-Tu mets ça ? Ma Mione met ce genre de vêtement ?

-Harry donne moi ça. Attention, sinon je dis tout à Ron.

-Bon tiens, t'es pas gentille.

Il lui rendit, et se rassit.

-Je sais pas si tu remarquer mais maintenant j'affirme mon côté féminin.

-Oui, je l'avais remarqué et d'ailleurs j'étais pas le seul, plus de la moitié des mecs de Poudlard me demandaient ton nom et me demandaient aussi de jouer les entremetteurs, non mais t'y crois toi ?

Elle rit à ce qu'Harry venait de dire puis, ayant fini de ranger ses vêtements, elle ferma sa valise pour la positionna aux pieds de son lit.

-Dis Hermione, tu veux vraiment allé là-bas ?

-Oui, Et ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien. Le rassura t-elle.

Harry se leva et ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune. Et c'est dans cette atmosphère de joie qu'arriva le début des vacances.

-Alors Hermione, prête pour le départ ?

-Oh que oui Drago ! Au faite, on se retrouve où ?

-Dans la cours à l'entrée du château ? A 17h20 ? Comme le train ne part qu'à 18h, on aura tout le temps d'y aller.

-Ouais, mais tu crois que j'aurai le temps de me changer ? Car j'ai pas envie de me trimballer avec mon uniforme.

-Oui, je pense. Mais pourquoi tu fais pas comme nous, tu te change dans le train ?

-Et bien, j'aime pas tellement me changer là-bas.

-Je comprends, bon bah à tout à l'heure. Salua Drago.

-A toute !

Tous les élèves entamèrent leur dernière journée de cours, et ce soir, la plupart d'entre eux dormiront chez eux.


	14. Le début de quelque chose

**Coucou ! Et voilà un chapitre pour vous. **

_**Milie12**_ : Je suis hyper contente que cela t'ai plu, et pour le plan à 3, je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, pourquoi pas ? Peut-être pas avec Drago mais pourquoi pas ? Merci de croire en moi ^^

**Non sérieusement, je suis désolé pour le super retard du chapitre précédent, mais j'ai eu pleins de complications, panne de Word, et des problèmes personnels.**

**Merci de regarder la note en fin de chapitre, bonne lecture**

**MelleMalfoyZabini**

Hermione farfouillait avec énergie son armoire, elle savait ce qu'elle allait enfiler pour le départ, mais il lui manquait quelque chose. L'a voyant, Ginny s'approcha gentiment.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mione ? Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

-Euh oui, je viens de trouer mon gilet violet, et les autres sont déjà dans ma valise que je viens d'apporter à l'entrée. Si il ne faisait pas si frais, j'en aurais pas prit mais on se les gèle !

-Relax Hermione, tiens je dois en avoir un de la même couleur. Dit Ginny calmement dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa meilleure amie, elle fouilla alors dans son armoire, et en ressortit un petit gilet en coton d'un peu près de la même couleur que celui de son amie. Essaye !

-Merci, mais il est trop petit pour moi, regarde, il m'arrive au milieu du ventre ! Puis, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Remarque, ça donne un style, Ginny tu peux me passer mon écharpe ?

Son amie s'exécuta avec le sourire, Hermione était vraiment très belle, on avait l'impression que tous lui allait.

Enfin prête, Hermione salua ses amis et partit rejoindre Drago et Blaise à l'entrée du château. Au passage, elle récupéra sa valise, et son chat. Quand elle arriva dans le couloir menant à l'entrée, le cœur de Blaise manqua un battement, ca lui arrivait à chaque fois où il l'a croisait.

Elle était vêtue d'un jean simple, d'un t-shirt rose pâle, du gilet violet de Ginny, de bottes moumoute violette et d'une grande écharpe grise.

-Ca y est, je suis prête, on y va ?

-Allons-y. Lui répondit Blaise avec son habituel sourire charmeur.

Drago se proposa de porter la valise d'Hermione, tant dis que Blaise, lui, portait la cage de Pattenrond, et ils partirent tous les trois vers la gare.

Hermione décida de rester avec Blaise et Drago pour le voyage, ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment du wagon juste après ceux réservés exclusivement à Serpentard. Alors qu'Hermione et Blaise discutaient du dernière livre sorti sur les enchantements, Drago s'ennuyait ferme, il se leva et quitta le compartiment. Les deux autres stoppèrent alors leur conversation.

-Pourquoi il est parti ? Demanda incrédule Hermione.

-Je crois qu'il s'ennuyait.

-Je vais le voir, tu reste ici ?

-Oui, je vous attends. Répondit-il avec son sourire habituel, c'est-à-dire charmeur.

Hermione quitta alors le compartiment à la rechercher de son ami. Après quelques minutes de rechercher infructueuses, elle décida de demander de l'aide aux personnes présentes dans le couloir. La première personne sur laquelle elle tomba fut Dean.

-Salut Dean !

-Tiens salut Hermione. Ça va ?

-Ca va bien et toi ?

-Bien, tu en veux ? Dit-il en lui proposant des dragées de Bertie Crochue.

-Oui merci. Elle en saisit une petite poignée, et à sa grande surprise, ceux-là étaient plutôt agréables.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont ceux aux fruits.

Elle ria timidement, puis elle se souvint qu'elle recherchait Drago.

-Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Drago Malfoy ?

-Hum…Oui, il est parti vers le wagon des Serpentards, je crois qu'il est allé acheter des confiseries.

-Ok, merci. Dit-elle tout en lui adressant un sourire à faire fondre, ce qui provoque chez le Gryffondor un rougissement visible malgré sa couleur de peau.

-Mais de rien Hermione.

Elle repartit donc à la rechercher de Drago, une fois le couloir traversé, elle le vit parlé avec la vendeuse de sucrerie.

-Vous croyez ? Je n'aime pas vraiment l'anis, et sinon il y a quoi comme autre goût ?

-Il y a pomme acidulée ou aux agrumes. Répondit poliment la vieille dame âgée d'environ soixante-dix ans.

Il fit son choix, paya la vendeuse et se retourna. Hermione lui faisait face pouffant de rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il légèrement vexé que son amie se moque de lui.

Elle attendit que la vendeuse ait entré dans le wagon des Serpentards pour lui répondre.

-Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans le troisième âge, remarque ça doit être excitant de draguer une femme ayant énormément d'expérience ! Lâcha t-elle juste avant d'exploser de rire.

Drago secoua la tête, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à ce que venait de dire la Gryffondor.

-Allez miss-j'ai-mangé-un-clown, retournons au wagon, sinon Blaise va être jaloux.

Hermione fit un genre de rire ironique, et pendant qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs, repensa à la suite de la phrase de son ami.

-Dis Drago, pourquoi Blaise serait jaloux ?

-Eh bien, tu sais Mione, Blaise t'apprécie. Répondit-il légèrement gêné.

-Ah…

Hermione ne posa plus de questions tout le long du chemin. Ils arrivèrent, et virent Blaise avec un livre dans les mains. Ils le saluèrent et s'assirent. Le voyage fut plus calme.

Hermione attrapa le bras de Drago tandis que Blaise posa sa main sur son épaule, et ils transplanèrent dans un petit village. Les décorations de Noël enchantaient la rue pendant que le soleil commençait à se coucher.

-Mais on n'est pas chez toi, pourquoi tu nous as fait transplaner dans le village à côté ? Demanda Blaise.

-Il faut que j'aille acheter quelques trucs qu'il manque à la maison. Expliqua brièvement le blond tout en se dirigeant vers une des seules boutiques encore ouvertes. Attendez moi ici, j'en ai pour 5 minutes pas plus.

Il entra donc dans la boutique, laissant Hermione et Blaise seuls dehors.

-Ca va ? Tu n'as pas froid ?

-Non, ca va. Répondit poliment Hermione. Dis, tu vas offrir quoi à Drago ?

-Le nouveau balai, le magnifique « Eclair de feu II ».

-Waouh ! Se moqua Hermione.

-Et toi ?

-Moi, je vais lui offrir un album photo magique que j'ai commencé à remplir, et il devra le finir.

-C'est un bon cadeau.

-Merci. Répondit fièrement Hermione.

Elle ne vit pas Blaise se rapprocher, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient à quelques centimètres. Blaise se sentait tellement tenter par la bouche si sensuelle de la jolie Gryffondor. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, elles s'effleurèrent doucement, mais la cloche de la porte du magasin les rappela à l'ordre. Drago arriva à leur hauteur comme une fleur, mais il se rendit compte que ses deux amis étaient aussi rouges que des tomates. Il avait dû arriver au mauvais moment.

-Bon, on y va ?

Ils se mirent en marche suivant Drago, aucun d'eux n'osaient parler, alors Drago commença.

-J'ai du aller acheter du dentifrice, j'en avais plus.

Ils se mirent alors tous à rire devant la remarque si importante de Drago. Quant à lui, il était fier, il avait détendu l'atmosphère.

Une fois arrivé, Drago fit faire la visite à Hermione du Manoir Malfoy. Celle-ci trouvait qu'il était magnifique même si il manquait quelques touches de gaieté.

Pendant ce temps là, Blaise s'installait dans sa chambre, il connaît bien les lieux, plus jeune, il y venait passer quelques jours pendant les vacances.

Drago plaça Hermione dans une des nombreuses chambres, elle était situé en face de celle de Blaise, celle de Drago était au fond du couloir.

La chambre de la lionne était autant raffinée que les autres pièces du manoir. Elle était de couleur blanche et verte pomme. Drago lui avait dit qu'elle était comme elle, joyeuse et pleine de gaieté.

Ils dinèrent tranquillement, et se mirent aussitôt au lit, chacun d'eux était fatigués, le voyage en train n'est pas très reposant. Hermione et Blaise montèrent lentement les marches menant aux chambres, quand la jeune fille se retourna pour voir Drago dans l'entrée, la tête dans un boitier. Elle ne put empêcher sa curiosité maladive de refaire surface.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

La tête blonde sortit de sa cachette.

-J'active le bouclier, tu ne fais pas ça chez toi ? Demanda t-il surprit.

-Non, mais ça serait pratique. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Bon allez, bonne nuit Dray.

-Bonne nuit Mione. Dit-il moqueur.

Elle monta les dernières marches, et se dirigea vers le couloir Est, là où était située sa chambre. Quand elle passa la porte de sa chambre, elle s'aperçut que la porte de Blaise était resté ouverte, elle vit à l'intérieur que Blaise était torse nu. Elle put apprécier le torse imberbe et les abdos si bien dessinés du beau métis. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers la porte, et vit avec plaisir Hermione toute rougissante. Elle remonta son regard du torse du jeune homme, et vit qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle le regardait. Elle devint encore plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

-Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas regarder, non pas que…que tu soit pas beau mais j'ai pas fait exprès, désolé. Bafouilla t-elle sans oser le regarder.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui releva le menton l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui fit un sourire tendre alors qu'Hermione était incapable de bouger.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu n'es pas une voyeuse. Dit-il sans perdre son sourire.

Il déposa alors un doux et léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui était aussi surprise que confuse. Blaise recula doucement, pour lui adresser un dernier sourire avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Hermione resta planté devant sa porte quelques minutes. Drago, qui allait se coucher, la vit fixé sur le perron de sa chambre.

-Ca va Hermione ?

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête. Drago hocha à son tour la tête et continua son chemin vers sa chambre, Hermione retourna dans sa chambre se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, la relation entre notre Mione et notre playboy avancera…**

Note exceptionnelle : Je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de personne qui ont une alerte chapitre sur cette fiction, mais le problème c'est que vous ne me dites pas ce que vous en pensez donc je prends une mesure exceptionnelle, selon l'avis d'une spécialiste de FanFiction, je demanderais d'avoir au moins 4 reviews sur ce chapitre, qui plutôt long, ce n'est pas beaucoup alors merci de bien vouloir me faire plaisir en accomplissant cette demande, sinon je serai en mesure de ne pas mettre le chapitre 14 en ligne. 

**MelleMalfoyZabini**


	15. 1er Noël et 1ère fois

**Coucou, c'est de nouveau moi et avec un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci d'être encore plus nombreuses (et nombreux s'il y a des garçons ^^), sa fait très plaisir. Et un énooorrrmme merci à ma chérie Happy ! Si je continue, c'est en partie grâce à elle, même si elle n'est pas hyper fan de fiction, elle m'encourage à continuer ! **

**Pol () :** Merci pour ta review, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, et ne t'inquiète pas je vais plus élaborer au niveau des autres personnages, mais je voulais que le personnage d'Hermione soit d'abord installé.

**Jabelherdra :** Merci de me comprendre, j'espère que ce chapitre te donnera encore l'eau à la bouche.

**Gardelina :** Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise.

**Millie12 : **Ce chapitre est plutôt long, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**MelleMalfoyZabini**

Le matin arriva rapidement, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. C'était le jour de Noël, Drago était excité, s'était la première fois pour lui. Ses parents n'avaient jamais voulut fêter ce jour, c'était selon son père « inutile et grotesque comme ses histoires de Père Noël ! ».

Blaise, lui, était excité mais beaucoup moins que son ami. D'habitude, sa famille organisait une soirée avec des amis, des personnes haut placées et des personnalités. Il trouvait ce genre de célébration si impersonnelle.

Les Noëls d'Hermione ressemblaient plutôt à des réunions de famille, où l'on retrouvait tante Murielle : la tante que l'on ne connaît pas très bien mais qui vous dit toujours « Je me rappelle quand tu étais petite… ».  
>Ou encore l'oncle pervers qui vous n'aviez jamais vu avant. Elle n'avait jamais pas passé un seul Noël sans sa famille. Alors, Hermione était plutôt heureuse de fêter Noël avec ses deux nouveaux amis.<p>

Blaise se réveilla doucement, il regarda l'horloge qui était accrochée au-dessus de la porte de sa chambre, elle affichait 10h23. Il avait fait la grasse matinée, il se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine. Une fois arrivé, il vit Drago lire un livre de recettes, il s'approcha, salua son ami, et s'assit de l'autre côté du meuble central, en face de lui.

-Salut. Lui répondit le blond la tête dans son livre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je cherche la recette pour faire des crêpes.

-Je la connais, laisse-moi faire. Proposa le métis.

-Si tu veux, mon cher ami.

-Avec plaisir. Ajouta Blaise ce qui provoqua un petit rire entre les deux amis.

Il se mit alors au travail calmement, tandis que Drago sortait le jus d'orange et toutes sortes de confitures.

A l'étage d'au-dessus, une jeune fille dormait paisiblement. Seul un filet de lumière traversait la pièce. Tout était calme, la neige étouffait le moindre bruit dehors. Tout était mis en place, pour qu'elle dorme encore profondément et paisiblement.

Pourtant, elle se réveilla. Un poids était venu tout gâcher, ce poids la fit se lever et courir jusqu'aux toilettes. Une fois sortie de sa salle de bain, elle se sentit toute légère. Elle avait à peine ouvert les yeux, les rayons du soleil présents dans la salle de bain avaient brûlés ses fragiles yeux.

Hermione descendit les escaliers, encore endormie mais guidée par une délicieuse odeur qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître à des kilomètres.

_« Des CREPES ! Miam, j'ai trop faim ! »_ Pensa la jeune fille.

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle vit Blaise assit en face de Drago, l'un comme l'autre tartinaient leurs crêpes. Elle s'assit et commença à en tartiner une à son tour, les deux garçons la regardaient, se regardaient, puis la regardaient de nouveau.

-Salut Hermione, je vois que tu as bien dormis, d'ailleurs tu dois certainement dormir encore. Commença Drago sur un ton d'amusement.

Hermione lui sourit, puis se re-concentra sur sa crêpe qu'elle tartinait avec de la confiture à la cerise. Elle leva un œil vers ses deux amis, c'est là qu'elle s'aperçut que Drago était déjà habillé, et surtout que Blaise était, lui habillé d'un simple short de basketteur noir ainsi que d'un marcel blanc, fessant ressortir sa peau foncée. Hermione rougit légèrement en détaillant le métis.

Blaise avait manqué de s'étouffer, en la voyant si peu vêtue. Son short vert pomme dévoilait ses longues et fines jambes, et même son haut tout simple lui allait à ravir.

Le reste du déjeuner se déroula calmement, Hermione proposa alors une idée pour le repas du soir.

-Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda-t-elle toute heureuse.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, chacun devra cuisiner un plat ?

-C'est ça Drago ! Alors ? Répondit-elle toujours aussi excitée.

-Moi, ça me tente bien, je me propose pour le plat principal. Annonça Blaise.

-Ok, et toi Dray ?

-Je te laisse le dessert, j'ai jamais été fort en cuisine. Je ferais l'entrée et les boissons.

-Parfait, alors commençons ! Conclu la jeune fille encore plus heureuse qu'avant.

Les trois compères travaillèrent et se mirent chacun à leurs préparations. Drago choisit différents jus de citrouille, sodas et autres boissons. Pour l'entrée, il prépara une salade composée de magret de canard, de foie gras et de plusieurs autres ingrédients.

Blaise avait choisit de faire un canard à l'orange gràce à une recette de sa grand-mère, il savait plutôt bien cuisiner et il n'eut aucuns problèmes.

Hermione, elle faisait un des ses desserts préférés : la tarte au citron meringuée. Elle n'était pas très douée pour la cuisine en général, mais cette recette, elle la réussirait les yeux fermés.

Quand ils eurent finis, le soir n'allait pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez, ils allèrent donc se préparer chacun de leurs cotés pour la soirée à venir.

Hermione avait enfilé une robe crème lui arrivant aux genoux, elle avait lissé ses cheveux. Maquillée légèrement, elle était fin prête. Elle descendit donc en bas, dans le salon. La belle brune reçut plusieurs compliments de ses amis sur sa tenue et sa beauté.  
>Les deux serpentards étaient chacun vêtus de costumes classiques si ce n'est les bonnets de Noël qu'ils avaient enfilés. Ils prirent le repas dans une bonne ambiance, félicitant les exploits culinaires de chacun.<p>

Vint alors l'heure des cadeaux. Hermione se dirigea vers le sapin en sautillant. Sous celui-ci, étaient disposés une bonne dizaine de cadeaux. Drago et Blaise s'assirent confortablement dans le canapé de cuir noir en face de l'arbre.

Hermione prit le premier cadeau, il était destiné à Blaise. Elle lui tendit, il l'a remercia et l'ouvrit sous les regards curieux et enjoués de ses deux amis.  
>C'était le dernier balai crée : « L'éclair de Feu II » accompagné d'une chaîne en argent parsemé d'émeraudes et gravée du numéro 9, son numéro au Quidditch, tout cela de la part de sa famille.<br>Le cadeau suivant fut pour la jeune fille, elle put reconnaître l'écriture grossière de Ron, elle ouvrit donc le paquet, c'était une compilation de livres sur l'histoire des clubs de Quidditch. Elle n'aimait pas le Quidditch, mais aux yeux de Ron cela valait énormément.

Le troisième fut pour Drago, l'écriture était soigné et appliquée, il l'ouvrit et y découvrit l'album photos magique à moitié rempli. Hermione devant son air consterné lui expliqua pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas rempli entièrement. Il la remercia, et la serra dans ses bras.

Après plusieurs minutes et cadeaux (la plupart pour Hermione de sa famille et de ses amis moldus) Hermione tendit une petite boîte à Blaise, celui-ci surpris l'ouvrit. C'était une clé en argent avec un « M » gravé au centre. Blaise regarda son ami blond, celui-ci souriait.

-C'est une des clés du manoir ? Demanda le métis surpris.

-Bah, je me suis dit que ce serait cool d'être colocataires en plus de Poudlard, alors ça te tentes ? Se justifia le blond.

-Bien sûr mec, merci.

Les deux amis s'étreignirent amicalement.

-Il en reste que 3, il y en a encore un pour toi Blaise, et les deux derniers, c'est pour moi. Les informa la jolie Gryffondor.

Blaise saisit la boîte que lui tendait la jeune fille, l'ouvrit, et y découvrit une chaîne en argent. Au bout de laquelle pendait un serpent enlaçant un lion. Le jeune homme regarda Hermione, lui sourit et se dirigea vers elleet la prit dans ses bras, la serra tendrement contre lui, en lui murmurant :

-Merci, c'est un cadeau magnifique.

-Je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise.

Blaise reposa Hermione, et se rassit en enfilant la chaîne qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Hermione saisit l'un des deux paquets restants, c'était un bracelet en argent. Il y avait un lion, un serpent, une étoile et plusieurs autres symboles accrochés. Elle aimait ce genre de bijoux, un peu vintage.

-Ça te plais ? Demanda Blaise légèrement inquiet devant l'absence visible de réaction de la jeune fille.

-Oh oui, j'adore ce bracelet. Merci beaucoup Blaise. Dit-elle en se levant pour déposer un doux baiser sur la joue du métis.

Elle prit ensuite le dernier cadeau, il venait d'une personne à l'écriture très appliquée et légèrement penchée. Hermione retira l'emballage du présent, c'était une simple mais jolie boîte en velours noir, Hermione se doutait de l'identité de son « père noël » en effet le velours noir était pour ainsi dire la signature de Drago : beau et élégant. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'ecrin, une paire simple de boucles d'oreilles en diamants lovés sur un carré de satin (noir lui aussi) lui fit ouvrir grand la bouche. Drago avait vraiment exagéré en lui offrant un aussi beau et onéreux cadeau.

-Tu es dingue, pourquoi tu m'as offert ces boucles d'oreilles ? Çà à du te coûter une petite fortune !

Drago fit un sourire en voyant réagir son amie, il soupira et commença son explication.

-Eh bien, je n'ai jamais eu de petite sœur, tu es comme ma petite sœur Mione. Et puis, ces diamants me rappelaient tes yeux, ils sont si pétillants et si joyeux que seuls ces diamants pouvaient leurs rendre hommage de manière correcte. Expliqua t-il simplement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils tout en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches comme font les mères qui s'apprêtent à gronder leurs enfants.

-D'accord, mais tu n'aurais quand même pas dû. Répliqua Hermione tentant de réprimer un sourire du bout de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Mais j'avoue que ces boucles d'oreilles sont magnifiques.

Et, abandonnant sa tentative de réprimande, elle s'élança dans les bras de son ami. Ce câlin fraternel dura quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Blaise rappelle sa présence.

-Au fait Dray, on la fait ou pas cette fête du réveillon ? Demanda le jeune homme légèrement jaloux

-Quelle fête du réveillon ? S'enquit Hermione.

-Bien sûr, à moins que vous ne vouliez pas ...

-Moi, je veux la faire ! et toi Hermione ? Répondit Blaise.

-Bah…Il y aura qui ? Sinon et pourquoi pas. Rétorqua la gryffondor

-On pense inviter Nott, Parkinson, et d'autres élèves de Durmstrang. Répondit le blond.

-Il y aura Victor Krum ? Demanda Hermione en faisant une grimace.

-Non, ce grand couillon ! Non merci ! S'exclama Blaise légèrement énervé rien qu'à l'annonce de ce nom.

-Tant mieux. Ajouta la lionne, soulagée. Mais pourquoi tu le détestes autant ?

-Ils nous à fait perdre un match capital, quand il jouait encore dans l'équipe de l'école. Ce crétin nous à fait disqualifié. Dit le métis avec amertume.

La soirée se finit sur une note beaucoup plus joyeuse, ils allèrent tous se coucher, Hermione était heureuse, c'était la première fois qu'elle passait un noël sans sa famille et ça avait été génial. Pour Drago aussi cette première fois s'était avérée très agréable.

Tandis qu'il était allongé dans son lit, Blaise pensa à ce premier et véritable Noël. Il était heureux.

Il se déshabilla, en enlevant son pull ainsi que son T-shirt, il sentit un médaillon se balader sur son torse, il le prit dans ses mains. Il aimait bien cette façon que le serpent avait d'enlacer tendrement le lion. Alors qu'il le fixait, il sentit ses yeux se refermer peu à peu pour finalement l'emporter au pays des songes.

Les jours passèrent, Drago se laissait peut à peut envahir par une douce sensation de chaleur submergeant son cœur, le faisant revivre ou plutôt vivre.

Blaise s'était de plus en plus rapproché d'Hermione, celle-ci se sentait bien, comme chez elle avec les deux jeunes hommes. Elle avait déjà préparé ses cartes de vœux et se préparait à les envoyer à ses proches.

D'ici deux jours, le manoir serait remplis de monde, prêts à s'amuser, pour la fameuse fête de la nouvelle année. Tandis que Blaise et Drago s'occupaient des préparatifs en bas, Hermione fouilla dans sa valise, histoire de trouver une tenue la mettant en valeur. Elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre une robe de soirée lors de son départ. Fatiguée de ne rien trouver, elle descendit rejoindre les garçons son sac à main sous le bras . Elle entra dans le salon, à l'intérieur se trouvaient des décorations grises, noires et argent. En la voyant entrer, Blaise s'essuya le front, et posa négligemment son T-shirt sur son épaule, laissant ainsi voir son torse nu transpirant et très très séduisant. Hermione rougit légèrement.

-On a presque fini. L'informa Blaise sans remarquer la rougeur anormale de ses joues. Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh non, en fait je vais faire un peu de shopping, je voulais juste vous le dire, et pis vous demander si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ? Dit-elle en essayant de camoufler sa gène et de ne pas trop reluquer le torse pour le moins appétissant du serpentard.

-Moi ? Non merci. Répondit poliment le métis.

Hermione et Blaise se retournèrent alors vers le blond, celui-ci fit non de la tête. Alors Hermione les salua et sortit du manoir pour transplaner dans une rue huppée de Londres.

La jeune fille parcourut plusieurs boutiques, et en ressortit à chaque fois avec un paquet, mais elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la robe qu'elle voulait... Commençant à désespérer, elle s'assit sur un banc. Alors qu'Hermione replaçait une mèche de cheveu en arrière, le bracelet offert par Blaise vint danser devant ses yeux. En le regarder plus précisément, elle releva de quelques centimètres ses yeux, et aperçut une nouvelle boutique. La brunette vit alors la vitrine du magasin providentiel. Il y avait en présentation une superbe robe, aussitôt elle se leva du banc, et emportant ses paquets avec elle, elle fila dans la boutique pour l'acheter.

Pendant ce temps, les deux garçons faisaient une pause, ils avaient fini la décoration, il ne restait plus qu'à prévoir les boissons et le buffet, sans compter le Dj, Blaise en connaissait un très bien : Danny, le Dj que toute la jeunesse dorée sorcière s'arrachait. Ils avaient été dans la même classe durant une année à Durmstrang et lorsqu'il lui proposa de venir s'occuper de la musique, son ancien camarade accepta tout de suite.

Il devait être seize heures quand Hermione rentra au manoir, avec au moins une vingtaine de paquets et sacs chargés de ses achats. Elle monta le tout dans sa chambre, le déposa sur son lit, et redescendit au salon. Elle trouva les garçons dans la cuisine en train de faire la liste des boissons dont ils auraient besoin.

-Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? Demanda Blaise ravis du retour de son aimé.

-Ouais, j'ai mis du temps mais j'ai finalement trouvé. Répondit joyeusement Hermione. Et vous, vous avez tout préparé ?

-On a bientôt fini, il nous reste quelques bricoles mais nous serons dans les temps. Expliqua le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil.

-Bon c'est pas tout, mais il y a une tonne de vêtements qui attendent d'être rangés là-haut. S'exclama Hermione, les abandonnant pour se consacrer au rangement de ses nouveaux vêtements.

Elle devait se l'avouer, Ginny lui avait refilé sa folie du shopping. Elle décida tout d'abord de sortir les vêtements des sacs, puis de les trier et enfin de les faire ranger dans sa valise (grâce a un sort de réduction on ne peut plus pratique).

Pendant ce temps à l'étage inférieur, Blaise avait fermé la porte de la cuisine et s'était rassit à la place qu'il occupait quelques secondes auparavant.

-Dray, il faut que je te parle. Déclara-t- il très sérieux.

-Mais vas -y mon cher ami. Répondit-il en posant sa plume et son parchemin où figuraient plusieurs noms de boisons plus ou moins alcoolisées. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Enchaina le blond.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais raconté il y a quelques jours, juste avant Noël, dans le couloir, ce qui c'était passé entre moi et Hermione ?

-Hum, ouais j'men souviens, tu l'as embrassée, et ? Répondit Drago calmement.

-Demain soir, je vais essayer de lui parler à propos de ça. Dit le métis légèrement anxieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione a apprécié,et je pense qu'elle ne sera pas trop méchante lorsqu'elle te mettra un râteau. Plaisanta son ami , un drôle de sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Piqué au vif, Blaise lui répondit par une grimace puis, comprenant que l'on se moquait de lui, se mit à sourire .

_Vers 21h34, un soir de réveillon, dans l'entrée du Manoir Malfoy…_

Tandis que Blaise et Drago accueillaient leurs invités, Hermione se préparait tranquillement. Elle se devait d'être parfaite, en bas la fosse aux serpents et vipères qui se remplissait peu à peu n'allait pas être très indulgent avec elle, une Gryffondor et amie d'Harry Potter.

Hermione enfila donc ses sous-vêtements noirs ornés motifs complexes et argentés, puis sa robe. Elle alla s'asseoir près de la coiffeuse, se maquilla et finit par sa coiffure.

Une fois prête, elle descendit les marches. Les quelques personnes présentes dans l'entrée durent avouer qu'elle était vraiment irrésistible.

« Je suis encore là, à attendre les derniers arrivant alors que tous les autres s'amusent déjà. Tiens, je n'ai pas vu Hermione en bas, elle doit encore se préparer. Ah, les filles. » Pensa le beau métis en réajustant son costume noir.

Il avait opté ce soir pour un simple costard de couleur noire, assorti a sa cravate noire rehaussée de fins dessins orientaux argentés et verts, histoire pour rester dans l'esprit de sa maison.

Il fit entrer Pansy et Nott qui venaient juste de sonner. Ils se saluèrent, Nott raconta une petite blague à Blaise, mais ils furent coupés dans leurs rires par un le petit cri de stupéfaction que poussa la Serpentard. Elle montra la direction des escaliers.

En bas des marches se trouvait notre Gryffondor préférée. Hermione qui fut toute aussi surprise que les garçons , le fut encore plus lorsque Pansy se jeta sur elle.

-Waoouhhh ! T'es trop belle Hermione ! Je suis trop jalouse ! Débitât-elle à toute vitesse.

-Oh merci Pansy. Répondit Hermione légèrement abasourdie par l'entrain de la Serpentard.

-Allez viens, je vais te présenter les invités. Ajouta la jeune Parkinson en prenant Hermione par le bras, l'emmenant au loin au regret d'une certain homme qui espérait pouvoir lui parler et la complimenter, et oui, Blaise n'en revenait toujours pas, à chaque qu'il la voyait elle était toujours aussi belle et attirante si ce n'est plus !

Elle était, ce soir, habillée d'une robe bustier courte, noire et moulante, elle portait de petits talons qui allongeaient encore plus ses longues et fines jambes. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux soyeux onduler de manière naturelle, ses yeux étaient charbonneux et sa bouche mise en valeur par un simple gloss transparent ne demandait qu'à être embrassée.

Hermione qui, grâce à Pansy connaissait un peu près toute les personnes présentes souriait et resplendissait. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Pansy aussi gentille, drôle et intelligente. Elle n'était pas du tout comme elle le croyait et cette surprise l'enchantait.

Elles se mirent toutes les deux au centre de la piste de danse, Hermione se sentait libre, belle et attirante. Elle se lâcha et se mit à danser en ondulant du bassin sous le regard plus qu'intéressé des hommes autour d'elle.

Puis, tout à coup elle sentit deux mains se poser de chaque côté de ses hanches et la rapprocher d'un corps masculin. Elle se colla à ce corps aussi chaud que le sien qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul homme.

-Je croyais que n'aimait pas danser. Lui murmura t-elle alors qu'il se collait à elle au rythme de la musique.

-Non, c'est vrai je n'aime pas ça, mais avec toi j'adore et je pourrais continuer toute la nuit. Lui répondit-il d'une voix suave en embrassant son cou fin.

-Blaise, j'ai trop chaud, tu viens ? Demanda t-elle mutine, en se dirigeant vers le balcon.

N'écoutant que son coeur (et une autre partie de son corps ...Mais chut c'est moins romantique) il la suivis sans hésiter. Drago qui était entrain de discuter avec un Serpentard, aperçut la scène. Un sourire vint étirer ses fines lèvres.

Hermione, une fois dehors, posa ses mains sur la barrière, et inspira l'air frais de la nuit hivernale. Blaise vint s'asseoir sur cette même barrière sans la lâcher du regard, il avait adoré ces quelques secondes. Hermione, apaisée, se décida à tourner son visage vers celui qui la dévorait des yeux.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de danser de cette façon, et de se laisser toucher comme ça, c'était sans doute l'alcool, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire. Elle n'avait pourtant bu que deux verres de vodka, pas assez pour être ivre... Mais assez pour lever ses inhibitions.

Hermione, malgré l'air frais de la nuit avait terriblement envie de toucher et d'embrasser Blaise. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, qui, la regardant sourit de manière aguicheuse. La jeune femme se posta devant lui, laissant son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui du jeune homme. Blaise se redressa, et posa sa main gauche sur la hanche d'Hermione, provoquant chez elle une vague de frissons.

Elle monta sa main droite pour la poser sur la joue chaude du Serpentard, et avec tout son courage de Gryffondor, elle déposa un baiser passionné sur les lèvres du beau métis, qui le lui rendit avec une passion tout aussi dévorante.

Cependant, elle coupa cet échange sauvage, et reculant légèrement la tête planta son regards dans celui du jeune homme .

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda celui-ci surpris qu'elle coupe cet élan.

-Rien. Murmura t-elle rougissante. Elle baissa alors la tête et regarda ses pieds, gênée.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal, je te le promets. Ajouta Blaise pour la réconforter.

Elle releva alors doucement la tête, et lui sourit. Il répondit à son sourire et l'attira vers la piste de danse.  
>Sur le dancefloor, Blaise la plaça dos contre lui, elle se laissa faire et ils se mirent à danser un zouk enflammé. Hermione avait retrouvé toute sa folie sensuelle.<p>

Au bout de quelques danses, elle tira Blaise par le col jusqu'à l'entrée, et l'embrassa avec envie. Ils échangèrent plusieurs autres baisers langoureux pour leurs plus grands plaisirs. Mais Blaise la repoussa légèrement et lui chuchota avec un sourire rassurant :

-Doucement, ma belle. Je vais pas m'enfuir.

Elle sourit à son tour et se sépara de lui à regret pour gravir les quelques marches menant aux chambres. Elle se retourna et avec un sourire coquin, lui annonça de manière plus que sensuelle :

-Tu viens ? N'attendant pas sa réponse, elle continua de gravir l'escalier.

Blaise souriait. Elle lui donnait vraiment terriblement envie et tout en regardant sa démarche féline et séductrice, il se mit à courir pour la rejoindre gravissant les marches quatre à quatre.

Arrivant dans le couloir menant à leurs chambres, il la vit appuyée contre la porte de sa chambre.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, puis ils entrèrent dans le repère du Serpentard. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il allongea sa belle lionne sur le lit et, enlevant sa veste ainsi que sa chemise il entreprit de défaire sa belle robe. Hermione au summum de son excitation, se releva et défit le pantalon de Blaise avec fureur et le repoussa du pied au loin sort que partageas son caleçon quelques secondes plus tard.

La jeune femme poussa doucement le beau métis sur le lit, celui-ci s'y allongea. Elle se mit alors à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassant sur la bouche et le cou, descendit jusqu'à arriver au point sensible de chaque homme. Elle le saisit, et commença un ballet de va-et-vient au plus grand plaisir de Blaise, qui ressentait déjà les effets que cette femme déclenchait en lui.

Après plusieurs va-et-vient, le jeune homme reprit ses moyens et inversant de position avec sa belle partenaire lui fit subir les mêmes supplices qu'elle lui avait prodigués. il lui donna un avant-goût du paradis.

Les deux jeunes en sueur, se regardèrent alors avec une envie décuplée par celle lue dans les yeux de l'autre.

Blaise se leva du lit et fouilla dans sa table de nuit, et en ressortissant un préservatif. La jeune femme remercia du regard le Serpentard d'être aussi prudent, bah oui la sécurité avant tout !

A son tour, elle se leva et prit le préservatif des mains du métis avec un sourire joueur. Hermione jeta Blaise sur le lit, et grimpa sur lui. Elle embrassa tendrement le cou du jeune homme tout en enfilant la protection sur son érection imposante de désir.

Blaise la souleva délicatement et elle commença un enchaînement de va-et-vient, devenant de plus en plus sauvage. Ils changèrent de position, Blaise se retrouva au-dessus d'elle et, la dominant, embrassa avec passion les seins de la jeune fille. L'orgasme arrivait, il promettait d'être spectaculaire tant le reste était formidable.

Blaise ralentissait peu à peu la cadence, pour s'arrêter finalement dans un râle de plaisir. Hermione, elle, n'arrivait même plus à reprendre son souffle. Le beau métis posa sa tête dans le cou de sa partenaire. Il reprit alors un rythme cardiaque normal, et se laissa lascivement tombé à côté de la jolie Gryffondor. Celle-ci, au paradis, souriait d'un air rêveur. Elle tourna la tête doucement vers le Serpentard couché à ses coté et vit sur son visage un sourire tendre. Puis, sans qu'elle puisse le vaincre, le sommeil l'emporta.

Il la regardait dormir, elle etait si belle et semblait perdue dans les nuages, même si il ne le montrait pas, il ressentait la même chose. Sentant un regard sur elle, elle tourna la tête vers lui, et ainsi lui rendit son sourire. Puis, elle se rendormit paisiblement. Se sentant lui aussi partir dans le royaume des rêves, il se rapprocha d'elle, l'encercla de ses bras musclés, et remonta la couverture sur leurs deux corps nus.

Drago salua les derniers invités et alla directement se coucher. La soirée s'était fini tard et il était fatigué. Alors que le voile noir de la nuit commençait à se lever, le blond avançait dans le couloir, il passa près des chambres de ses amis. Ils avaient disparus au beau milieu de la soirée. Il passa la tête à travers la porte de la chambre de la lionne restée ouverte et put constater qu'elle n'y été manifestement pas. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'un quelconque passage cette nuit. Drago ferma la porte, et se tourna vers la porte d'en face qui fermait la chambre de Blaise. Il ne put retenir un sourire. Et toujours avec ce sourire, il partit se coucher.

**Aloors ? J'ai pas tellement décrit la scène hot, car je voulais que ça reste un peu flou et pis moi je suis une perverse ! **

**Comment va se passer le réveil ? Et le retour à Poudlard ? **

**MelleMalfoyZabini**


	16. Gueule de bois

Hermione ne voulait pas se réveiller, et devoir quitter la chaleur douce, réconfortante, musclé de sa couette… musclé ? Hermione ouvrit subitement les yeux, trop subitement la lumière du jour lui brûla les yeux. Une fois habituée, elle put constater qu'un bras s'était posé sur elle, un bras de couleur noir. Blaise dormait paisiblement et nu contre elle. Le rouge monta aux joies de la jolie Gryffondor, elle aussi était nue, elle tenta alors d'enlever le bras du jeune homme, mais ne voulant pas le réveiller, elle abandonna cette idée. Alors elle se glissa doucement du lit, et attrapa sa culotte ainsi que son soutien-gorge, qu'elle enfila immédiatement. Hermione prit sa robe, et au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, le plancher se mit à grincer, retenant alors toute sa respiration elle se tourna vers le lit. Le métis ne bougea pas un pouce, elle sortit alors pour regagner sa chambre.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, et se débarbouilla. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements, puis un pantalon large ainsi qu'un pull, et s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval avant de descendre pour déjeuner.

Drago était en bas, dans le salon, allongé, ses deux mains posées sur ses yeux. La jeune fille le salua, celui-ci lui répondit par un grognement.

-La gueule de bois ? Demanda t-elle en s'installant au pied du canapé celui où son ami s'était allongé, avec un bol de biscuit.

-Mouais, et toi ? T'a bien dormi ? Répondit-il en piquant un gâteau.

Elle rougit légèrement, et annonça d'une voix qui se voulait posée :

-Ouais, je me suis couché tôt.

Drago afficha un petit sourire qu'elle ne vit pas.

Blaise se réveilla doucement, habituant ses yeux à la lumière du jour si agressive. Il avait si bien dormi, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus là. Il se leva, se lava, et enfila une tenue décontractée. Puis, descendit en bas.

Elle était avec son meilleur ami, il s'approcha d'eux, les salua et s'installa dans un fauteuil à côté du canapé. Hermione se retourna pour le voir, celui-ci lui fit un sourire en coin ce qui ne manqua de faire rougir notre belle lionne.

-Bon, je vais préparer ma valise, le train est à 15h30 ? Demanda Hermione mal à l'aise.

Pour toute réponse, Drago hocha la tête. Et une fois la jeune fille partie, le blond prononça un sort qui insonorisa la pièce, permettant à Blaise de se confier.

_Vers 15h27, à la Gare Kings Cross de Londres…_

Les trois jeunes se séparèrent, les deux Serpentards vers leur wagon et la Gryffondor vers les deux autres membres du trio d'or.

Hermione, assise entre Ron et Luna, poussa un long soupir, sa conversation avec Ron à propos de sa petite-amie s'était finie en dispute.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Harry qui lui demandait si elle pouvait aller lui chercher des choco-grenouille. Elle lui sourit, et se dirigea vers la vieille dame. Alors qu'elle repartait vers son compartiment, Ginny l'arrêta d'un air inquiet.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma Mione, tu as l'air ailleurs ?

-Non, ça va, c'est juste que je suis simplement fatigué.

-Et pourquoi tu es fatigué ? Il s'est passé des trucs intéressant cette nuit là ? Demanda la rouquine avec un grand sourire.

Hermione devint toute rouge et bredouilla quelques mots :

-Non, mais tu sais les invités sont partis très tard et pis..

-Arrête Mione ! Je sais que tu mens ! Allez dis-moi tout, je veux savoir, Harry veut attendre que je sois majeur, enfin que j'ai 17 ans !

-Bon d'accord, mais arrête de hurler comme ça. S'exclama la brunette.

Elle tira la rouquine dans un coin près des toilettes, et approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

-Eh bien avec Blaise… . Elle raconta la soirée de la nouvelle année à son amie, qui à chaque mot croustillants faisait des petits gloussements.

Les filles décidèrent de rentrer à leur compartiment, après avoir acheté des sucreries. Alors qu'elles étaient sur le chemin, Hermione s'arrêta nette, se retourna vers la jeune Weasley avec un grand sourire.

-Au faite, vous sortez ensemble avec Harry, comment à réagit Ron ?

Ginny eut un sourire, et rigola même un peu.

-Extraordinairement bien, il a serré dans ses bras Harry et a crié « Enfiiinnn ! ». C'était très marrant.

Elles se mirent à rire à gorge déployée. La brunette sembla retrouver toute sa joie de vivre, elle sourit pendant tout le trajet vers Poudlard.

Hermione regarda le château qui s'étendait devant elle, il fallait qu'elle parle à Blaise.

**Voilà certes un petit chapitre après tout ce temps d'attente, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le goût d'écrire, j'ai quelques problèmes personnels alors je suis désolé mais vraiment désolé. Bisous.**

**MelleMalfoyZabini**


	17. La SallesurDemande

**Salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. Je vous mets la suite, bonne lecture à tous.**

Hermione était assise confortablement dans la salle commune de Gryffondors, feuilletant son manuel d'enchantement, alors que Ron lisait son magazine favori sur le Quidditch. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'ils avaient repris les cours, elle n'avait toujours parlé à Blaise. La brunette ferma doucement son lit, et regarda son rouquin d'ami, c'était étrange Lavande n'était pas dans le coin. Prise dans sa curiosité naturelle, elle se risqua à lui demander.

« Ron, pourquoi Lavande n'est pas là ?

Il souffla tristement, et mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Eh bien, on a en quelque sorte rompu. Avoua à mi-voix son meilleur ami.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Elle…elle dit qu'elle doute de mes sentiments. Alors que je l'aime vraiment. Dit Ron en refermant sa revue.

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, tentant de le réconforter.

-Tu lui as dit au moins ?

-Lui dire quoi ? Demanda incrédule le roux, ne comprenant pas de quoi son amie voulait parler.

-Tu as lui déjà dit que tu l'aimais Ronald ?

Ron compris immédiatement, c'était ça, il ne lui avait jamais dit.

-Tu dois lui dire avant qu'il soit trop tard. S'exclama Hermione. Allez, va la trouver et va lui dire.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et sauta au cou d'Hermione.

-Merci Mione, heureusement que tu es là et que tu es intelligente aussi ! Merci, je cours la retrouver, souhaite moi bonne chance.

Hermione rit devant l'excitation amoureuse de son rouquin d'ami.

-T'en as pas besoin, fonce !

Et aussitôt le jeune homme avait disparut, et Hermione se réinstalla avec son manuel dans le canapé.

_Vers 10h01, dans la salle de DCFM…_

« Bonjour les enfants, enfin vous n'êtes plus des enfants maintenant. » S'exclama joyeusement le professeur Lupin.

Le cours durait deux heures, il mélangeait toutes les maisons. Les Gryffondors occupaient toute la rangée de droite, les Poufsouffles étaient devant dans la rangée de gauche, les Serdaigles comme d'habitude étaient tous devant et bien sûr les Serpentard étaient installés au fond de la classe.

Une heure était déjà passée, le professeur décida de faire une petite pause. Hermione en profita pour se retourner vers Harry et Ron assis à la table juste derrière, elle croisa inconsciemment le regard de Blaise, celui-ci lui sourit tendrement, elle répondit aussi à ce sourire. Mais cet échange fut coupé par Lupin qui avait frappé dans ses mains pour rappeler l'attention de ses élèves.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se fit appelé par Ron, elle se retourna et prit le morceau de papier que lui tendait le rouquin, l'ouvrit discrètement. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette écriture, elle était fine, élégante, appliquée, sans aucunes fautes.

_« Salut Hermione,_

_Ca fait plus d'une semaine environ que on se s'est pas vu, enfin, j'ai l'impression que tu nous fuis, moi et Drago. Tu es peut-être occupée avec la rentrée et les devoirs._

_Mais bref, il faudrait que l'on se voit, c'est urgent ! Que fais-tu demain vers 16h00 ? _

_B.Z. »_

Hermione releva la tête doucement, et se tourna discrètement vers la table de l'expéditeur de la lettre. Celui-ci écoutait le professeur attentivement, alors la brunette prit sa plume et écrivit au derrière.

_« Qu'est ce que je lui répond ? Bien sûr qu'il faut qu'on discute, mais qu'est ce je lui réponds ? »_ Les pensées de la jeune fille se livraient un véritable combat. Elle souffla, et commença à rédiger sa première ligne.

_« Salut Blaise,_

_Je suis désolé mais comme tu l'as dit je suis débordée avec les devoirs, surtout la reprise des cours avec Rogue !_

_Malheureusement ce vendredi à 16h00, je dois aider Harry pour son devoir de métamorphose mais je pense que j'aurais fini pour 17h20 environ. Ca ne te dérange pas ?_

_Hermione »_

Hermione se retourna, demanda discrètement à Ron de le passer à Blaise et se remit correctement à sa place tout en guettant la moindre réaction du métis. Mais, il se contenta de sourire et de se remettre au travail. Hermione se remit, à contrecœur, elle aussi au travail.

La sonnerie se fit entendre, et dans les couloirs remplis d'élèves pressés de dîner, Hermione et ses deux meilleurs amis tentèrent de rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Alors qu'ils arrivaient seulement à l'entrée de la salle, Hermione sentit une légère pression sur son bras droit, un souffle dans son cou, puis une bouche se coller contre son oreille et elle reconnue tout de suite la voix.

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Alors rendez-vous demain à 17h20 dans la Salle-sur-Demande »

Hermione se mit à sourire légèrement, et la personne derrière elle s'en alla. La brunette alla alors rejoindre ses amis déjà installés.

_Le lendemain…_

Harry marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'école, à son bras se trouvait une jeune et jolie rouquine. Ils avaient été élus le couple le plus attendus par les commères de Poudlard.

La jeune rouquine s'arrêta, passa les bras autour du cou de son petit-ami, et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, elle se laissa entraîner dans une vague de baisers de plus en plus enflammés. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs respirations. Harry se rendit compte que sa petite-amie souriait, mais c'était un sourire différent. Un bruit attira son attention, comme si on déplaçait un objet lourd. Le survivant releva la tête et vit une porte apparaître sur le mur face à lui :

La Salle-sur-Demande

Il se mit lui aussi à sourire et, tout en gardant dans ses bras sa rouquine, entra dans la pièce magique.

Les deux adolescents se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, Harry souleva le pull de Ginny, elle arracha la chemise du survivant. Et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus, Ginny se mit à rougir lorsqu'elle regarda le corps dénudé de son copain. Harry s'avança, l'embrassa et l'allongea sur le lit qui venait d'apparaître comme par enchantement.

Ginny se laissa faire lorsque qu'Harry descendit pour accueillir sa petite poitrine au creux de ses mains. Il titilla les mamelons de rouquine qui poussait des petits gémissements, ceux-ci commençaient à exciter le survivant. Puis, ayant suffisamment joué avec la poitrine de la jeune fille, Harry descendit plus bas, plaçant sa tête entre ses cuisses et lui offrit un ballet de coups de langue. La jeune fille ne tenant plus, laissa un cri sortir, elle se releva essoufflée et embrassa Harry passionnément.

Le survivant se mit alors sur le dos, et laissa la rouquine lui faire milles caresses sur son sexe déjà dur des gémissements de sa petite-amie. Cependant, ces caresses ne dura pas longtemps tellement son envie d'elle était immense. Il la prit par les bras, la ramena à sa hauteur et l'embrassa furieusement, celle-ci y répondit pour lui dire qu'elle était prête.

Harry comprit le message, et donna un coup de reins plutôt puissant. La jeune fille étouffa un cri, respira calmement durant quelques secondes, et hocha la tête. Le survivant s'enfonça au plus profond de sa copine, une fois, puis deux, puis trois, pour finir par un enchainement de coup de reins rapide et nombreux, et enfin la jouissance des deux jeunes.

Le brun s'allongea essoufflé sur le côté, la rouquine prit la couverture et se blotti contre lui. Le survivant passa un bras sur les épaules dénudées de sa petite-amie, ils se laissèrent alors tout les deux tombés au pays des songes.

Ginny le regardait dormir, elle n'osait l'embrasser de peur de le réveiller, il semblait si paisible et heureux. Pourtant prise d'une si forte envie, elle caressa avec douceur son visage. Il bougea légèrement les paupières, les ouvris et sourit à la rouquine. Elle répondit à ce sourire si tendre, et déposa un long baiser sur la bouche du survivant.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Harry quelques minutes plus tard.

-Il est 16h12, pourquoi ?

-Merde ! Je devais rejoindre Mione à 16h à la bibliothèque, elle va me tuer ! »Dit-il en se tapant le front.

Il se leva d'un bond, et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, sous le regard amusée de sa copine.

« Je crois qu'elle va vraiment de tuer ! Rigola la rouquine.

-Je suis désolé, j'aimerai rester avec toi ma puce, mais tu connais Mione, elle va m'en vouloir de ne pas travailler.

-C'est rien, t'inquiète. Allez fonce ! »

Harry déposa un dernier baiser sur les fines lèvres de sa petite-amie, et disparu derrière la grande porte de la Salle-sur-Demande.

Le survivant courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans les couloirs de l'école, s'excusant au passage à chaque fois qu'il bousculait quelqu'un. Quand il arriva enfin à la bibliothèque, il vit sa meilleure amie de dos, il s'approcha d'elle, et alors qu'il allait s'excuser de son retard, la brunette le fit signe de se taire. Harry ne comprenait rien, Hermione montra quelque chose de l'autre côté de l'étagère. Curieux, il regarda lui aussi, et vit son meilleur ami entrain de parler avec Lavande qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation.

« Lavande, je suis désolé, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit plus tôt ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je ne suis qu'un idiot, et je comprends tout à fait que tu ne veuille plus me parler, ni entendre parler de moi, mais je…je…je t'aime !

Lavande avait relevé ses yeux rougis lorsque Ron avait prononcé ces derniers mots. La jeune fille ouvra un peu la bouche, mais aucuns mots ne sortis.

-Oh mon Ron-Ron ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! Dit-elle en se jetant dans les bras du rouquin, l'embrassant passionnément. Elle décolla légèrement la bouche de celle de Ron pour lui murmurer quelques mots avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

De l'autre côté l'étagère, Hermione et Harry sourirent devant ce spectacle touchant. La jeune fille tira son meilleur ami par le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin. Ils s'installèrent à une table, l'un en face de l'autre, et commencèrent à travailler sur le devoir de métamorphose d'Harry.

Ils finirent rapidement, Hermione avait été surprise par son ami, il avait fait son devoir presque tout seul. D'habitude, elle devait toujours lui montrer où chercher. Mais là, elle n'avait fait que superviser.

Il n'était que 17h passé de quelques minutes, pourtant Blaise attendait déjà dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Alors que pendant ce temps, Hermione accompagnait Harry à la tour Gryffondor.

« Alors, tu es fier de moi ? S'exclama l'Elu.

-Bien sûr, t'as pratiquement travaillé tout seul ! Au fait, t'as vu Ginny ? Je l'ai cherché partout cet après-midi.

Harry devint subitement tout rouge.

-Non…Je sais pas…Elle était peut-être dans votre dortoir ? Dit-il gêné.

-Non, elle n'y était pas. Mais dites-moi Mr Potter, pourquoi êtes-vous aussi rouge ? Demanda Hermione suspicieuse, puis elle devina pourquoi il semblait si gêné, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Non, vous ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais il le fait qu'il devienne encore plus rouge fut comme une réponse. Elle lui tapa gentiment le bras, et le salua rapidement car elle était en retard à son rendez-vous avec Blaise. Hermione marchait rapidement à travers les couloirs, elle avait 10 minutes de retard lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de la Salle-sur-Demande.

Blaise sentit son cœur faire un bond lorsqu'il entendit enfin la porte s'ouvrir, il se retourna et la vit souriante. Hermione s'approcha du métis, s'excusa du retard. Mais rapidement, un silence gêné s'installa. Ce fut Blaise qui le brisa.

« Hermione, je voulais te parler à propos…de toi et moi, de ce qui s'est passé chez Drago.

Hermione hocha la tête, peut-être il regrettait, elle sentit les larmes venir.

-Tu sais si tu veux, on peut simplement faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Non ! Répondit immédiatement Blaise. Je ne veux pas ! Le métis souffla, regarda par terre, puis comme si une vague de courage lui vint, il releva le visage et prit une des mains de la brunette dans la sienne.

-Blaise.

-Non Hermione, je ne veux pas oublier ce moment…je…je t'aime, je t'aime Hermione. Lâcha t-il d'un souffle.

Hermione regarda Blaise sans rien dire, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

-Tu es la seule fille qui compte pour moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Il finissait sa tirade dans un souffle.

Hermione avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, son cerveau venait de quitter la partie, ils étaient si proche. La jeune fille sauta aux lèvres du métis, ils s'embrassèrent si passionnément qu'ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à bout de souffle. Hermione regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux, lui sourit et murmura quelques mots qui marqua, sans doute à jamais, le cœur de Blaise.

-Je t'aime. Moi aussi, je t'aime Blaise.

Le métis souleva Hermione, la fit tournoyer tout en l'embrassant. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser toute la fin d'après-midi. Hermione se fit raccompagné à sa tour par Blaise, celui-ci déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie, lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Ils ne se reverraient que demain, cette nuit allait être trop longue au goût du Serpentard.

**Encore un chapitre finit en retard, désolé :S Je dois vous avertir que c'est sans doute bientôt la fin.**

**MelleMalfoyZabini**


	18. La saison des couples

Cela fait pratiquement un quart d'heure que Ginny observait sa meilleure amie sourire bêtement, les yeux dans le vague. Hier déjà, elle était rentrée toute joyeuse. La rouquine s'était douté qu'un certain métis en était la raison.

Mione ! Si tu te grouille pas, on va pas avoir le temps de déjeuner.

Voyant que la brunette ne bougeait toujours pas, Ginny se décida alors d'aller elle-même la chercher. Hermione était entrain de se coiffer, toujours dans la lune. Ginny se saisit de sa brosse et entreprit de finir de la coiffer.

Alors ? Avec Blaise ? Demanda la rouquine avec un sourire espiègle.

Hermione sembla se réveiller, elle devint légèrement rouge et prit une grande respiration.

C'était…génial ! Enfin, je veux dire que hier à été une des plus belles journées de ma vie.

Je peux avoir plus de détails ? Hermione hésita un peu, elle vérifia qu'elles étaient seules dans la chambre avant de commencer. C'est bon, il n'y a que nous, les autres sont partis depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Ajouta Ginny voyant le regard d'Hermione faisant le tour de la pièce.

Eh bien…Au début, on a parlé de ce qui c'était passé chez Drago, pour le nouvel an. J'ai pensé qu'il voulait me jeter, enfin pas me jeter puisqu'on n'était pas ensemble. Bref, je croyais qu'il allait me dire que c'était sympa mais que çà n'irait pas plus loin. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur se serrait, et puis, il me les a dits, les trois mots. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. C'était si…si romantique, je veux que ce fût presque irréel, comme dans les films à l'eau de rose.

Oh c'est trop chou ! Tu as trop de la chance, Harry n'est pas vraiment romantique, il est trop maladroit. Pendant les vacances de Noël, il a organisé un diner en tête-à-tête, il a réussit à faire flamber ma robe, la nourriture était également brûlée, et il s'est ouvert la main en me servant à boire !

Hermione et Ginny éclatèrent de rire sur la maladresse dont était capable l'Elu quand il s'agissait d'amour. Puis Hermione fut enfin prête, elles descendirent enfin rejoindre leurs amis pour prendre leurs petits-déjeuners.

Théodore Nott venait tout juste de s'installer à sa place habituelle à la table de Serpentards. Blaise et Drago étaient entrain de se racontait un truc, il n'y fit pas attention. Puis, Blaise se retourna vers lui.

Eh Théo ! Il faudrait que l'on revoie la tactique de défense pour le match contre Poufsouffle. Ils sont plutôt doués pour esquiver la première ligne de défense.

Ouais, normalement on peut caler une heure cet après-midi, vers 17 heures, les gars seront disponibles.

Ca sera parfait, tu les préviens ? S'exclama Drago Malfoy.

Bien sûr, j'y vais tout de suite même. Répondit Nott.

Ok merci, mon frère.

Le regard de Blaise dévia de son ami Théodore à une personne assise derrière à quelques mètres de là. Elle était tranquillement entrain de boire un jus de citrouille avec ses amis. Quand il était rentré hier, il avait eu besoin de se confier à son meilleur ami, c'était tout nouveau pour lui, il n'était encore jamais tombé réellement amoureux. Dès qu'il la voyait, il avait envie de l'embrasser, de la tenir dans ses bras. Alors c'était ça le grand coup de foudre ?

Drago n'est pas le genre de garçon à dévoiler ses sentiments, la seule personne qui l'avait vu craquer, sous le poids de la dureté et de la violence de son père était Blaise.

Bon mec, on y va ? Demanda le métis impatient.

Calme toi un peu Blaise, elle ne va pas s'enfuir !

Blaise produisit un petit rire ironique, puis partit en direction de l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Drago à sa suite. Hermione était accompagnée de Ron et de Seamus, discutant du dernier album des Bizarr' Sisters, quand la jeune femme se retourna ayant aperçu une silhouette les suivre dans le couloir menant à la salle de Métamorphose. La silhouette s'arrêta à la hauteur de la brunette, celle-ci lui sourit.

Salut. Dit la jolie Gryffondor d'une voix mielleuse.

Salut. Répondit l'homme sur le même ton, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa copine. T'as bien dormi ?

Hum…oui. Dit-elle tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Pansy observa la scène, choquée, elle se tourna vers Drago. Celui-ci affichait un large sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami aussi mielleux avec une fille, il l'aimait réellement. Mais Pansy ne fut pas la seule à être stupéfaite devant le spectacle qu'offraient Hermione et Blaise, Lavande et les deux Patil, les grandes commères de Poudlard.

Non, c'est pas vrai, une Gryffondor avec un Serpentard !

Et pas n'importe quelle Gryffondor, Hermione Granger et le nouveau Blaise Zabini. Ajouta Lavande à la réplique de Parvati.

C'est la saison des couples, les filles. Je vous pari qu'avant la semaine prochaine il y aura un autre couple de créer.

Si Padma veux parier, c'est qu'elle a raison.

Durant tout le chemin vers la salle de Métamorphose, Blaise n'avait cessé de tenir la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, il se sentait bien, fière, heureux. Les gens se retournaient sur leur passage, mais il s'en fichait. Hermione, quant à elle, était un peu dérangé par ces regards et ces chuchotements. Blaise lui offrit un sourire qui balaya cette gêne.

**MelleMalfoyZabini**


	19. L'amour des révisions

« Bonjour, comme vous le savez tous, vous êtes dans votre dernière année, ici à Poudlard. Cela veut également dire que les examens de dernière année approchent également, cette année vous allez passer vos ASPICs. Cet examen peut avoir une influence plus ou moins importante pour votre futur métier et votre carrière. Bien, je vous laisse avec le professeur Mc Gonagal. »

Le directeur Albus Dumbledore termina son discours, salua sa collègue et sortit avec plein grâce, comme à son habitude, pour laisser place au cours de Métamorphose des 7ème années. Blaise ne cessait de jeter des œillades à sa petite amie, celle-ci était passionnée par les démonstrations de la sous-directrice.

_Vers 17h24, dans le parc de Poudlard…_

Blaise s'était confortablement installé le dos contre un arbre, Drago, à ses côtés, étendu négligemment sur l'herbe. Hermione avait convaincu Ginny, qui avait convaincu Harry, qui lui-même avait convaincu Neville, puisque Ron était avec sa Lav-Lav, de venir rejoindre les deux Serpentards après les cours.

La brunette s'installa entre les jambes de Blaise, posant son dos contre le torse du métis. Ginny posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry assis par terre. Neville se mit quant à lui près de Drago.

Blaise aimait croiser ses doigts entre ceux de sa petite amie, il se sentait bien, heureux. Hermione releva la tête vers lui, et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ginny ne put se retenir.

-Ouuhh ! Vous êtes trop chou.

Ils se mirent tous à rire devant l'expression de la rouquine.

Après ce petit moment de rigolade, Blaise chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione, elle hocha la tête et lui sourit. Puis, le couple se leva.

-Vous allez où vous deux ? Les questionna suspicieusement Drago.

-Hermione voudrait aller aux toilettes, et on va se caler dans notre dortoir.

-Vous allez me faire un ou une filleul(e) ? Demanda Ginny en se redressant d'un seul coup.

Hermione sourit en levant les yeux en l'air, et ajouta :

-Mais non, on va faire nos devoirs, et j'aimerai réviser les ASPICs car c'est bientôt l'examen final les amis.

-Rhoo Mione, ton côté Miss-je-sais-tout stressée refait surface. On a le temps, largement le temps même. C'est dans 5 mois et demi.

-Ron, fais-moi confiance, ça va très vite passer 5 mois.

-Et demi ! Corrigea le rouquin.

_Un peu plus tard, dans le dortoir de Drago et Blaise…_

Hermione était une fille très méthodique et soignée, tout le monde le savait. Tout le monde savait aussi qu'elle réussirait avec brio ses ASPICs. Blaise, lui, était intelligent, il avait de bonnes notes, mais il était du genre à stresser à chaque examen. C'est pourquoi Hermione décida de partager ses techniques et astuces avec son petit-copain.

-Donc, voilà le calendrier. Comme je t'ai dit, on commence dès maintenant, tranquillement. Expliqua la lionne calmement.

-J'ai compris, et donc on s'aide mutuellement, c'est ça ?

-Effectivement, donc nous sommes tous les deux bons en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en Potions, en Botanique, et en Sortilèges et Enchantements.

-Tu es calée en Etude des Moldus, et en Histoire de la Magie.

-Et toi, en Métamorphose et en Soins des Créatures Magiques. Termina Hermione.

-T'as pris des matières facultatives, mon cœur ?

-Oui, j'ai pris l'étude des Runes et l'Arithmancie. Et toi ?

- Eh bien, j'ai choisis Vol sur Balais et l'Astronomie.

-Bien mettons-nous au travail alors. Lança joyeusement la brunette en claquant dans ses mains.

-Ah, l'amour des révisions quand tu nous tiens…


	20. Discussion entre hommes

Ce matin, Ginny ne se sentait pas d'humeur joyeuse, son humeur actuelle était plutôt un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Elle beurrait ses tartines l'esprit ailleurs, repassant sans cesse là où elle avait déjà déposé une couche de beurre, ce qui n'échappa point à son amie, assisse juste en face d'elle.

-Ginny ? Je crois qu'elle est assez beurrée.

La rouquine sembla se réveiller d'un seul coup, comme si la voix d'Hermione avait été une claque, la sortant de sa rêverie.

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-Ta tartine. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Hermione, son amie était carrément ailleurs. Qu'est qu'il y a ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois complètement ailleurs ce matin ?

Ginny expira longuement, releva la tête vers son amie et commença son récit.

-C'est juste…Harry... . Tu sais qu'on se…

-Oui, vous vous côtoyez.

-Oui, c'est ça le problème, j'aimerai que se soit plus que ça.

-Je comprends. Hermione avait très bien compris, ces deux là se tournait autour depuis des années, ils s'aimaient, ils s'étaient chacun confiés à elle. Ce que les histoires d'amour pouvaient être compliquées, heureusement que Blaise avait été courageux ce soir dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. Tu sais Harry est timide, tu devrais peut-être faire le premier pas, non ?

-Mais, j'ai pas envie de me faire rejeter. Dit tristement Ginny, puis elle se redressa d'un seul coup, comme si elle fut touchée par la foudre. C'est Blaise qui t'avouer qu'il t'aimait d'abord ?

-Oui. Répondit Hermione suspicieuse.

-Tu voudrais me rendre un petit service, s'il te plait, au nom de notre grande amitié.

La brunette souffla, et regarda son amie trépigner d'impatience.

-Ok.

-Tu pourrais demander à ton cher petit-ami de parler à Harry, histoire qu'il se bouge un peu les fesses et fasse le premier pas ?

Hermione qui avalait le reste de son verre de jus de citrouille faillit s'entrucher. Ginny avait des fois de drôles d'idées.

-S'il te plait. Supplia t-elle avec sa moue de petite fille.

-C'est bon, je lui en parlerai mais ça veux pas dire qu'il le fera, et que ça marchera.

-Je suis prête à prendre le risque. S'exclama la rouquine toute joyeuse, qui avait dit qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ?

Drago était confortablement installé dans son lit baldaquin, relisant un livre sur l'étude des moldus. De l'autre côté de la pièce, dans un lit identique au sien, Hermione était assisse à côté de Blaise allongé. La jeune fille tentait de faire réviser le métis sur un sujet qui pourrait tomber lors de l'examen d'Histoire de la Magie, ce qui amusait Blaise.

-J'ai bien récité la leçon, je peux avoir une récompense, je suis un très bon élève.

Hermione fut pris d'un fou rire, et embrassa son petit-ami. Drago préféra quitter la chambre, il n'était pas gêné mais ça lui rappelait qu'il n'avait personne.

-Bon, je crois qu'on a assez révisé pour aujourd'hui. Dit la brunette, ce qui provoqua un cri de joie du garçon couché à côté d'elle.

Il se leva, passa une main tendrement derrière la nuque de sa chérie, et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle répondit volontiers au baiser, puis elle repensa à la demande de Ginny concernant Harry.

-J'aurais un service à te demander, tu n'es pas du tout obliger d'accepter, d'ailleurs je comprendrais surement.

Le métis prit sa main, croisa les doigts fins de la jeune fille avec les siens, comme si il l'encourageait à continuer.

-Ginny voudrait que tu parle à Harry.

-Comment ça ? Elle veut que je lui dise quoi ?

-Ils ont une relation intime.

-Ils couchent ensemble. La coupa Blaise voyant qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Et elle voudrait que ça devienne une relation exclusive, qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

-Exactement.

-Ok, je vais essayer. Mais pourquoi elle ne le fait pas elle-même, je veux dire qu'elle peut lui demander directement.

-Elle a peur qu'il la rejette.

-Je le ferais. Assura Blaise.

Hermione le remercia d'un langoureux baiser, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas seulement à un seul baiser. Blaise allongea Hermione à sa place et entreprit de déposer sur chaque parcelle de son cou un baiser. Hermione, quant à elle, s'affairait à enlever la cravate ainsi que la chemise du métis.

Blaise marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, à sa gauche se tenait sa jolie brunette. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fier et chanceux. Oui, chanceux d'être tombé sur une fille pareille.

-Salut vous deux.

-Ah ! Salut Harry. Répondit Hermione tandis que Blaise hocha simplement la tête vers le Survivant. Bon, désolé mais je dois y aller.

-Mais tu me cherchais pas Mione ?

-Si mais non, en faite c'était pas Blaise qui voulait te demander un service. Allez, salut !

Blaise se retrouva à chercher une excuse de l'avoir soi-disant demandé.

-Alors, en quoi as-tu besoin de moi ?

-J'aurais besoin d'un petit service, concernant Hermione.

-Ok.

-Voilà, j'aimerai le faire un petit cadeau, mais j'ai essayé d'enquêter, mais pas moyens qu'elle ne lâche un mot à propos de ce qu'elle aimerait.

-Je comprends très bien, avec Ron on ne sait jamais ce qu'on va lui offrir. Cependant, je pense que je peux toujours t'aider.

-C'est sympa merci.

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans le parc de Poudlard. Le temps avait si vite changé, il y avait à peine une semaine, Blaise et Hermione jouait comme des enfants dans la neige, comme la plupart des élèves. Mais aujourd'hui le temps ressemblait plus au printemps, la neige avait fondu, l'air était frais mais les arbres retrouvaient leurs feuilles.

Harry suggéra plusieurs idées à Blaise, qui malgré tout en pris note. Il se dit alors que c'était le moment de parler de Ginny.

-Et toi ? Dit Blaise de manière décontractée.

-Comment ça moi ?

-Bah, comment ça se passe pour toi ? Tu as vachement d'idées de cadeaux à offrir pour une fille, il doit y avoir forcément quelqu'un ?

-Euuh…Bredouilla Harry.

-Allez, dis-moi qui c'est !

Harry regarda Blaise dans les yeux, il sentait soudainement qu'il pourrait avoir confiance en lui, qu'il n'était pas du genre à l'ébruiter malgré qu'il était Serpentard.

-Elle s'appelle G…C'est Ginny. Dit-il lâchant d'un coup sa respiration.

-Ginny ! Fit-il avec un accès légèrement surpris.

-Oui, elle et moi avons une relation spéciale.

-Vous couchez ensemble ?

-Oui. Dit-il légèrement mal à l'aise. Et je dois avouer qu'elle m'attire énormément, enfin je veux dire au niveau des sentiments.

-C'est sûr que si vous avez une relation « spéciale », il y a des sentiments qui viennent d'eux-mêmes. il n'y a pas de honte à ce que tu l'apprécie.

-Oui, mais je crois que je l'aime, enfin…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris Roméo. Tu aimes Ginny. Dit-il amusé Mais alors pourquoi vous avez seulement une relation « spéciale » ? Vous devriez sortir ensemble si vous vous aimez ?

-Bah, c'est ça le problème, moi je l'aime mais je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque.

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, demande-lui de sortir avec toi.

-Oui, mais si elle dit non.

-Elle ne dira pas non, fais moi confiance. Elle saura que tes sentiments seront réels.

Harry regarda le jeune homme à la peau mat, il fallait qu'il tente sa chance. Il se leva, s'excusa auprès de Blaise et fonça dans les couloirs pour trouver une certaine rouquine.

Hermione, qui passait dans les couloirs des cachots, ne se faisait plus insultée par les Serpentards. Avec la guerre, les rangs des Serpentards s'étaient vidés, chacun prenant un parti, celui des leurs parents, les Mangemorts, soit celui de Harry Potter, comme Drago Malfoy.

La jeune fille prononça le mot de passe, et se dirigea vers la grande chambre au fond du couloir. Elle frappa doucement la grande porte en chêne massif noir, un visage qu'elle connaissait bien l'accueilli tendrement d'un baiser.

-Alors ?

-Ah mon avis, il y en a deux que tu ne verras pas au dîner. Cette phrase fit tirer un sourire à sa petite-amie. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il y en aura deux autres, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

-Huum…Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire.


	21. Révélation

Tendrement enlacés dans des couvertures en soie verte, Blaise et Hermione se remettait tout juste d'une nuit où ils avaient partagés plus que de l'amour. Hermione se glissa hors du lit doucement, réajustant le grand T-shirt qu'elle avait emprunté à son petit-copain, et ouvra légèrement les rideaux entourant le lit laissant au passage entrer quelques rayons du soleil dans leur cocon.

Les rideaux du lit de Drago étaient également fermés, était-il seul ou avec une fille ? Mais Hermione ne chercha pas à répondre toute de suite à cette question et fila dans la salle de bain. Il était clair que ce n'est pas du tout la même que celle de son dortoir, celle qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, Lavande, et les autres filles paraissaient drôlement petit à côté. Ayant récupéré ses vêtements, elle se prépara rapidement dans le but de rentrer directement se changer dans sa chambre avant que tout le monde soient au petit-déjeuner.

Alors qu'elle se rendait à sa tour, elle pouvait sentir la fraicheur du matin, légère et humide, les rayons rosés du soleil illuminé le château. Cette matinée n'avait que bien commencé.

Une fois changée, Hermione prit discrètement ses affaires, choisissant d'étudier calmement dans la salle commune en attendant que ses amis se réveillent. Elle s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils bordant la cheminée, et ouvrit le dernier volume d'un livre parlant de vampires, de loups-garous et d'une fille humaine.

Drago avait entendu quelqu'un sortir de la chambre, c'était sans doute Hermione. Qu'est ce que son meilleur ami avait de la chance, il avait une petite copine géniale. Dans un élan de mélancolie il repensa à une fille, la fille interdite.

Il décida de se lever malgré l'heure, il avait besoin de sortir, de respirer un peu d'air frais. Le jeune homme enfila son uniforme, sa cape et prit son balai.

Après quasiment une heure de vol, il redescendit sur la terre ferme. Mais les souvenirs lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, il devait en parler.

Tandis qu'Hermione fermait son livre, elle vit Harry descendre de son dortoir et venir la saluer. Ses yeux étaient encore endormis.

« Salut. Dit-il d'une voix enraillée.

-Bonjour ! Répond t'elle toute guillerette.

-Tu es en forme je vois, ou plutôt j'entends.

Elle répondit par un simple sourire, une tête apparut au même moment.

-Salut Mione. Aloors bien dormi ?

-Très bien.

-Mais j'en doute pas. Dit-elle avec un sourire complice. »

Hermione n'était pas la seule à avoir dormi hors du dortoir, en effet Ron avait déserté la tour des Gryffondors, tout comme ça charmante petite-amie, bizarre. Ils décidèrent d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Drago était déjà attablé, quand il était rentré dans son dortoir Blaise dormait encore, il s'était décidé d'aller déjeuner. Hermione s'installa, avec Harry et Ginny, à côté de lui.

« Hermione. Dit-il à voix basse. Je pourrais te parler un petit moment s'il te plaît ?

-Oui bien sûr, ça va tu m'as l'air pas très bien ?

-Justement, je voudrais t'en parler.

-Bah si tu veux on peut aller vite fais dans la Salle-Sur-Demande.

-Je veux bien, si ça te gêne pas.

-Non pas du tout. »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, Hermione expliqua à Ginny qu'ils devaient vite fais voir un truc, celle-ci acquiesça sans poser aucune question.

Hermione était assise sur une table, Drago était quant à lui debout, face à elle. La mine du blondinet commençait à inquiéter Hermione. Il prit une inspiration, la souffla et commença son discours.

« Voilà, j'aimerai te confier quelque chose que je ne peux confier à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute. Elle était honorée qu'il se confie qu'à elle.

-Eh bien, j'aime une fille. Je veux dire qu'il y a qu'elle qui compte. Mais je ne sais pas comment…

-Lui dire ?

-Oui...pas vraiment…le dire à son frère. Lâcha-t-il finalement.

-Son frère ? Tu sais de nos jours, les mecs n'ont plus besoin de demander au père ou au frère de la fille. Peut être seulement pour le mariage et encore c'est plus pour paraître bien au près de sa belle-famille.

-Je sais, mais le problème c'est que…son frère est…mon meilleur ami.

-La sœur de Blaise !

Drago acquiesça seulement de la tête qu'il baissa honteux. Hermione était à court de mots, Blaise adorait sa sœur, il lui avait déjà parlé des nombreuses fois où il avait repoussé les ardeurs des garçons, vis à vis de sa petite sœur.

-Je pense…que si c'est toi…ça passera mieux. En tout cas, tu peux compter sur moi pour t'appuyer. Je sais à quel point tu as changé et que tu es devenu un homme bien.

-Merci. Répondit Drago, prenant la main de la brunette qu'il serra pour lui faire comprendre qui apprécier énormément.


	22. Une bonne nouvelle

Blaise attendait impatiemment que sa petite-amie et son meilleur ami devant la Salle-Sur-Demande, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient fabriquer tous les deux dans cette pièce. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la porte apparue et laissa sortir une fille et un garçon.

« Enfin !

-Blaise, tu m'as fait peur.

-Désolé mon cœur. Dit-il avant d'embrasser tendrement la jeune fille.

-On va en cours ?

-Yep'. Répondit Hermione. »

Hermione était allongée sur un lit vert, la tête sur l'abdomen de son copain. Elle repensait à la discussion, ou plutôt l'aveu que Drago avait fait il y a deux semaines. La brunette décida de questionner Blaise à propos de sa sœur.

« Dis voir mon chou, comment elle s'appelle ta sœur déjà ?

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à elle. Demanda t-il suspicieux.

-Bah pour connaître un peu ta famille. Dit-elle d'un ton qui pourrait paraître comme banal.

-Elle s'appelle Victoire.

-J'aime bien, elle a 15 ans c'est ça ?

-Ouais, bientôt 16 ans.

- Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue ici, avec toi ?

-Elle est dans une très bonne école là-bas, une école de filles liée à Durmstrang.

-C'est abusé comment tu es trop protecteur. Pouffa la jeune fille.

-C'est ma petite sœur, tu sais dans nos familles, à moi et Drago, elles s'arrêtent au premier garçon. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir.

-Je comprends, c'est mignon. »

La jeune fille embrassa Blaise tendrement. Son amour pour lui s'amplifiait de jours en jours, ce qui l'a comblait totalement.

« Je crois que je vais demander à mes parents de la faire venir à Poudlard, j'aimerai l'a revoir, elle me manque.

-Ca serait géniale de rencontrer quelqu'un de ta famille.

-Tu peux me passer un parchemin neuf et ma plume, s'il te plaît mon cœur. »

Hermione était réellement contente que sa sœur puisse venir, elle allait enfin voir à quoi ressemble la famille de Blaise. Mais elle était aussi très heureuse car Drago pourrait la revoir.

« Blaise ! Tu as reçu du courrier, ton hibou n'arrête pas de toquer à la fenêtre !

-Hermione je suis sous la douche ! Prends le message s'il te plait.

-OK »

La lionne délivra le hibou de la lettre accrochée à sa patte, lui distribua quelques friandises dont il se régala et s'envola. La jeune fille observa attentivement la lettre. L'écriture était celle d'une femme, penchée et appliquée, sans aucunes pattes de mouche. Elle retourna l'enveloppe, vit un tampon scellant celle-ci, ce tampon représentant un petit aigle avec un serpent s'enroulant autour des pattes de l'oiseau, il y avait aussi un « Z » au-dessus des animaux. « Zabini » lui vint directement à l'esprit.

C'est à ce moment que Blaise sortit de la salle de bain habillé, elle lui tendit l'enveloppe. Il l'a saisit, et reconnu le sceau de sa famille qu'il fit remarqué à sa petite-amie. Brisant le sceau, il put enfin lire son contenu.

« Alors ? Demanda Hermione après qu'il ait tout lu.

-Mes parents sont d'accord pour que ma sœur vienne pendant les vacances fin Mars et début Avril, mais concernant son inscription à Poudlard ils hésitent.

-Mais c'est génial ! Non ? T'as pas l'air content.

-Je suis heureux, c'est juste que ça fait quand même un peu moins d'un an que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. »

Blaise sourit, il l'allait avoir sa petite sœur chérie avec lui.

Hermione était assise dans un couloir juste devant une statue formant un oiseau, cette statue était imposante, majestueuse et fière. La jeune sorcière avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore, elle voulait parler au directeur à propos de la sœur de Blaise. Après deux minutes d'attente, la statue pivota pour faire apparaître des escaliers, un bruit de talons se fit entendre et le professeur Mc Gonagall apparu devant la jeune fille.

La sous-directrice invita Hermione à monter les marches et à rentrer dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Celui l'accueillie avec un sourire enchanté, et lui proposa de s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils en face de son bureau.

« Bonjour ma chère Hermione, alors qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

-Bonjour professeur. Voilà, je voulais savoir si une inscription était encore possible maintenant.

-Eh bien, cela dépend des certains critères mais oui c'est possible. Mais qu'elle est la personne qui désire être inscrite si tard dans notre école ?

-Cette personne est une amie qui étudie dans l'école des sorcières liée à Durmstrang en sixième année. C'est une élève plutôt brillante ayant un bon comportement. Et je suis sûr qu'elle saura bien s'intégrer ici. Je pourrais demander son dossier si vous le souhaiter.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vous fais totalement confiance. Dit à cette jeune fille que son inscription est tout à fait possible pour moi, j'aimerai juste avoir un entretien avec elle, je pense après les vacances de Pâques. Mais il faut bien sûr que son établissement d'origine accepte également.

-Merci professeur. Je pense que son école devrait accepter.

-Très bien, mais puis-je savoir comment se nomme cette future-élève ?

-Victoire Zabini, professeur.

-Ah, un autre membre de la famille Zabini que j'aurai l'honneur de rencontrer.

-Je devrais retourner en cours, merci encore professeur.

-Mais de rien Melle Granger. »


	23. Back to family

Le temps était idéal pour la farniente, cependant les élèves de Poudlard étaient tous activement dans la préparation de leurs bagages, en vue de leur retour chez eux pour les vacances de Pâques. Ron Weasley était assis près de l'immense cheminée dans la chaleureuse salle commune des Gryffondors. Seamus Finnigan était également assis dans cette salle, juste en face de Ron. Les deux garçons débâtaient des meilleurs chocolats et délices sucrés qu'ils recevraient. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Harry lisait paisiblement la Gazette du Sorcier, sa rouquine de petite-amie était encore occupé à remplir sa valise. Le jeune homme referma le journal, se leva du confortable fauteuil et se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. A l'entrée de celle-ci, il y avait un couple. Blaise avait posé ses bras de chaque côté de la tête d'Hermione, celle-ci semblait légèrement triste.

« Ne sois pas triste, les vacances ne durent que deux semaines, après tu retrouveras l'ambiance des devoirs, des examens, de la bibliothèque.

-C'est ça, moques-toi bien de moi Blaise. C'est pas l'école qui m'attriste. Dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

-Je t'ai dit que je viendrais pour Pâques, et pis on va quand même se voir, ma sœur voudra sans doute te rencontrer.

-Ouais, t'as intérêt à te pointer à Pâques.

Cette réplique fit apparaître un petit sourire sur le visage du jeune homme, il se mit à imaginer Hermione venant chez Drago, et l'amener chez sa famille en le tirant par le col.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Rien, pour rien. Et ne t'inquiète pas je te l'ai promis et je tiens mes promesses. »

Hermione tira sur la cravate de Blaise, le forçant à l'embrasser. Leurs baisers devenant de plus en plus ardents, le monde autour d'eux avait disparu. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se racle la gorge assez brillamment. Hermione coupa net le baiser, son visage prit une teinte légèrement rosée.

« Mione, désolé de vous dérangés mais Ginny a fini. On va pouvoir y aller.

-Ok, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Blaise expira longuement, embrassa une dernière fois sa copine, et reparti vers son dortoir.

Le voyage jusqu'à la Gare de Londres sembla une éternité pour Hermione, elle était la seule à ne pas être avec celui qu'elle aime. Mais de toute façon elle allait le revoir pendant les vacances. Si sa mère n'avait pas autant insisté pour aller chez sa grand-mère où toute la famille Granger se retrouvait toute une semaine, elle serait allée chez Blaise, enfin chez Drago plutôt. Celui aurait permis d'accueillir Victoire quand elle serait arrivée. Mais bon, Hermione allait peut-être passer toutes ses vacances chez eux. Après tout, ses parents lui manquaient. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille vit ceux-ci lui faire des grands signes de l'autre côté du quai. Elle embrassa ses meilleurs amis et partie en direction de ses parents.

Posant les pieds sur le quai, Blaise s'étira. Son regard se posa sur une brunette agitant ses bras vers un couple âgé d'à peine la quarantaine. Il était vrai qu'elle ne ressemblait à aucun des deux véritablement mais le sourire de la femme lui rappeler celui d'Hermione.

La réunion où toute la famille d'Hermione lui revint à l'esprit, il lui avait promis mais il devait avouer que si la rencontre avec les parents de la jeune fille ne l'intimidait pas, celle avec tous les Granger le paniquait légèrement. Il était rarement confronté à une assemblée de moldus, et s'il faisait une bourde et que l'on découvrait sa véritable identité ainsi que celle d'Hermione.

Cela même pas deux jours qu'Hermione était chez sa grand-mère que Poudlard, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Drago mais surtout Blaise lui manquaient terriblement. Ici, elle se sentait étrangère, tellement différente. Ses cousines et cousins lui parlaient de leurs problèmes, tellement banals pour elle. Le pire pour elle fut lorsque un de ses cousins, Jules se vanta d'avoir éteint tout seul un incident durant sa formation de pompier. Hermione avait vécu des épreuves bien plus dures et dangereuses, rien que sa première année à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle s'était battue contre un échiquier sorcier. Elle était bien sûr d'accord pour dire que le métier de pompier était pour les personnes courageuses, et qu'il n'était pas de tout repos. Mais lorsque l'on avait vécu ce qu'elle a vécu avec Harry et Ron, rien n'était comparable.

Un matin, alors qu'elle sortait les poubelles dans la rue, elle remarqua qu'au pied de la porte d'entrée une lettre était posée. Hermione saisit l'enveloppe, son nom était inscrit d'une écriture qu'elle connaissait dorénavant par cœur. Sans hésiter, elle fonça dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa cousine Fanny, et s'enferma à double-tour. Enlevant avec soins l'enveloppe grise, Hermione en sortit le contenu et commença sa lecture.

Madame Granger profitait de la douceur matinale du printemps, savourant son thé accompagné de la matriarche de la famille, les deux femmes discutaient paisiblement. Autour de la table, affairés à prendre un petit-déjeuner copieux, se trouvaient Fanny, Mary, Agathe, Jules et Luke, les cousins et cousines de la tornade brune qui venait d'arriver près d'eux.

« Hermi ! Fais attention, tu as failli tout renverser !

-Désolé ma petite maman chérie. Dit-elle avec un sourire enfantin.

-Ma petite maman chérie ? Qu'est ce que tu veux pour employer cette expression ?

-Bah…J'aimerai inviter quelques amis, je peux ?

-Personnellement je n'ai rien contre, c'est qui ? Harry et Ron ?

-Non, eux sont chez les Weasley. Ceux que je voudrais inviter sont d'autres amis de Poud…de mon école !

-Ceux chez qui tu es allé la dernière fois ?

-Oui, c'est eux. Drago et Blaise. Donc c'est bon ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit je n'ai rien contre, maintenant vois ça avec grand-mère.

-Mamie, je pourrais inviter des amis à venir passer quelques jours ici ? Ils sont gentils, courtois, bien élevés.

-Mais bien sûr ! Seul petit problème, malgré que j'ai une grande maison, on va être un peu à l'étroit.

-Et bah, Fanny dort dans la chambre de Mary et Agathe, et mes amis avec moi dans la chambre verte. »

Encore une fois, le cerveau de la brunette trouva rapidement une solution.

« Bon, ça me va. Acquiesça la vieille dame souriante.

-Merci Mamie, je t'aime trop ! La jeune fille enlaça sa grand-mère qui riait aux éclats.

Salut tout le monde ! Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué mais mon rythme d'écriture et de publication, déjà peu rapide, est ralenti fortement. J'ai dû ralentir pour mieux suivre mes études et me préparer à un examen important. Je suis désolé mais malheureusement mes études passent avec la fiction.


	24. L'accueil

**Tout d'abord, bonjour mes chers lecteurs **

**Le chapitre ci-dessous est en faite la suite du précédant, j'avais commencé à écrire l'autre depuis un bout de temps déjà, mais j'ai décidé que je vous avez assez fait attendre, du coup j'ai préféré publier pour vous faire un peu patienter. Désolé si mon explication n'est pas très clair, mais actuellement en plein temps de révisions, du coup le peu de temps de loisirs que j'ai mon cerveau est fatigué :p **

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

Hermione avait passé le reste de sa matinée à ranger la chambre dans laquelle elle et ses amis allaient dormir. Fanny s'amusait à harceler Hermione de questions, sa curiosité avait été mise en action lorsque la lionne avait signifié qu'ils auraient la visite de garçons. Mais la brunette était trop impatiente de leur arrivée pour s'en préoccuper.

L'horloge affichait 16h20 lorsqu'Hermione entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir, elle se leva d'un bond du canapé, s'arrêta deux secondes devant le miroir du couloir menant à l'entrée. L'image que le miroir revoyait choqua Hermione, elle devenait complètement différente lorsque Blaise était près d'elle. Une deuxième sonnerie l'a fit sortie de ses pensées, elle ouvrit la porte en bois avec un large sourire.

Son visage lui avait terriblement manqué, ses dents blanches, sa bouche pulpeuse, son sourire resplendissant, ses yeux enfantins, son petit retroussé. Blaise se retrouvait devant elle, ne bougeant plus, souriant seulement. Drago décida de prend les devant, dépassant son ami pour saluer la petite brunette.

-Mione, tu nous as manqués la puce.

-Vous m'avez vous aussi manqués, le blondinet. Dit-elle en insistant bien sur le surnom. Mais vas-y entre Drago.

Drago entra dans la petite entrée, laissant ainsi sa place à Blaise qui accueillit sa petite-amie d'un chaste et tendre baiser. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de la taille de la lionne, qui appréciant ce contact lui rendit son baiser. Le métis entra à son tour dans la maison, cependant Hermione ne ferma pas la porte. Sur le perron restait une personne, elle attendait patiemment son tour. Hermione posa son regard sur la personne en face d'elle, cette jeune femme devait avoir un ou deux ans de moins, elle la salua poliment.

-Salut, moi c'est Hermione.

-Salut. La jeune fille afficha un petit sourire. Je m'appelle Victoire, je suis la sœur de Blaise.

-Enfin je te rencontre, viens entre. S'exclama Hermione en les invitant à s'installer dans le salon.

A peine furent-ils assis que la mère d'Hermione fit interruption dans le salon, portant un plateau composé de tasses, d'une théière et d'une assiette de gâteaux.

-Bonjour, vous êtes les nouveaux amis de Mione. Elle fit la bise à trois arrivants, mais son regard se porta finalement sur Blaise. Alors, c'est lui ton petit-ami ?

-Oui maman. Hermione sentit tout à coup ses joues rougir.

Blaise s'empêcha férocement de sourire devant l'attitude de sa lionne, elle était si mignonne lorsqu'elle rougissait. Madame Granger décida de les laisser un peu entre eux avant que tout le reste de la famille ne revienne de leur promenade.

Drago et Blaise racontaient à Victoire leurs quotidiens à Poudlard, les cours, les examens, les différentes maisons et leurs embrouilles, Rusard, etc. Hermione, quant à elle, contemplait la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, faisant attention aux moindres de ses détails. Victoire était plutôt grande pour son âge, quasiment de la même taille que la lionne, sans doute un truc de famille car Blaise était lui aussi de grande taille. Elle avait la peau un peu plus claire que son frère, ses cheveux bruns formaient des ondulations soyeuses, son sourire discret cachait une part de malice qui lui rappela celui de Blaise. Mais la chose qui l'a surprenait le plus était ses yeux éclatants, un mélange d'or et de marron brillant. Hermione se perdit dans ses yeux profonds et envoutants. La porte d'entrée se fit entendre, quelqu'un venait de rentrer dans la maison. La lionne sentit le stress monter rapidement en elle, elle espérait à ce moment que Blaise lui avait dit qu'elle était la seule sorcière de sa famille.

Victoire croisa le regard affolé d'Hermione, et comprit aussitôt la raison. Les cousins et les cousines de la brunette déboulèrent dans le salon, impatients de rencontrer les nouveaux arrivants. Les présentations se firent rapidement, le salon se retrouvait à nouveau remplit seulement des sorciers.

Alors qu'Hermione allait proposer à ses amis de visiter la maison, Jules, un de ses cousins, déboula dans le salon. La lionne se tendit, il allait sans doute les harceler de questions.

-Au faite Mione, vous êtes tous dans la même classe ?

-Euh, oui, enfin moi, Blaise et Drago. Victoire est en 5ème année.

-Mais je croyais que ton école était un internat réservé uniquement aux filles.

-Avant oui, mais ça changé. C'est la crise, tu sais. Ajoutant un rire hypocrite à sa tirade, Hermione se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

-D'accord. Jules semblait avoir gobé le mensonge. Je sais que Hermione veux devenir médecin, et vous ? Jules posa d'abord son regard sur Drago.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment encore quoi choisir, mais ça serait plutôt avocat. Lui répondit poliment le blond.

-Sportif professionnel. Dit simplement le métis.

-Ah bon, quel sport ?

-Le quidditch, c'est un sport étranger, peu connu en Europe Occidentale.

-Connais pas. Et toi ? Dit-il s'adressant à Victoire.

-La recherche médicale ou l'herbologie, j'hésite encore.

-Eh bah, votre vie ne doit déjà pas être vraiment excitante dans un internat, mais alors là.

-Et toi, c'est quoi ton futur métier ? Demanda Blaise, légèrement énervé du comportement du cousin de sa chérie.

-Moi ? Pompier, tu vois j'aimerai avoir une vie intéressante et pas aussi harassante que certains. Mais bon c'est vrai qu'il faut être un minimum courageux. Dit-il affichant un rictus que le métis trouvait agaçant. Bon, c'est pas tout mais je vais me prendre une bonne douche.

Hermione lâcha un long soupir, le métis la pris dans ses bras affectueusement. Victoire, qui assistait à cette jolie scène, était choquée. Son frère n'avait que très rarement montré autant d'affection à une personne. Il semblait heureux, si heureux qu'elle ne s'empêcha pas de sourire à son tour.

-Au fait chou, vous restez combien de temps ? Demanda Hermione après que Blaise desserre son étreinte.

-Malheureusement que deux jours mon bébé. On doit s'occuper de l'inscription de Victoire, et faire tous les papiers pour son emménagement en Angleterre.

-Elle emménage ici ?

-Oui, enfin jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Après c'est les parents qui décident.

Hermione offrit un sourire à Victoire qui lui rendit à son tour. Blaise semblait surpris de cet échange, sa sœur était quelqu'un de réservé et de méfiant, c'était rare qu'elle sourit à une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien. Hermione avait vraiment le don de changer les gens, de les rendre meilleurs.


	25. L'arrivée

Hermione avait proposé à ses amis de monter dans leur chambre, elle en profita pour leur faire la visite de la maison de sa grand-mère. Pendant tout le trajet, Blaise n'avait pas lâché la main de la brunette, jetant également à l'occasion des regards vers sa sœur. Drago était quant à lui resté derrière, il essayait malgré lui de ne pas regarder la jeune fille devant lui, sa démarche était si gracieuse, élégante pour son âge.

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre qui allait partagés, Drago ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à Hermione les couleurs vertes qui l'ornait.

-C'est vrai, j'avais pas fait attention. Bon, il y a deux lits double, j'ai pensé vous deux. S'adressant aux deux garçons. Et l'autre pour Victoire et moi, ça ne te dérange pas ?

La sœur de Blaise la regarda avec un petit sourire et fit un non de la tête. Blaise semblait légèrement déçu, mais il ne voulait pas mettre sa sœur dans le même lit que son tombeur de meilleur ami. Même si il était à côté, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il se méfiait.

Victoire venant tout juste d'ouvrir sa valise qu'Hermione fonça vers elle.

-Oh mon dieu, t'as le volume 4 de « Les aventures de Rony Mungis », l'animagus !

-Tu connais ? Il y a peu de personne qui lisent ses aventures.

-En faite, le premier je ne l'ai pas vraiment aimé, mais quand j'ai lu le deuxième j'ai vraiment accroché.

-Ca était pareil pour moi.

Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard désespéré, elles étaient faites pour s'entendre. Blaise proposa à son ami d'aller sur le petit balcon à côté de la chambre, celui-ci accepta. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte la nuit commençait à tomber, ils rentrèrent dans la chambre où les filles avaient finis de parler de leurs livres. Hermione proposa de descendre dans le salon car l'heure du dîner approchait.

Mme Granger avait disposé au centre de la longue table familiale un énorme plat de pâtes à la bolognaise. Blaise remarqua le petit sourire qui s'affichait sur le visage d'Hermione, il se souvint qu'elle adorait ce plat, surtout quand c'était sa mère que le préparait.

Toute la famille, ainsi que les trois invités, s'installèrent joyeusement autour de la table, le repas commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Pendant le festin, le regard de Mme Granger se posa sur sa fille, elle semblait rayonnante et heureuse, cette image attendrissante la fit sourire.

Après s'être agréablement remplit le ventre, Hermione et ses amis décidèrent d'aller se poser calmement dans leur chambre. La brunette cherchait le plus possible à éviter les discussions avec le reste de sa famille à propos des deux Serpentards et de Victoire. Alors que Blaise et sa copine s'était confortablement installés sur l'un des deux lits, Drago et Victoire s'étaient eux assis sur l'autre lit, mais une bonne distance les séparaient.

-Et sinon Victoire, tu vas devoir passer sous le Choixpeau.

-Et Hermi, tu oublie un truc, elle va aussi devoir passer devant tous les élèves en plus ! Rajouta Drago souriant de toutes ses dents blanches.

-Sérieux ?! On peut pas le faire dans le bureau du directeur, j'aime pas trop être affichée en public.

-On essayera, mais à mon avis tu vas devoir quand même te faire présenter devant toute la Grande-Salle. Dit la lionne avec un air de compassion pour sa nouvelle amie et belle-sœur.

-Oh non, j'ai pas envie.

-Bon les gens, c'est pas que je veux vous faire chier mais je suis super crevé. Bailla le beau métis.

Et étrangement, comme un accord commun, les quatre jeunes se couchèrent dans leur lit respectif. Les deux filles ensemble dans le même lit et les deux Serpentards dans le leur.

Le jour était déjà levé depuis au moins quatre heure que le soleil perçait de ses rayons puissants les minces rideaux qui ornaient la chambre colorée de teintes vertes. Les quatre jeunes qui y dormaient paisiblement ne furent pas gênés par cette attaque, cependant ce fut les répétitions insistantes de petits trucs contre la paroi de la fenêtre qui éveilla l'un d'entre eux. Le jeune homme blond sortit avec difficulté du lit, passant sa main dans sa chevelure et se frottant vigoureusement les yeux, il se dirigea vers la seule vitre de la chambre. Sur la rambarde du petit balcon se tenait un hibou qu'il avait déjà vu sans pour autant se rappeler à qui il appartenait. Saisissant l'enveloppe du bec de la bête, celui-ci s'en alla, sa mission étant accomplie. Le jeune homme lui aussi repartit vers le lit, son ami s'était réveillé.

-Tiens mec, c'est pour toi. Chuchotant à son ami de la lire.

-C'est de mes parents. L'informa le métis, il entreprit donc la lecture de cette lettre silencieuse. Oh merde !

Hermione faisait, comme à son habitude sa petite séance d'étirements avant de se lever hors du lit, elle s'aperçut que les deux garçons s'étaient déjà tirés du lit. Victoire quant à elle venait tout juste de se réveiller et semblait avoir du mal à se sortir complètement du sommeil. Après avoir enfilé un sweat gris à capuche, la lionne descendit à la cuisine, c'est alors qu'elle aperçut sa mère et sa grand-mère discuter avec ses deux amis sur le balcon. Elle les rejoignit après s'être servi un verre de jus de pomme fait-maison par sa grand-mère.

-Ah Hermione ! Tu tombe bien. S'exclama sa mère.

-Comment ça ? Demanda la brunette pendant qu'elle s'affairait à les saluer. Son regard se posa sur Blaise qui semblait être la personne concernée.

-On va devoir partir ce soir ou demain matin.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?

-Mes parents vont venir en Angleterre, ils ont un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore à propos de l'intégration de Victoire à Poudlard. Je suis désolé, mon cœur.

-Oh. Fit-elle déçue. T'inquiète, je comprends. Et pis, ça fait un bail que tu ne les as pas revu.

-Ouais, ils arrivent demain en fin d'après-midi. On va sans doute partir demain matin, histoire de ranger un peu le manoir.

-Vous avez un manoir ? S'exclama Mme Granger. Hermione ne me l'a pas dit.

-En fait, j'habite temporairement chez Drago pour finir ma scolarité à Poudlard, c'est à lui le manoir. Répondit le métis.

-Tu as dit que tes parents venaient en Angleterre, où habitent-ils ?

-Ils habitent en Russie, et je dois avouer que l'on est bien mieux ici.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche de Mme Granger. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre juste derrière Hermione, celle-ci se retourna et vit Victoire. Elle s'était déjà lavée et habillée, Hermione tourna son regard vers ses deux autres amis, ceux-ci étaient également prêts. Elle était la seule en pyjama, une petite honte naquit en elle.

-Bon, je vais me préparé et je vous propose une petite sortie au parc vu qu'il fait beau. Ça vous tente ?

Les réponses furent toutes affirmatives, la brunette monta quatre à quatre les marches vers sa chambre.

Blaise et Hermione se tenaient main dans la main, marchant vers le grand parc de la ville. Derrière eux, Drago discutait avec Victoire sur un groupe sorcier de musique. Hermione jeta discrètement un regard en arrière, elle ne put réprimer un sourire.

Les quatre jeunes s'étaient assis sous un arbre offrant une ombre et une herbe rafraîchissante. Blaise se leva et proposa à Drago une partie de frisbee, celui-ci accepta. Et les deux garçons s'éloignèrent un peu des filles.

Hermione profita de l'absence des garçons pour discuter avec Victoire, elle s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on est entre fille, on va pouvoir parler librement. Tu n'es pas triste de quitter Durmstrang ?

-Non, il y a très peu de filles là-bas, et les mecs sont vraiment des brutes. Poudlard a l'air d'être une école très ouverte.

-C'est le cas, c'est une très bonne école. Et en ce qui concerne les garçons, on a quand même quelques cas.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un petit fou rire.

-Et sinon, entre nous, toi et Drago ?

-Comment ça moi et Drago ?

-Et bah, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble ?

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, on est vite fais ami c'est tout.

-S'il te plaît, à part Blaise tout le monde voit que vous vous aimés bien.

Victoire ne répondit rien, mais un petit sourire timide apparu. Hermione souri alors de plus belle.

-J'ai peur de la réaction de Drago, et encore plus celle de Blaise.

- Concentre-toi sur Drago, oublie Blaise. Après tout, il veut d'abord ton bonheur, et il sait que Drago est une bonne personne maintenant. Et au pire, je suis là, je pourrais t'aider si tu as besoin.

-Tu as raison, merci Hermione. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Les deux furent interrompues par le retour des garçons, Blaise s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche au près de sa petite-amie. Drago s'assit relativement près de Victoire sans pour autant assez pour éveiller les soupçons du métis, le blond ne put retenir un sourire en coin lorsqu'Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil.

Trois valises étaient disposées dans le couloir menant à l'entrée, Drago accompagné d'Hermione effectuaient le tour de la maison pour vérifier si aucunes affaires aux trois jeunes restaient. Descendant du premier étage, Blaise rencontra sa sœur en bas des marches, assise sur un fauteuil rouge et visiblement concentrée sur un livre elle sursauta lorsque celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ça va petite sœur ?

-Ça peut aller, et toi ?

-Ça va, même si j'appréhende un peu la visite des parents.

-T'inquiète, ils t'adorent et t'adulent. Tu es leur fils héritier après tout.

-Arrête de dire ça Vic, tu sais que c'est faux. C'est toi leur petit chouchou.

-Pff, n'importe quoi.

Un fou rire s'échangea entre eux, la jeune fille ferma son livre et regarda son frère dans les yeux.

-Tu es réellement heureux que je vienne à Poudlard ?

-Bien sûr !

-Tu sais que ça va quand même pas être une partie de plaisir tout le temps ? Tu m'aurais tout le reste de l'année dans les pattes ?

-Je sais, mais tu m'as manqué petite sœur. Et comme ça je pourrais repousser les garçons un peu trop entreprenants avec toi.

-Ouh la, je crois que finalement je vais repartir chez les parents, si tu es aussi possessif.

-Non ! Je te promets de ne pas être trop possessif, juste un peu. Je te laisserai fréquenter qui tu veux mais il faudra que tu écoute mes conseils, okay ?

-D'accord. Ajoutant à cette simple réponse, un sourire satisfait.

L'heure du départ avait sonnée, les quatre jeunes sorciers se trouvaient sur le perron de la maison. Drago s'était gentiment dévoué pour porter la valise de Victoire étant donné qu'ils ne voulaient pas les réduire, cela aurait attiré l'attention des cousins d'Hermione. Celle-ci embrassait tendrement son petit-ami, les deux autres se tenaient en retrait et attendait le métis.

-Bon, vous feriez mieux d'y aller. Hermione se résout à laisser Blaise partir avec son meilleur ami et sa sœur.

-Ouais on y va. Bisous Mione et à plus tard. Drago accompagna ses paroles d'un signe de la main.

Victoire adressa à la brune un sourire amical et un petit signe de la main. Blaise embrassa une dernière fois sa lionne et rejoignit ses deux compères.

D'une minute à l'autre, Lord et Lady Zabini allaient arrivés au Manoir Malfoy. Victoire s'exerçait aux dernières retouches de sa tenue, Drago s'organisait avec ses elfes de maison et Blaise s'impatientait, faisant les cents pas dans le vestibule. La jeune fille qui le regardait discrètement, leva les yeux au ciel lorsque son frère sursauta bêtement à l'entente de la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

Drago arriva aussitôt dans l'entrée, Blaise repassa rapidement sa chemise et ouvrit la grande porte. Victoire se plaça aux côtés de Drago, attendant que ses parents rentrent à l'intérieur. Mr Zabini fut le premier à entrer, celui-ci serra la main de son fils et s'avança vers son autre enfant et Drago, Mme Zabini s'approcha de son fils, malgré la froideur de la bise, Blaise comprit qu'il lui avait manqué.

Victoire s'avança vers son père, il l'a pris brièvement dans ses bras et déposa un simple baiser sur sa joue, Mme Zabini en fit de même. Puis vint le tour de Drago, le blond prit respectueusement la main de la mère de Blaise et fit un baisemain, Mr Zabini lui serra la main et lui tapota l'épaule joyeusement.

-Ah mon cher Drago, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne vous a point vu. Dit Mr Zabini tout en saluant le jeune homme.

-Peut-être trop longtemps, monsieur. Mais venez vous installer dans le salon, je vous en prie.

-Je vais appeler les elfes de maison pour qu'il puisse vous débarrasser de vos affaires. Annonça Blaise en partant vers la cuisine.

-Alors Victoire, cette vie en Angleterre ? Demanda le patriarche Zabini.

**Coucou mes chers lecteurs !**

**Alors la suite de l'histoire vous a plus ? J'essaye d'écrire dès que j'ai le temps. Enfin bref, je vous dis à bientôt et prenez soin de vous.**

**MelleMalfoyZabini**


	26. L'arrivée 2

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous publie la suite du chapitre précédant (J'ai finalement décider de le faire en deux parties, bref !) mais d'abord je tiens à vous remercier qu'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre celle-ci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Un Big Up pour vous les amis 3 **

**MelleMalfoyZabini**

-Alors Victoire, cette vie en Angleterre ? Demanda le patriarche Zabini.

-Cela fait pas longtemps que j'y suis mais je dois avouer que ce que j'ai m'a plu père.

-Tant mieux si tu t'es plaît, mais tu es sûr que tu veux y passer une année entière ?

-Oui père, Blaise me manquait trop. Et cela pour vous permettre de faire ce que vous voulez sans vous souciez de moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, avec Blaise et Drago, je suis entre de bonnes mains.

-Bon très bien. Je compte sur vous les garçons pour faire attention à elle, d'accord ?

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent immédiatement. Mr Zabini imposait le respect, sa carrure pouvait intimider n'importe qui, ses épaules étaient larges et robustes comme si il aurait pu déplacer des montagnes. Mais la chose qui surprenait le plus chez lui était son charisme, une aura émanait entièrement de lui.

Un petit bruit se fit entendre, reconnaissable par tous les sorciers. Une créature apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'elfe de maison se dirigea vers Blaise après avoir reçu un signe d'approbation du maître de maison.

-Monsieur, vous avez reçu une lettre. Le petit être lui tendit ensuite une enveloppe.

Blaise regarda le cachet au dos de l'enveloppe, il retourna immédiatement celle-ci, un petit sourire apparu sur son visage. Il tendit la lettre à son père qui lui rendit un regard incompréhensible.

-Tiens, je ne pense pas être ce « Mr Zabini ». C'est une lettre de la section des inscriptions du ministère magique de l'éducation.

-En effet, Drago aurait tu une pièce où je pourrais répondre calmement ?

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi. Il y a l'ancien bureau de mon père.

Mr Zabini se leva et se mit à suivre le jeune homme dans la maison.

Toujours dans le salon, Blaise, Victoire et leur mère continuaient de prendre leur thé. Quand Victoire commença à conter son installation et sa vie en Angleterre à sa mère.

-Mère, ici j'ai même pu rencontrer et discuter avec une Née moldu, elle ne subit pas autant de moquerie que chez nous. C'est une fille vraiment intelligente et très gentille.

-En Europe, les gens ont toujours été plus ouverts que le reste de la planète. Et comme je le disais, Née moldu ne signifie pas idiot, comme le pense la majorité des personnes de Durmstrang. Ajouta son frère, il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais l'elfe de maison entra dans la pièce, une enveloppe à la main.

-Monsieur, vous avez reçu une lettre qui est vraiment pour vous.

_«Mr Blaise Zabini_

_Chez Mr Malfoy»_

-Oui c'est bien pour moi, merci tu peux disposer.

Le métis ouvrit l'enveloppe, lu rapidement la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche en tentant le sourire qu'elle lui avait procuré. Ce comportement n'échappa pas à sa sœur et à sa mère.

-Pourquoi souris-tu mon fils, une bonne nouvelle ?

-Oui, mère, on peut dire ça.

-Cette bonne nouvelle ne porterait pas un nom commençant par un H par hasard ? Elle n'aurait pas de beaux cheveux bruns, des yeux noisette et un très joli sourire ? Victoire sourit pour accompagner ses paroles.

Les yeux du jeune homme devinrent ronds, son visage et son expression ressemblaient à un mélange de timidité, de stupeur, de colère, de sentiments qui attisèrent la curiosité de Mme Zabini.

-Une fille ?

-Pas une fille mère, la fille ! S'exclama joyeusement Victoire.

-Mon fils se serait trouvé enfin une vraie petite-amie.

-Oui mère, mais pour l'instant je ne souhaite pas en parler. Répondit Blaise puis se tournant vers sa petite sœur. Et toi, je me vengerai pour sûr, attend que tu tombe amoureuse et on verra.

Le mot « Amoureuse » fit réfléchir la matriarche, son fils aimait enfin véritablement une fille, elle qui se désespérait de le voir papillonner de fille en fille sans jamais penser à se stabiliser.

Drago ouvrit la porte du bureau appartenant à son défunt père, le père de Blaise y entra et s'assit derrière le grand bureau en bois que lui indiqua le jeune homme. Et pendant que le vieil homme s'affairait à remplir la paperasse ministérielle, il entreprit une discussion avec le blondinet.

-Alors mon cher Drago, comment mon fils se comporte en cours ? Travaille t-il bien ? Il ne fait pas trop d'ennuis à ses professeurs ?

-Non, ça toujours un excellent élève, je crois même que les professeurs l'apprécient.

-Tant mieux alors. Entre nous, je le trouve plus épanoui depuis qu'il est ici. Je te remercie pour cela, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une autre personne également à l'origine de ça.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a une personne qui le rend heureux mais c'est à lui de vous en parler, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous le dire.

-Je comprends mon petit. Mr Zabini lui adressa un sourire simple mais heureux.


End file.
